True Love Forgives
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: El un gran empresario textil y ella un diseñadora frustrada ….El amor y la pasión formara parte de su vidas, recordaremos que el verdadero amor perdona cualquier cosa…!cualquier!. SesshomaruxLin Una historia para aquellos adictos al Romance & Drama, quizás un poco de humor negro y un mensaje positivo . ADVERTENCIA: Lemon. ¡Pasen y lean!...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! subiendo otro de mis locos fics! ;) espero y me puedan dejar su comentario, tomense unos minutos de su tiempo hehehe , bueno aqui les va el primer capi ;) (este esta corto xD)_**

**_..._**

**_cap 1_**

-Sesshomaru, ¿ya has empezado a mover el papeleo que tendrás en Paris?- resonó su padre en tono directo, su hijo mayor le vio y se giro molesto.

-Ahora soy el jefe de esta compañía, tengo todo asegurado, si me permites….me gustaría que dejaras de dudar de mi- contesto irritado, su padre no le importo y carcajeo. Tenia razón, ¿Qué hacia el ahora en la compañía textil mas importante de Japón?. A veces se debía recordar que ya estaba viejo y todo lo que poseía paso a manos de su primogénito mayor. Sesshomaru, ya que el menor nunca oso ser la estrella del gran poder que se le poseía, una persona sencilla vaya pues.

-Tienes todo bajo control hijo, lo se, pero toma en cuenta las cosas, mañana viajaras a parís y cerraras un trato muy importante con tu esposa –

-Kagura puede entender si no estoy a tiempo.-

-Es tu esposa, pero es independiente, recuerda que la relación y los negocios son cosas diferentes- hablo su padre seguro, el mismo lo vivió al haberse casado con la madre de su hijo, Irasue.

Sesshomaru acomodo los papeles guardándolos en un folder, seguido sin decir nada como siempre, se fue. su padre esbozo una mueca de burla y se dispuso a terminar la ultima acción que pasaría a su descendencia antes de retirarse.

Ya caminaba directo a su auto, pasar el tiempo en su oficina con su padre merodeando le desesperaba, admitía que admiraba a ese hombre que le crio y le enseño todo lo que sabe acerca de la negociación, pero tener que tratarlo como si fuera un adolecente, le fastidiaba. Se detuvo y entro al auto, encendiéndolo recorrió las solitarias calles de Japón, solo algunos centros nocturnos abiertos y personas retirándose a sus hogares para descansar….¿y el?, tener que empacar maletas para partir a la mañana siguiente y rencontrarse con su Esposa Kagura. Quienes ya tenían un año de haberse casado, no por cuestiones naturales, si no por negocios, con el tiempo llego apreciarla pero dudaba si la amaba en realidad, pues ella solía ser tosca, mandona, sarcástica y poco humilde…; fuera de eso era una mujer hermosa y de cualidades finas que la hacían especial….en cierta manera _"superior y Exitosa" _debe agregar que siempre despertaba lividio en el, solo eso.

Llego estacionándose lo mas cercas que pudo, el cansancio lo agobiaba, entro a su cocina y ceno algo ligero, camino a su habitación donde se apreciaba una amplia cama, una repisa con montones de libros en política, ciencia y calculo avanzado. Lo usual de siempre, con ese olor a vacío y perfume de hombre. Saco los maletines empezando a empacar algunos trajes, ropa y utensilios que necesitaba , llamaría a su fiel sirviente jaken, pero era tan estúpido ese enano de ojos saltones que temía olvidar algo por un simple descuido de el. Terminado se tumbo en su estancia para descansar, mañana seria un viaje demasiado largo. Bueno…en realidad no, su Jet privado se encargaba de ese trabajo. ¿Que afortunado no lo creen?.

Kagura suspiraba indignada por cada diseño mal hecho que su asistente le entregaba, estiraba su mano y ella los recibía con temor, ya eran muchos los diseños que le negó su jefa en solo unos minutos cuando tardo horas, incluso días para terminarlos, pero su palabra no estaba en ella.

- Lin, no se que te esta pasando, ¡Dios!- miro otro diseño. –Son…Horribles.- los dejo caer sobre su escritorio de manera poco gentil. – Te di tres días para que diseñaras algo sorprendente para el modelaje de mañana, ¿No puedes hacer algo bien?-

-P-pero señora kagura…es que..-

-¡Shh! Cállate, no quiero escuchar ningún pero u excusa tonta de tu parte, realizaras todo de nuevo- se puso de pie dándole la espalda a la pobre joven temerosa.

-¡Eso me llevara días!- exclamo asustada.

-No me interesa, ¿entendiste?, no se como le hagas, si para mañana en la mañana no esta hecho esto ,estas despedida.- Sentencio inquebrantable, Lin solo guardo silencio.

-Ahora retírate, te sugiero que empieces ahora- la encamino directo a la salida de su oficina, cerrándole la puerta en pleno rostro, Lin se quedo quieta y después se giro encontrándose con algunas miradas curiosas de los diseñadores. Su mejor amiga Kagome se acercó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda, queriéndole dar ánimos.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Ufff, los rechazo y para mañana temprano quiere todo de nuevo- se sentó en su silla cercas de su área de trabajo, poso sus manos en el rostro, kagome se quedo pensativa a su lado.

-Hay amiga, ni hablar, tenemos rediseñar-

-¿tenemos?-

-¡Si!, no te dejare sola –

-Kagome, no has dormido en un día entero y quieres desvelarte, déjame esto a mi,- Lin se erguio dispuesta hacerlo, Kagome le ayudaba demasiado, incluso a pagar la renta donde vivía, el sueldo que kagura implementaba no era suficiente, y tener que pedirle mas ayuda a su pobre amiga , seria muy egoísta. Además, ya se las arreglaría sola.

-¿Segura?- tomo kagome su bolso y apago la lámpara de su escritorio personal, Lin asintió.

-Despreocúpate,-

-Esta bien Lin, mucha suerte- se abrazaron, Kagome sonrió y salió del edificio. Lin por su parte se quedo sentada ahí mismo en su escritorio, tomo su estilógrafo, tinta en agua y algunos papeles especiales para empezar hacer todo de nuevo, esta vez con mas color y fusiones de estilos antiguos para la colección de Otoño.

La luces en su estancia empezaron apagarse, Kagura tenia horas de haberse retirado junto a los empleados, y ella era la única maniática en vela junto a los conserjes que ya tenían buen tiempo limpiando, sabia que los claros del sol ya estaban aquí y delataban sus enormes ojeras junto a su estomago doliéndole del hambre, solía mal pasarse demasiado, miro su reloj de muñeca, exactamente las cinco de la mañana, apago su lámpara y ordeno los diseños.

-Buenos días señorita- Saludo el conserje pasando de largo con su carretilla de limpieza. Lin guardo silencio, respiro hondo y camino a la salida; - _No se que voy hacer, ojala le lleguen a gustar si no estaré despedida, ni hablar que me quedare sin trabajo….así no podre llegar a ningún lado- _imaginaba con inseguridad cada pensamiento idiota, milagro que su hogar le quedaba a media hora de su trabajo, tomo el primer metro llegando a su reducida pero confortable "_casa"_. Reacomodo otra ves los diseños en la repisa, dejándose caer muerta en el sofá.

-Falta algunas horas…seguro puedo dormir un poco…- cerro sus ojos chocolate…

El Jet aterrizo casi a medio día, su brusco aterrizaje hiso que despertase de golpe, dieron claras instrucciones parando el Jet.

-hemos llegado señor- Voseo su piloto personal, Sesshomaru indispuesto salió indiferente, los demás se encargarían de llevar sus cosas personales al lugar donde se hospedaría, cercas de su bolsillo resonó su teléfono celular. –¿Ya estas aquí Sesshomaru?- hablo la voz femenina al otro lado.

-Si, lamento decirte que no me quedare con tigo, tenia pensado estar solo, espero que no te importe- Kagura quiso comprender la extraña decisión de su mariado, por ahora acordaron unas cuantas cosas y luego colgaron. Sesshomaru recorrió las calles llegando a su destino final. Tenia mucho por hacer y apenas empezaba el día…

La llamada se hiso evidente, tenia varias horas timbrando y la señal de su dueña no se daba, desesperada marco por ultima ves.

-¿Si…diga?- contestaron en tono adormilado.

-¡Lin al fin que me contestas!, ¡kagura esta que hecha fuego, no has llegado y ya es tarde! ¡los diseños tienen que estar aquí en menos de una hora!- le pego grito su mejor amiga, Lin reacciono con sus ojos grandes, incluso cayo al piso. –¡ Me quede dormida! ¡enseguida voy!- colgó sin dejar respuesta de Kagome, dándose una ducha fría y ponerse lo que encontró a la mano, cargo los diseños y partió cuanto antes, corriendo y dañando gente en su entorno. El metro estaba casi por írsele, si no fuera por un amable joven que le ayudo, estaría perdida…mas que perdida. Ahora si kagura la despediría….

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – grito a medios tropiezos, kagome le miro con señas, Tragando saliva espesa por su garganta toco una cuantas veces, Kagura abrió con su seño fruncido aceptando el pase.

-Señora Kagura, aquí esta lo que me pidió, justo a tiempo…-trato de excusarse nerviosa, los deposito en el escritorio, cuando miro a kagura entretenerse con otros papeles junto a su asistente personal, se quedo absorta.

-Bien el diseño será este- apunto con su dedo índice los parámetros de anoche.

-Como ordene señora- se fue.

Kagura ladeo su cabeza dando un buen sorbo de su café, mirando de arriba a bajo a una joven enfrente de ella, con signos de interrogación en los ojos.

-Hasta que llegas, no te pago para que duermas – tomo asiento, tecleando algunas cosas, asiendo como si Lin no estuviese ahí.

-L-lo siento lo que pasa es que…la velada, bueno no importa- pauso removiendo sus diseños.- aquí esta lo que me pidió-

-No los necesito-

-¿C-omo..?-

-como escuchaste, no los necesito, desaste de ellos, al final siempre si quisieron los diseños antiguos.- Lin trato de comprender aquellas palabras.

-Pero me desvele anoche y…tarde…demasiado-

-Escucha Lin- paro su trabajo mirándola de reojo. – Yo soy aquí quien da las ordenes, ¿acaso esperabas que te aplaudiera?,! por favor!, No es mi culpa que tengas que trabajar duro para sobrevivir miserablemente….- siguió tecleando. – Ya es hora de que te vayas, tienes que estar lista en cuatro horas para el desfile.- y así con esas palabras tan despreciables sin poco de caridad, Lin entre abrió sus labios, cabizbaja salió de la oficina. Kagome trato acercarse, desde lejos el aura de su amiga con una enorme nube gris arriba de ella, le hiso percibir que todo fue un desastre.

-Todo fue inútil.-

-Animo Lin, ya sabes como es-

-Me la pase como estupida rediseñando todo, y ella escogió los primeros, ¡dios! Quisiera…- se dejo caer de ánimos, kagome sonrió de lado.

-A todos nos tiene vueltos locos, pero…sabes que aquí se hace lo que ella dice-

-Tienes razón…pero es tan injusto-

-Lo es- realizo kagome,. –Mejor será que preparemos todo, asi tendremos tiempo de alistarnos para la pasarela-

-Esta bien.- se resigno.

Los preparativos estaban siendo organizados por los diseñadores, mientras que Kagura supervisaba la escena, ninguno osaba por contradecirla, las modelos iban y venían asegurando su lugar en la pasarela, faltaban horas y pareciera mucho, pero en el mundo de la moda todo pasaba tan rápido, entonces se dio la dichosa hora, se había tomado la libertad de ir otra ves a su departamento y vestirse. Kagome pasaría por ella y así llegar un poco mas puntual.

Los ventanales polarizados que reflejaban a los invitados de alto rango llegaron ocupando los lugares, en medio una larga pista con luces en el suelo y arriba grandes carteles e imágenes prediseñadas, todo indicaba el alto rango y costoso evento que se presentaba, Kagura esperaba a las afueras de ello con una copa en su mano, Sesshomaru le beso la mano cordialmente.

-Pensé que no vendrías, empezaba a ponerme triste- le rodeo con los brazos implementando un grandioso beso, que no paso desapercibido por reporteros y paparazzi.

-me tienes mucha desconfianza-

-No es eso, sabes que si no estas en mis eventos, no es posible nada- formaron parte de la mesa, los meseros trajeron la botella, algunos mas se unieron a la platica, típicos superficiales que alababan a kagura en todo momento. Su vista estaba perdida y fija sin rumbo alguno, aburrido, bebiendo sin razón copa tras copa. Que no le afectaba en nada, el tenia buena condición para soportar varios tragos mas. Experto trato con algo en que entretenerse, y ahíe encontró a una sutil y delgada femenina a unos metros delante de el acompañada de otra mujer, la visualizo con un pantalón de sastre color negro entallado, con una blusa blanca formal, su cabello largo y negro cayéndole por debajo de sus codos y una pequeña flor vino adornando su cabello con piel blanca, esos grandes ojos chocolatines que reflejaban cansancio, a un así hermosos. Sin duda un buen partido para quien la tuviera como suya. Influyente y como si el universo lo hubiera escuchado, su esposa llamo a las jóvenes. Estas se acercaron casi indispuestas ante las ordenes de Kagura.

-Buenas tardes- hablaron al unísono las amigas, Mientras todos devolvieron el gesto menos ese hombre al que Lin describió como un príncipe de hielo, enigmático y encantados…!Alto! ¿pero que estaba pensando? Estupideces seguro, si lo sabe, no es necesario que se lo recordaran, mejor presto atención a las instrucciones. Sesshomaru no contesto, las razones eran simples, tener a esa criatura enfrente de el despertó algunas cositas que no deberían de haber despertado como _interés._ Y es que cuando hablo su voz fue una melodía, discreta y suave.

Kagura las instruyo y se alejaron, Sesshomaru sin despegar mirada de cuanto movimiento asía la joven, su esposa tomo de su mentón obligándolo a mirarla. –¿A quien ves? – pregunto curiosa, fijándose en la misma dirección que su esposo, Sesshomaru no se inmuto, siguió calmado esperando que su mentón fuera liberado. –Nada.-

-Bueno, de que me preocupo, no hay nadie que te pueda interesar aquí- con seguridad en sus palabras se puso de pie sin saber que en todo se equivocaba; la pasarela empezaría y ella tenia que estar al pendiente de todo, no tenia tiempo de sospechar cosas.

Lin corría de un lado a otro con varios atuendos diferentes, entregándoselo a las modelos que rápido se vestían, ajustaba las tallas y maquillaba, del apuro hasta su broche de flor se fue al suelo y su lacio cabello sufrió baraños, un total desastre, el estomago empezó a rugir de hambre acompañado de dolor, recordaba que desde ayer no había probado bocado alguno, sin darle importancia siguió a lo suyo, no podía cometer fallas en este evento o de lo contrario tendría un pase directo al infierno. Kagome estaba ocupada en guiar a las modelos, que ni un minuto de hablar tenían, solos unos segundos de tiempo le basto para mirarse en los espejos…

-Estoy hecha un …- fijo su atuendo casi inapropiado y su cabello, pronto regresaron las mujeres modelos quitándole el poco tiempo que le sobraba. ¡Help me!.

-Ya esta, pueden parar- ordeno Kagura, el desfile estaba por empezar y ya no requería de sus servicios, al final de todo termino con aplausos y buenas criticas, la jefa camino al frente seguida por sus empleadas personales y modelos.

-Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por venir, esta colección fue de Otoño, veo que ha muchos les agrado y eso me fascina, todo esto no se hubiera logrado sin mi duro esfuerzo, Gracias- Lin y kagome se miraron confundidas, las explotaba y enzima ella se llevaba el crédito cuando Lin fue quien diseño todas aquellas prendas, sin poder mencionar palabra alguna aplaudieron, que decepcionante era todo aquello.

La fiesta no paro, las hermosas modelos convivían con aquellos diseñadores, y los empresarios textiles seguían su curso junto a las diseñadoras, representantes etc. Por su parte Lin estaba sentada en la mesa mas retirada que podía haber, las gotas de sudor frio recorrían su cuerpo, tomo una copa y suspiro, estaba exhausta, ya no sobraba ninguna gota de energía en su cuerpo, kagome le acompañaría pero estaba tan distraía dando detalles a los reporteros. Ella ya no estaba disponible para ponerse de pie otra vez, no con los tacones que kagura le obligaba traer para no opacar la imagen de la compañía.

Pensativa con la mirada en la nada, se encamino al sanitario, necesitaba remojar su rostro para mantenerse despierta y viva, menos distraída. En el trayecto la mirada empezó a nublarse, disiparse y ponerse oscuro, lo ultimo que vio fue una melena ¿Plateada?.


	2. Chapter 2 La torre

_**Un segundo capi casi con exito! :P dejen su review chicos! os se lo suplico x.x ¿tan malo es mi fic? haha ya sabia...:p en fin..gracias x leer, segiireee subiendo los deemaas caps :)**_

* * *

_**cap 2**_

_Esa…molestosa luz…-_ entre abrió los ojos, unas luces blancas a sus costados , algunos cuadros adornando la pared, un sillón de espera negro y utensilios médicos. todo indicaba que había metido la pata en el evento. Una grave punzada en su cabeza le advirtió del dolor, se sobo las cienes, tal ves eso aliviaría el dolor y después buscaría respuestas, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ahí entro un medico y su amiga que tenia rostro de preocupación.

-Jovencita, me alegro que despertaras- la recibió el medico ocupado en escribir una receta.

-Lin, me pegaste un buen susto-

-Lo lamento kagome…- disculpándose, el doctor tomo la presión e hiso varios exámenes, todo indicaba que estaba bien, solo fue un desmayo por las malas pasadas de hambre que se aventaba esta joven. Perjudicada, avergonzada por lo sucedido no tubo reparo en preguntar que fue lo que paso ahí afuera después del desmayo, kagome trato de cambiar el tema, pero Lin era demasiado obstinada para dejarlo pasar.

-Te desmayaste de la nada Lin; y Kagura bueno….-

Lin hiso mueca de desagrado y se mofo , con esto se le subió la presión, ¿ahora que pasaría?, ¿Dónde tiene que firmar su sentencia?.

-Tranquila, al parecer su esposo evadió los medios, el fue quien pago todo-

-¿Su esposo?...- empezó hacer memoria de quien fuera compañero de su jefa, pero no lo logro, creo que se quedaría en el anonimato.

-Olvídalo, es bueno saber que ya esta todo bien, desde hoy tendrás que alimentarte mejor…- afirmo kagome, el medico se retiro dándole una receta e instrucciones de la nueva dieta de su paciente, agradecieron y enseguida ya estaban solas; les pareció extraño saber que ningún reportero estuviera merodeando, pero era mejor asi, No paso mucho tiempo para que dieran de alta a la joven, unos cuantos medicamentos vitamínicos y listo, ya estaban con los pies fuera del hospital, solo faltaba saber que diría kagura al respecto. Seguro que no seria nada comprensiva.

En la mañana ya estaba kagome con dos vasos de coffe expreso en sus manos, le entrego uno a su amiga, esta dio un sorbo y dispuso a sentarse bajo la mirada de sus compañeros que platicaban a hurtadas , prestando atención en no desconcentrarse, seguro que el chisme se corrió por todos lados, Ni como pararlo.

-Bébelo todo, no quiero que estés con el estomago vacío-

-Te preocupas demasiado Kagome-

-¡Claro que si! ¡por ti y tu trabajo!, desde hoy no te despegare la vista de enzima.-

Lin torció los ojos, que amiga tan exagerada tenia. El arrastre y zancadas de tacones deslizarse por el piso de mármol, interrumpiendo su conversación banal, hiso que la piel de todos aquellos se erizara, Kagome abrió paso a la mujer enfurecida, Kagura dio la orden a lin de que se presentaran en su oficina. por su propio bien se encamino disimuladamente, entro a la oficina y lo único que se escucho fue el cierre de la puerta. Kagome le rezo a los miles de dioses que ayudaran a su amiga.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Lin se quedo ahí parada enfrente de ella mientras que kagura tecleaba, le miro por el rabillo del ojo y le pidió que tomara asiento.

-¿Sabes cuantos problemas me provoco tu desmayo?.- Lin se debatía entre contestar o no, la mejor opciones fue negar con su rostro, Kagura esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

–No se si despedirte…-

-Puedo…explicarlo- le respondió estrujando su falda bajo la vista de kagura.

-No te puedo despedir, lamentablemente te necesito, pero ten en cuenta que si no fuera por ello…estarías fuera, no quiero que se repita o estarás arruinada- amenazo, -Vete-

Lin se quedo anonada, no sabia ni cuanto tiempo paso hasta que kagura de nuevo le regaño. –Aparte de tonta, sorda, que te vayas antes de que cambie de opinión- deslizo su mano insinuándole que se fuera. Se puso de pie y salió con la vista en los suelos , topo contra un objeto no identificado que se cruzo por su camino…mas bien que ella se cruzo en el camino, La reacción fue sostenerla de la cintura, tenia muy poco equilibrio la modista. Esto de que las desgracias la persiguieran nada mas a ella le empezaba a molestar, ¿Qué no tienen otro blanco?, con una sincera disculpa abrió sus ojos, y ahí estaba ese hombre de la pasarela anterior. Sonrojada se incorporo rápidamente, de esas que uno no se puede aguantar la vergüenza.

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado-, Esa vez fue la primera que escucho su voz, aguda y fuerte, resonante, tumbante para su oído sensible, sin saber que hacer, su lengua no quiso responder. Sesshomaru la contemplo bajo su vista, su menor estatura fémina le pronunciaban que necesitaba ser protegida, soltándola poco a poco de sus brazos, Cosa que no quería.

-Esta bien, no tienes que hablar si no quieres…- se giro sobre sus talones, pasando enseguida a la oficina de la jefa. Le vario el tiempo para reaccionar a una sorprendida y sonrojada Lin, Kagome aguanto su burla.

-¿Qué?- arqueo las cejas.

-Nada…, pero debiste ser mas cortes ante el sujeto que pago tu hospitalización- sonrió su amiga de sus ligeras sospechas, Lin sintió un golpe bajo. Su príncipe de hielo era el esposo de kagura...

_-¡Decepción, Decepción!- _tenia que haber una buena canción sobre esa palabra, pues de otra forma no podía sentirse o pensarse. Toda esperanza estaba anulada.

Eran las únicas deambulantes en el edificio junto a los guardias, caminaban de lado comparando diseños. -11:44 Pm- ; para esas horas ningún empleado, supervisor y jefe se encontraba en el edificio y ellas bien gracias todavía seguían ahí, pero eso les pasaba por ser empleadas personales. Ya les faltaba poco, a un asi Lin parecía en todo momento retraída, Kagome sabia que le afecto saber que ese tipo era esposo de su jefa, en la pasarela podía haber notado como Lin le atrajo a primera vista el hombre, y para variar cuando a la joven solía gustarle cierto "tipo" algo pasaba….!algo! .

-Terminamos.- diversiono kagome archivando las fotografías en el monitor, Lin se puso de pie tomando el bolso, apagando las luces de las oficinas. Seguidas caminaron juntas a la salida, desde ahí tomaban direcciones opuestas. Lin se negó de que Kagome le diera un aventó a su hogar, ya había mencionado que no le gustaba molestar a su amiga.

Lin percibió que alguien la observaba, pero no encontró a nadie mas que su solitaria persona y unas cantas luces alumbrando. En las calles de Paris era inusual ver asaltos y esas cosas, así que caminar un poco no le haría daño. Sesshomaru la miraba a lo lejos, recargado en su auto cruzado de brazos bajo la noche y luz de luna, camuflajeandose fácilmente con su smokey negro. La encontró atractiva e inocente igual que en el hospital, caminando sola sin fijación alguna. Quería decirle que si la llevaba a su hogar, pero seria demasiado pronto, no quería asustarla, Antes de abrir la puerta de su auto, apago la colilla de su cigarrillo…

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba tirada en suelo con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza de lado, su fino cabello negro cubría medio rostro impidiéndole verla mejor, enseguida antes de que todos lo arruinaran, tomo el pulso de la joven cercas del oído, pareciera que todo estaba bien, sentir esa finita piel tan nívea le demoro mas del tiempo necesitado para tomar el bendito pulso. La cargo en brazos, los reporteros ahora fijaban la atención en lo "ocurrido", Sesshomaru los esquivaba cordialmente pero no lo suficiente para dedicarles miradas matadoras ante los flash de las cámaras._

_Los paramédicos del evento la atendieron, se la llevaron al hospital mas cercano, Kagura trataba de dar las mejores explicaciones posibles, si no todo seria un desastre. Con una simple llamada, Sesshomaru hizo por arte de magia que ningún reportero se encontrara, uno que otro valiente pero nada perjudirico para la prensa._

_-¿Quien pagara los gastos hospitalarios?.- pregunto la enfermera quien asía el papeleo, Kagura menciono que su empleada no tenia seguro alguno y que no estaba dispuesta a pagarlo. Sesshomaru la interrumpió dando unos cuantos números de cuenta y su nombre completo a costas de su esposa, enfurecida una serie de reclamos no faltaron, pero para las pulgas de Sesshomaru, el siempre salía ganando._

_-Tuviste que pagarle la hospitalización, ¡ja!- refunfuño dedicándole celos en sus palabras._

_-Esto no pasaría si no mal pasaras a tus empleados.- Kagura se cruzo de brazos, no queriendo admitir que tenia razón, salió de allí colérica. Aprovechando entro y Ahí la vio recostada con el cabello extendido a lo ancho de la cama, su tez blanca enfrente de la luz y esos grandes ojos cerrados por el estrés y cansancio. Sintió pena por aquella jovenzuela hermosa y acaricio su mejilla, se detuvo._

_-¿Que Demonios estas asiendo…?- se dijo, retiro su mano, Lin empezaba a reaccionar, antes de que pudiera verle la mujer, se fugo encontrándose a unos pasos a la que parecía su amiga y el doctor que estaban por entrar a la habitación._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sonrió de lado evitándose la pena de hacer el ridículo al frente del retrovisor, lo que acaba de hacer no era frecuente en el.

Lin descansaba en su amplia cama, como necesitaba el descanso, _-dormir,dormir._- Era todo lo que pensaba. Sus pensamientos divagaron por miles de lagunas mentales sobre el famoso _"Esposo"_ de su jefa. ¿Por qué pago el?, ¿que tenia que ver ese hombre?, apenas y cruzo palabras en la pasarela…bueno, ella cruzo palabras por que ni un Hola (Hai) japonés pudo devolver en plena Francia. Imagino como seria su relación con Kagura, si era perfecta, Monótona…!uff! ni hablar. Reprimió todo en un santiamén, sabia que no tenia oportunidad con el de ninguna forma.

- En mis sueños…- hundió su rostro en la almohada, aspirando el olor al perfume de hombre que dejo impregnada en ella en solo unos instantes de toparse en aquella oficina. Nunca había visto un hombre maduro y con ese calibre de atractivo…."otro motivo mas para odiar a su jefa".

Se profundizo tanto en los pensamientos que acabaría soñando con el, tal ves mañana con algo de suerte le vería de nuevo, esta vez para dedicarle una de sus usuales sonrisas.

Temprano había recibido una llamada instantánea de las secretarias, Kagura saldría por motivos que no dijeron y hoy podían tomarse el día libre. Es como si de repente Kami escucho sus rezos, Por fin un Personal Day para ella misma, sin apuros, mandados, diseños…todo eso que a menudo le hacia perder la cordura y los pies sobre la tierra. Despertó horas mas tarde de lo usual, se dio una ducha larga y desayuno algo completo y saludable. Llamo Kagome pero la grabadora dejo mensaje por ella : -_Habla Kagome, por el momento me encuentro indispuesta, deja tu mensaje- ; _Lin colgó el teléfono, perder el tiempo en un mensaje que su amiga que respondería en la noche, no tenia caso. Resignada de pasar un día mas sola se arregló por veinte única vez posible, Unas cómodas sandalias, vestido entallado de su cintura color crema y un divertido listón rosado. Se miro convencida, pese que trabaja en una de las estadías de la moda, no optaba por quitar su radiante sencillez. Paso por su mente dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel no era mala idea.

Sesshomaru recorrió la ciudad del _"Amor"_ solo para quitarse el aburrimiento, el sol no lograba estorbar demasiado, asi que solo camino un poco en el trayecto, paro en un reducido pasillo mezclándose en la multitud, percibió a jóvenes artistas tocando melodías en las a trajeadas calles, dejo caer algunas monedas como lo haría cualquier persona. Siguió su paso hasta ver de frente a la gran torre. Su sorpresa fue ver a la joven arriba de ella caminando libremente, saboreando un barquillo que a juzgar por su color crema, era de vainilla. Pero que valiente y buena condición tenia la muchacha, caminar a esas alturas de la torre era cansado, Decidiría hacer lo mismo, pero para eso tenia su tarjeta Platinium y pagar el ascensor, que lo llevaría hasta ella. Después de todo tenían puntos que aclarar.

Caminaba sin cansarse, el barquillo escurría por sus manos, ya que no lo probo demasiado, afortunadamente una mujer se detuvo al tratar de controlar a sus perros que enseguida se comieron el helado de Lin, sonriente con los númerosos animalitos rodeándole, los acaricio y siguió su camino. No fue hasta unos minutos que paro el paso recargándose en los gruesos barandales de la torre, el viento refrescaba y revoloteaba su cabello, admirando el paisaje de la nueva Francia casi en pleno Otoño. Tener días como estos no le hacia daño, pensar en lo que ha hecho de su vida le hizo reflexionar varias cosas, sumida ajena de quien la asechaba, Sesshomaru tomo lugar cercas, Lin por instinto se giro a verlo.

-Usted…¿Qué le trae por aquí?- pregunto de lo mas normal queriendo ser socialista, Sesshomaru siguió mirando al horizonte .

-A distraerme un rato...supongo- le contesto secamente.

-Ha…es bueno de ves en cuando; por cierto, no tuve tiempo de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi…usted sabe…el hospital.-

-Descuida-

Lin conmovida, estiro su mano con un propósito.- Mucho gusto, Lin Hachirobei- , Sesshomaru estiro su mano segundos después; - Sesshomaru Taisho- la jalo levemente para besarla como era debido. Sonrojada espero que el tipo soltase su mano, enseguida se vieron envueltos en una conversación quizás no muy larga pero si confortante. Las miradas compulsivas del hombre con ese rostro que no expresaba nada la ponían nerviosa.

-¿Cómo terminaste en tu trabajo..?- pregunto esperando saber algo mas de la castaña, ella se quedo pensativa resumiendo todo el drama por el que paso para llegar hasta donde estaba, le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Pues…no ha sido fácil, estudie toda mi vida para ser una reconocida diseñadora…pero como podrá ver…no ha funcionado…- le respondió temerosa, rogando que no mal interpretara las cosas sobre su esposa. Pero no paso nada, el siguió en vista enfrente. –Usted me parece que es un importante empresario.- añadio.

-Lo soy.-

-Siempre me intereso el mundo de los negocios, mas esto es mi vida, el arte de cierta forma…-

Así pasaron hablando de charla en charla, cosas sin importancia, otras muy personales, pero el hombre se negaba a decir algo sobre su estado civil, quizás no quería incomodarla con ello. Pasaron las horas en un punto máximo en el que el oscuro anochecer les abrigo con frio viento, Caminaban por las calles de Paris disfrutando de las luces y alguna música callejera. Lin empezó a temblar guardando calor por si misma con las manos sujetando los hombros, Sesshomaru al verla retiro su saco negro y la cubrió, le quedaba demasiado grande, casi como vestido. Avergonzada y la culpa sobres de ella, siguieron el paso.

Convivir con el esposo de su jefa no era apropiado, mucho menos convivir con la empleada de su esposa, ahí ellos dos se debatían en lo prohibido, pero no podían dejar de pasar la oportunidad de conocerse, no cuando las cosas mas triviales, comunes estaban de su lado y la casualidad logro juntarlos de la manera mas extraña, después de todo ellos lo preferían así.

-Gracias por traerme…la verdad no era necesario.- retiro el saco de su cuerpo entregándoselo al dueño, Sesshomaru lo recibió satisfecho, ya sabia donde vivía aquella mundana, un lugar chico, acogedor y agradable, un poco menos de su gusto acostumbrado a lo grande, pero comparado con el vacío que lo acompañaba, esto era el cielo.

-De nada, espero que podamos volvernos haber.- ni el mismo Sesshomaru creyó lo que decía, pero en realidad la idea no le molestaba en nada, seria reconfortante platicar con la diseñadora, con ella sentía que podía hablar coherentemente , eso lo demostró en la tarde de hoy. Como acostumbran en parís un beso de despedida fue lo que Lin le obsequio al Albino, gesto que lo sorprendió.

-No creo que sea bueno….- se adelanto para abrir la puerta; - De nuevo gracias- cerro.

A un sentía la calidez de aquel beso sobre su fría mejilla, el contacto de sus labios rosados no se iba, y no quería que se fuera. Rápido todo aquello se esfumo al saberse su triste realidad, en su mano un reluciente anillo dorado.

¡¿ Y como decía la melodía?

_-¡Decepción, Decepción!-_


	3. Chapter 3 Te confieso

**_Hola! New Cap :3 si lo se, he dejado muy abandonado el fic, pero es que ni un solo coment me llega u,u como creen que estoy? triste! pero no importa :)_**

**_disfrutenlo. _**

* * *

cap 3

kagome la recibió en el trabajo con un almuerzo, una ensalada de frutas con algo de yogurt natural y granola. Sonriente acepto la petición de la que seria su _"Mama"_ en ves de amiga, pero sabia que lo hacia por que se preocupaba por ella, después de aquel desmayo no iba a querer que ocurriera otra vez.

Se saludaron naturalmente y comenzaron su trabajo, todo estaba en silencio, solo los murmullos de los empleados dándose buenos consejos sobre los diseños, Lin le lanzo un pisapapeles discretamente para llamar la atención de Kagome, esta miro incrédula a su amiga que tenia rostro de desesperada.

-Hu…¿Qué pasa Lin..?-

-No me vas a creer lo que me paso ayer…- hablo en su voz mas baja.

-Adelante dime.- se emociono acercando su asiento mas a Lin, graciosa estaba dispuesta a confesarle lo que paso desde su inicio en la mañana hasta en la noche donde fue y la dejo personalmente en su casa. Kagome quedo impactada, si no es que con la boca abierta.

-Y… Le di un beso…en la mejilla.- finalizo la pequeña aventura vivida la noche anterior.

-Lin…pero; No crees que sea algo arriesgado.- dedujo su compañera con una mano en el mentón, Lin bajo el rostro sabiendo que era cierto.

-Lo se pero…fue inevitable después de que cruzamos palabras.- caprichosa.

-Hay amiga.- suspiro kagome. – Esta casado, y lo peor del caso que no con cualquier persona…- las dos se miraron y suspiraron, seria mejor volver al trabajo. Kagome tenía toda la bocanada de razón de su parte. No tenia caso involucrarse con algo que era prohibido, seria como jugar con fuego al rojo vivo.

-Estas muy extraño Sesshomaru.- Rompió el silencio su esposa, quien lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos rojizos sobre los ámbares, Terminando de firmar los dichosos contratos que tenían pendientes desde que llego. A el no pareció importarle y siguió merendando en silencio ante la vista de Paris. –No me gusta que me ignoren, Sesshomaru.- Recalco con recelo su nombre, ya tenia tiempo tratando de conversar y el no parecía cooperar.

-No me pasa Nada Kagura.- Contesto irritado, No por que tuviera esa actitud tan déspota, si no por que toda la noche no dejo de pensar en Lin…

-Desde que llegaste, no hemos tenido una sola Noche juntos…-

-Estoy ocupado.-

-Ocupado eeh, .- se Rio. –Dijiste que tenias demasiado trabajo Ayer , Y….- guardo silencio. Sesshomaru espero que completara la frase.

-Olvídalo.- se puso de pie, sacando de su bolso algo para pagar la cuenta y guardar el papeleo. –No tiene caso, pero ten en cuenta que me entero de _todo_ Sesshomaru.- Se fue de incógnita, El albino frunció el seño notablemente, Odiaba que quisiera dominarlo e implantarle miedo de esa forma tan patética, Sesshomaru hijo de Inutaisho, dueño de las empresas textiles mas grande del mundo, ¿Dejase amedrentar por una simple Mujer celosa?...No lo creía. Ya empezaba a pedir el divorcio si no fuera por que su esposa es la mas grande publicidad donde ganaba millones, la dejaría…

-¿_Y vale la pena esos millones..?- empezó hacer preguntas su subconsciente._

_-Es mi deber,.-_

_-El deber que quieres es estar con Lin…apenas y has rosado un tanto de piel y quieres mas…-_

_-Soy un hombre que razona, no me dejaría llevar por algo tan cotidiano.-_

_-¿Cotidiano?, no has dejado de pensar en ella día y noche, es tan…Sencilla, linda, sincera, afectuosa…-_

_-Sandeces.- _obligo a guardar silencio el mismo, enseguida pago la cuenta y se retiro, quizás con algo de aire fresco lograría apaciguar ese subconsciente.

Camino callado sin mirar a las personas que pasaban de su lado, solo fijando en encontrar a una en especial, Miro su reloj de mano. -11:07Pm-. Hora en que Lin salía del trabajo, si es que Kagura le había dado quebrada. Espero unos cuantos minutos mas y ninguna señal. Resignado por sentirse estúpido en esperarla como joven enamorado , sonrió de lado. Antes de acercarse al Auto, las voces de dos mujeres conversando le dejaron al descubierto, Kagome se quedo quieta mientras a Lin le tomo segundos después enterarse que Sesshomaru estaba casi enfrente de su casa, el tipo siguió con la mirada indiferente.

-Bueno…creo que hasta aquí llego yo Lin.- se volteo su amiga despidiéndose.

-Kagome…No.- murmuro sujetándola firmemente del brazo. –No me dejes sola…- suplico con nervios, la mejor amiga carcajeo.

-Solo diviértete.- le guiño el ojo.

-Pero…Esta bien, hasta mañana- Sonrió en largo, mientras que Kagome se alejaba con prisa para subir al Auto que estaciono lejos, No quería arruinar el momento.

Lin por su parte se aferro mas a su bolso, sentía que la fuerza de esos ojazos dorados la iban a matar, Espero que dijese algo pero el seguía sin decir nada, un movimiento certero le llamo la atención, el tipo se retiraba sin decir nada.

-Espera….- dio unos pasos para estar a su lado y averiguar cual fue el motivo de su inesperada visita. –No Sabia que vendrías…si no yo hubiera llegado mas temprano….- hablo como si ella tuviese la culpa de dejar al hombre afuera con el frio inicial de Otoño.

-No vine con tigo.- Mintió,!claro que venia con ella!,¿Entonces que hacia parado enfrente de su casa esperando? .pero aceptarlo era demasiado difícil y comprometedor. Lin no se dio a las bajas y siguió a su lado.

-Ho…Entiendo, entonces dejémoslo como casualidad.- Lo excuso, Una amplia sonrisa le dedico al Oji dorado solo para dejarlo como algo que paso sin razón, El inoportuno sonido de su estomago arrancarle los intestinos del hambre le hiso pasar la mayor vergüenza. Sesshomaru le escucho y paro el paso al verla completamente sonrojada.

-Ven, Cenaremos en alguna parte.-

-P-pero…-

-¿Quieres desmayarte ?-

Esta bien, no quería desmayarse, no frente a el de nuevo. Agradecida y sonriente acepto, Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano, Lin no se quejo pero sabia que estaba mal, a un asi no dijo nada, abriéndole las puertas de la aceptación a algo que no era.

Cenaron de las comidas tradicionales de Francia, Después de ello siguieron caminando a lo ancho y largo de las toscanas, igual tomados de la mano como una pareja. Lin husmeo en aquellas manos el anillo que representaba el matrimonio y no lo encontró. Era algo bueno no verlo, pero eso significaba que ¿No le interesa el matrimonio.?. Soltó la mano de Sesshomaru en el acto, todos aquellos pensamientos la denigraban , No quería ser una simple amante, por que sabia que es de mente débil y un corazón tan noble, que cae profundamente enamorada en cualquier momento.

-…de verdad gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir..- cabizbaja.

-¿Sola?.-

-Es mejor que mal acompañada..- se sincero empezando a caminar, Sesshomaru la alcanzo rodeándole de la cintura, ella poso sus manos en los pectorales para abrir mas espacio, la tenia demasiado estrecha a el.

-Suélteme, por favor.- sonrojada, sin querer en realidad despegarse de el, sus conciencia la traiciono. Su embriagador perfume y ese cabello plata sujetado con una coleta, resaltando esas facciones, hicieron que acercara sus labios al hombre, este se inclino a una altura razonable , tanto como para rosarse apenas los labios, Lin temblaba y no sabia por que diablos era, solo se concentraba en probarlos. Entonces así como la manzana del árbol prohibido, Adán y Eva obtuvieron lo que querían. Un beso que se torno desconocido a algo totalmente opuesto aquello, singular, caprichoso, abrumador, suave, ligero, rico.

Duraron unos cuantos minutos, Lin empezó a relajarse y abrir sus grandes ojos, esos que a Sesshomaru le encantaban, No tendrían un color extravagante pero no dejaba de transmitir miles de expresiones en ellos, mientras que el poseía unos Ámbares pero no reflejaba nada…¿Entonces de que le servían?.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento…- apenada como si de algo horrible hiciera, se deslizo y corrió a donde el destino y el viento la llevaran con tal de estar lo mas lejos posible, pues ya no resistía la pena, vergüenza y tirantez que provoco, No se lo perdonaría. Sin poderla alcanzar para pararla, prefirió dejarla huir, el también sabia de ante mano que todo esto conllevaría graves problemas. A un asi el gran error y la impotencia de saberse que hay mas de una mujer que le robo la mirada y el seguía atado a la cordura de negocios con una que ni siquiera le importaba. Mientras esa joven estaba totalmente puesta sin nadie que la proclamara.

Metió su mano derecha al bolsillo y saco su anillo de bodas, pensó que no traerlo le serviría de algo, pero ya vio que nada funciono, al contrario, empeoro la situación, No entendía porque a veces le es tan difícil decir lo que sentía, es algo muy extraño e ilógico, "tienes a la persona que te robo el corazón en frente de ti, la ves a los ojos oyes como te pregunta algo y tu te quedas sin habla, finges estar pensando cuando en realidad te bloqueas, le das vueltas al asunto y al final no dijiste nada" exactamente eso es lo que le pasaba. Pero no se daría por vencido, en vez de volver a poner el famoso anillo en su dedo, lo dejo caer a costas de la gran fuente de agua. Ahí ya no lo volvería haber, Tal vez todo marchaba muy rápido, ¿Pero si no es ahora cuando?, siempre se dijo que las cosas valían mas cuando se actuaban en el sentimiento instantáneo. Y esta era una de ellas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta!.- se estrujaba el cabello, Ya calmada se quito los zapatos y se encamino descalza a lo que faltaba por llegar a su hogar, en realidad no se habían alejado demasiado, solo le tomo quince minutos corriendo. Se detuvo y agarro aire, miro a la luna como en las absurdas películas románticas, donde mirarla y después algo fantástico pasaría. Pero para la suerte que ella tenia, todo era imposible.

Temprano cargaba dos vasos de unisel llenos de café negro, caminaba por los pasillos del edificio antes de llegar, subió al elevador para llegar hasta las oficinas de diseño, apretó el botón rojizo indicando el piso, pronto un par de manos interrumpieron la partida, adentrándose el hombre que le erizo la piel.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días,.- contesto con la voz mas normal que pudo hacer mientras veía como los números de la pantalla avanzaban lentamente.

-Sobre anoche….-

-No se preocupe, no diré nada, solo finjamos que nada paso.- tomo la iniciativa la diseñadora, Sesshomaru agacho la mirada con una sonrisa, ganarse algo mas que solo una conversación mañanera de esta chica, seria un reto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, Nunca busque divertirme con tigo.- entonces el elevador se abrió saliendo unos cuantos pisos antes, Lin se quedo sin habla analizando lo que dijo el hombre.

-_¿Qué nunca quiso divertirse con migo?. ¿Qué quiere decir?- _pensó.

Dejo los vasos de unisel frente al escritorio de su amiga, salpicando un poco por el impacto fuerte. Kagome se dejo venir acorralando a Lin en su propia área de trabajo, necesitaba que le contara todos lo detalles. Lin se dejo llevar por su amiga confesándole cada escena que no podía faltar.

-¿Y como te sientes con el?-

-Ha que te refieres…-

-Si, es decir, me dijiste que te la pasaste de lo mejor.-

-Es un buen hombre pero…- se dejo sentar en el escritorio. –Tiene esposa, y ya sabemos cual.- miro en dirección a la oficina de kagura.

-Lin, siempre te has dejado amedrentar por ella, Es hora que sepa quien eres.- alzo su mano en señal de victoria.

-Te recuerdo Kagome quien tu fuiste quien me dijo que tuviera cuidado.- (¬¬)- le miro con cizaña, una fría gota se visualizo en la sien de Kagome.

-Si ya se lo que dije, no me hagas caso,.-

-Tal vez pueda que acepte salir con el…¿Pero y mi trabajo?.- se miraron las dos, dejándose escapar un suspiro, arruinando todo el clímax.

-Mejor dejémoslo al tiempo Lin, ya veras que algo bueno tiene que pasar.-

-Ojala….-

Sesshomaru avanzaba a la oficina de Kagura, antes había buscado a la diseñadora pero no la encontró, llegando al destino, abrió la puerta sin permiso. Su esposa hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo firmaba unos papeles.

-Si, bueno espero que tenga razón señor, Sesshomaru ha firmado los papeles.- le miro mientras guardaba silencio para dejar hablar al hombre al otro lado de la línea. – Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, hasta pronto.- Colgó.

-¿Era mi padre?.-

-Si, quiso asegurar que firmaras los contratos.-

-Por que no iba hacerlo, si después de todo viaje hasta aquí para eso.-

-Buen punto.- se erguio y los rodeo del cuello. – No quiero que estemos asi.- le besaba el cuello apasionadamente. – Me extraña que no te quedes con migo, y no oses tocarme para nada.- llevo la mano de Sesshomaru a unos de sus pechos.

Kagura le dicto un beso desenfrenado llevándolos directamente al escritorio, los papeles y plumas cayeron al piso asiendo un poco de ruido, la corbata estaba ya en el piso y no lograban separarse, Sesshomaru con el esfuerzo se separo mirándola directamente, demostrando que sus besos ya no funcionaban con el, Ingenua de lo que su esposo trataba de decir, siguió con lo suyo pero el no correspondió, si mucho solo por costumbre.

La puerta se abrió con una joven demasiado atareada, resbalándosele de las manos dibujos y papeles. – Señora Kagura termi…ne.- Atenuó su voz, Las pupilas se le hicieron chicas, las piernas no le respondieron. Verlos ahí en medio de una pasión no le sentó muy bien, y menos aquello que le sucedió horas antes. Pensaba que sufriría otro desmayo.

-Lo siento…-

-Lin.- se incorporo su jefa, acomodándose la fina falda entallada color rojo. – Siempre tan oportuna querida.- hablo con sarcasmo , arrebatándole los papeles de las manos. –Tienes exactamente tres segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.- Asiendo caso omiso de lo que su jefa dijo, estaba congelada al entrelazar miradas con el tipo quien no se inmutada con nada.

-Estas despedida.- Entonces fue cuando Lin pudo reaccionar, miro a su jefa pasmada

-Señora Kagura, no puede despedirme…-

-Esta claro que no sabes como funciona aquí, Desde que llegaste no has sido mas que una espina. Y si puedo despedirte cuando a mi se me venga en gana- chasqueo sus dedos.

-Yo…yo…- contuvo sus lagrimas, giro sobre sus talones resignada con su frente en Alto, todos ya se habían dado cuenta que estaba despedida, los gritos de kagura decirlo lo predijeron. Kagome se tapaba la boca con las manos, sin poder objetar algo. Lin tomo su bolso del escritorio y salió.

Kagura para callar todo el habla de fuera, cerro la puerta, volviendo a su postura inicial, Lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso, Sesshomaru la aparto con un empujón leve.

-¿Ahora que.?.- recargo sus manos en las caderas.

-No tenias por que despedirla.-

-¡Haf! No me digas, tu igual eres duro con tus empleados.-

-No con los que hacen un buen trabajo.-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver.-

-Robas sus diseños, te quedas con el crédito ¿y la despides?.-

-Que tonterías hablas, Acaso La estas defendiendo…- Miro la mano derecha de Sesshomaru, encontrando que no estaba el anillo.

-¿Dónde esta el anillo?.- El no contesto. –Sesshomaru, tienes mucho que explicar.-

-No doy explicaciones a nadie.- reacomodo su traje.

-Soy tu esposa.- dejándola con el habla en la boca, abrió la puerta.

-¡Sesshomaru, en este instante te giras para darme la cara! ¡Ahora!.-

Sesshomaru la miro por el rabillo y perfil de su rostro. –Se acabó.- pronuncio.

Al finalizar lo que restaba de la tarde, Lin seguía en su casa de renta, llorando como no pudo hacerlo antes, ¿Ahora de que dependería?. ¿Sin trabajo como se mantendría?, buscaría otro empleo pero seguro kagura ya habrá mandado miles de cartas a su nombre, como una mal empleada, todas las compañías estaban a mando de su ex jefa. Hundió mas su rostro en la acolchonada almohada, lagrimeando en ella.

-_Todo ami…- _ si, pobre joven, absolutamente tenia al destino en su contra, pero no era su culpa, ho si, no era su culpa, es su estúpida jefa quien le decía que todo estaba mal, cuando el talento que Lin tenia superaba todas las expectativas, pero de que serviría haberse matado en el estudio, cuando un _mediocre cualquiera _se postulaba en el reinado de la moda. El teléfono la saco de sus atormentos, con desgana contesto.

-Lin,….¿como estas?.-

-Fatal, no tengo ganas de nada.-

-No te preocupes, renunciare y conseguiremos otro trabajo.-

-¿Estas loca?, sigue con tu trabajo kagome, No tienes que pararte por mi.-

-Lin no me digas eso, no quiero dejarte sola.-

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre has visto por mi, ya te dije que estaré bien.-

-Veremos como salir de esta Lin, te lo prometo.-

-Gracias Kagome, si me disculpas…quisiera descansar.-

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.-

-Gracias, siempre lo he tenido en cuenta, que descanses, adiós…-

-Adios…-

Lin no se preocupo en volver acomodar el teléfono, ahí lo dejo a su suerte, empapada de lagrimas, los recuerdos de Sesshomaru se le vinieron en mente.

-Tengo que pensar en el ahora…- lo menciono sin fuerza, quedando en un estado de transe. ¿Cómo algo que pasa sin palabras, puede amarrarte a tanto?.

Molestosa melodía del timbre a horas de la mañana, despego ojo por ojo tallándose, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata.

-Immediatemente (Enseguida).- aseguro sus pies con unas pantuflas blancas y abrió la puerta, Un hombre en uniforme azul y una libreta en las manos.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle (Buenos días señorita).-

-Bonjour (Buenos días).-

-Traigo un arreglo de flores para la señorina.- hablo en español con acento francais (Frances), Un compañero se acerco con un gran arreglo de flores , mezcla de orientales, occidentales y de varios tipos, colores divertidos y primaverales, tanto como para darle luz a un departamento.

-Firme aquí Mademoiselle.- sonrió entregando la libreta, Lin firmo y las recibió.´

-Excuses (Disculpe),¿ puede decirme quien las envía?.-

-Je suis desole Miss. (Lo siento señorita).-

-Pas de problema (No hay problema).-

-Pero si le hace sentir mejore señorina, devu de serle alguien que le ama, usted sabe, el amore.- asiendo un ademan con los dedos juntos, besándose la boca como gesto típico de los franceses. –Boune Journee le Madeumoiselle (Que tenga buen dia linda señorita)- se fue una vez firmada la entrega.

-Wi..- cerro, Puso el gran arreglo florar en la mesa, inspeccionando si tendría una tarjeta, y en efectivo, ahí estaba una pequeña tarjetilla blanca con fondo de flores rosadas, con unas palabras cortas en letra manuscrita.

"_El perdón es la alegría de los que hicieron un daño sin mala intención,_ _Perdóname, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte junto con mil años de amor y sinceridad"_

_Atto: Sesshomaru Taisho._

Fueron llegadoras, Lin enterró en la esponja del arreglo la tarjeta. No odiaba al hombre, incluso se creía débil por que sin importar el no tenia culpa, de alguna forma llego a entrometerse tanto, que las mínima oportunidad para estar con el, la aprovecharía. Esas pocas veces que se encontró con el fueron intensas, ningún hombre ni uno solo ,lograba despertar en ella cosas inexplicables, la sonrojes por los aires y ese aura de protección, la excitación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Tenia que estar desquiciada para ponerse a pensar todo aquello en un momento como este. Sonriente acaricio los pétalos de la primera flor que se encontró.

-Sesshomaru…-

El estoico hombre esperaba en la línea alguna respuesta de su padre, ninguna llego, el muy cobarde enviaba a sus secretarias personales para acudir a sus necesidades, no sabia pronto las leyes del juego estaban por cambiar.

-Su padre esta indispuesto Señor sesshomaru, ¿Gusta dejarle mensaje?.-

-Quiero hablar con el ahora.-

-De nuevo, le ruego que me disculpe, pero no puedo hacerlo.-

-No me interesa,.

-Lo dejare en espera…- termino dejando a sesshomaru con música de fondo en el auricular, fastidiado de la insolencia personal, colgó casi rompiendo el aparato.

Regreso poco apenas de la tarde, después de haber dejado solicitud de empleo en módulos de diseño, todo ellos la negaron, Kagura había hecho de las suyas para sabotearla, siendo dueña de todas las compañías de modelaje, era normal que si algo decía ella se cumpliera, cabizbaja caminando al rumbo mas perdido que encontraba, el cielo le sonrió. Ahí en un caffe nombrando "Le cav Du", se reflejaba en la puerta de cristal un letrero con necesidad de personal. Contenta de ello entro, Un lugar hermoso y cálido, con exquisito olor a panecillos y chocolate.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?.- se acerco un joven, para su destino era el mismo que la había ayudado en el metro, aquel que se ofreció para estirarle la mano y alcanzara el transporte, mas no dijo nada, espero que el lograra reconocerla.

-Busco empleo, espero que no estén ocupados.- miro a los lados, asegurando una fila que no encontró.

-No, llegas justo a tiempo, solo queda un puesto, ¿estas segura que quieres retomarlo?.- hablo al que parecía, por su gafete el manda mas.

-Claro, no hay ningún inconveniente.-

-Oye, ¿no eres tu la joven del metro? .- cambio de tema.

- si soy yo, esperaba que no me reconocieras.-

-Como no hacerlo, espere tiempo para volverte haber.- a pesar de sus palabras sonaran muy extrañas, se percibía que no las dijo con mala intención.

-Kohaku.- estrecharon su mano en saludo occidental. -Lin.- le sonrió, La chica sin mas explicación lo admiro, tan simple, lleno de pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y alto de estatura, reflejaba seguridad en si mismo.

-Entonces debo firmar aquí.- miro la ultima hoja del papeleo sobre la mesa.

-Si, ahí mismo, después debo entregarte tu uniforme y el horario, la paga no es mucha, pero tu como mesera las propinas te servirán de mucha ayuda.-

-No es problema, tener un trabajo ahora mismo después de que me despidieran, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra.- carcajeo en broma, dándole el lado bueno ya no tendría que soportar a kagura, Pero a la vez su sonrisa se opaco, eso significaba perder sus sueños y alejarse de su amiga.

-Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que es buena oportunidad aquí.- rio, Lin le entrego el papel ya firmado. Kohaku se digirió a unos cajones de la cocina, ahí le entrego un lindo mandil negro, junto con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, con el escudo bordado de una taza derramando café.

-Tu horario será semanal, tu dia de descanso puedes pedirlo a libertad. El trabajo es simple, pedir la orden amablemente, después entregar el ticket y finalmente llevar el pedido.-

-Es fácil.-

-Lo parece, no sabes cuanta multitud tenemos en veces.-

-Es fácil,- volvió a contestar risueña. Kohaku también Rio alegre.

-Desconozco un trabajo mas pesado que este.-

-¿Bromeas?, yo trabaja como empleada personal de Kagura Izumi Ogami.-

-He oído hablar de ella, dicen que es un demonio.-

-Lo es, solo que viste a la moda.- _(Frase de la película: El diablo viste a la moda, en petición de una fiel seguidora) .-_

-Bueno, veo que no tendrás ningún problema, mañana temprano te espero aquí.- salieron a la puerta, despidiéndose, apenas y tuvieron esa conversación, ya se podían llevar bien. Kohaku guardo silencio, un hombre parado detrás de Lin que la mirada con suma importancia le dedico unos ojos de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- se giro. –Sessh…-

-Esta bien, me paso a retirar Lin, mañana temprano.- entro de nuevo al establecimiento, Lin hiso de cuenta que el Albino no estaba ahí, camino con los brazos cruzados tratando de resguardar el frio viento, su gabardina café, el gorrito francés del mismo tono y el abrigo delgado, no le ayudaba. Sesshomaru empezó a seguirle el paso, alcanzándola considerablemente, quito su enorme y pesado saco negro, envolviéndola junto a el.

-No lo necesito, puedes irte…-

-Te acompaño.-

-Claro que no, tu presencia solo me provoca problemas.-

-Mentira..-

-Eres demasiado terco- se alejo unos pasos.

-Lamento que perdieras el empleo.- Lin paro, se giro y lo miro al rostro.

-¿Lo lamentas?, no nos conoceremos lo suficiente, pero debo admitir que…- Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja esperando que completara la frase, odiaba que las mujeres fueran tan complicadas.

-Ni como decirlo, toma.- se quito el saco estirándolo frente a el. –No lo necesito, ahora ve con tu esposa, no se que haces buscándome, ya fue bastante que me vieras humillada-

-Tampoco tengo respuesta para eso, pero es mas humillante estar con una mujer que no amas- se acerco tomando el saco y posicionándolo en la espalda de Lin, usándolo como camisa de fuerza para apegarla a el.

-Que haces…- el espejismo de volverlo a ver y aspirar ese aroma la contrajo. Sesshomaru hiso un gesto inexpresivo pero que representaba felicidad para todo aquel que supiera leer con agilidad las expresiones faciales mas tenues. –No lo entenderías, es suficiente decirte que…necesito verte- la apretó de la nuca, con la otra mano libre levanto su mentón.

-Es tan extraño esto…-

-Lo es, pero es verdad.- la beso, el contacto de esos labios fríos se torno caliente e imperativo, imagen totalmente panorámica. Sesshomaru se hundió sus labios como pudo y se lo permitió el cuerpo humano. El frio los despertó, Lin recargo su cabeza en el pecho fornido, Sesshomaru descanso su mentón en la cabellera negra de la diseñadora.

-El frio pronto llegara, te llevo.-

Esa noche fue tranquila, conversaron y aclararon algunas cosas que los mantenía a distancia, tener que verse a escondidas mientras el resolvía el problema de su matrimonio seria un importante evento que esquivar, estar en alerta, Kagura ya sospechaba y eso arruinaría las cosas, tanto como para Lin tanto como para el en la compañía de su padre, es por eso que trataba de comunicarse.

-Gracias por las flores, son bellísimas.-

-No me agradezcas, es un detalle pequeño, de los muchos que puede haber.- la beso, ella sonrió abrazándole.

En las noches Lin recibía visitas frecuentes de kagome, le decía como iba todo allá y de lo sola que estaba sin ella, soportando los maltratos de kagura, sin mencionar que había conocido un chico llamado Inuyasha, muy agradable pero que solo convivio una vez con el. Lin ya comenzaba su nuevo trabajo en el caffe, la paga si era menor, pero las propinas la salvaban, era como recibir el doble del sueldo. Ella y Kohaku ya tenían una relación estrecha de amistad, completa y prospera, todos los días era de saludarse y después comer un postre. De ley era pasar el tiempo con Sesshomaru saliendo del trabajo en su casa, ahí era donde podían estar sin preocupaciones ni las mínima señal de problema. Los domingos podían estar un día completo, cubriendo la necesidad de estar juntos.

Esa tarde cansada, desabrocho su mandil colgándolo en el perchero, remplazándolo por una gabardina, el invierno en Paris era precipitado, se despidió de los nuevos amigos que tenia y partió. La tarde era rojiza combinando a la perfección con los edificios y las toscanas a los lados, la fría agua de algunas calles cruzando en pequeñas lanchas y los jóvenes románticos en medio de ellas. Puso cada guante en las manos, aferrando su bolso con ella, Pasaría hacer una llamada y ver si Kagome estaba disponible, pero recordó que estaba indispuesta lo que restaba de la semana.

-Tenias que esperarme.- la voz varonil represento atención de la joven, Lin sonrió y le abrazo con fervor, dándose un beso de bienvenida.

-Pensé que no vendrías, es muy tarde.-

-No es tarde para venir por ti.- le tomo de la mano para caminar al auto.

Entraron al departamento, recuperando el tiempo perdido, leyendo un libro, merendar, tomarse unas cuantas copas y al final, terminando abrazados en el sofá.

Lin dio vuelta a la ultima pagina del libro, encontrándose con una en blanco, antes de cerrarlo Sesshomaru estiro su mano impidiendo, estiro su mano con un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir unas cuantas palabras.

-Esto afirma todo lo que hemos pasado y sentimos.- termino con su voz autoritaria, Lin sentía que era plena, no era un hombre de platica extensa, o alguien que demostrara lo que pensaba, solo era callado y ya. Para que tener a un príncipe azul, cuando se puede tener a un lobo feroz que puede verte mejor, tocarte mejor y comerte mejor. La joven estiro su mano acariciando las suaves mejillas blancas, se acerco y le beso.

-Gracias, es hermoso lo que has escrito, prométeme que resolveremos…esto.- se refería al compromiso de Sesshomaru y el trabajo como diseñadora.

-Te lo prometo.- beso su frente.


	4. Chapter 4 Amándote

_Ok,. me rindo, u,u forever alone haha nadie me deja su comentario T.T morire...x.x_

* * *

_cap 4_

-Lin, la pareja esta en la mesa tres.- grito kohaku mientras servía y ordenaba lo que los clientes pedían, Lin camino con su pequeña libreta para empezar a tomar apuntes, saludo cordialmente y anoto lo usual.

-Dos capuchinos americanos.- arranco la hoja, pegándola sobre un piza papeles. Kohaku enseguida empezó a preparar todo. Así siguió su rutina, clientes y mas clientes, de alguna forma a Lin le agradaba esto, No era su sueño pero todo era tranquilidad, sin gritos ni estrés. Pero como echaba de menos a su amiga, ya casi no compartían tiempo juntas, hablaban horas por teléfono poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas, pero no era lo mismo.

-¿Pasa algo Lin?.- se despojo del mandil, colgándolo en el perchero, después tomo asiento junto a la cansada mesera. La hora trabajo había concluido.

-Nada…- sonrió bebiendo del café, miro la hora en su reloj de mano, ya no faltaba mucho para que Sesshomaru pasara por ella, tenían semanas que a esa hora o minutos mas tarde el estaba presente. Kohaku melancólico le miro buscando algo en su rostro frustrado y angelical, sabiendo que algo andaba mal.

-Perdona mi intromisión Lin, pero el tipo que viene con tigo,¿ no es algo mayor?.-

-Etto…si pero, solo algunos años..-

-Ho… y son pareja cierto.- afirmo el chico con desilusión en su rostro, Lin abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, eso nunca lo vio venir, ¿ahora que le respondía?.

-Algo asi…

-Ya veo, bueno;.- se puso de pie y camino a la barra para terminar de cerrar el establecimiento, Lin le acompaño y juntos salieron, Kohaku quiso quedarse para hacerle compañía, cuando el hombre de ojos ámbares se acercó tomándola de la cintura, previamente le clavo un beso. El joven se quedo ahí mirando como mal tercio apretando ligeramente el puño, sentía resentimiento y celos por algo que no tenia caso, Lin era su compañera y amiga de trabajo, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera algo por ella, desde aquel día del metro.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Observo a una llamativa joven correr, a toda prisa esquivando personas, cosas y mascotas. Tropezando graciosamente con montones de papeles gráficos en sus brazos._

_Extendió su mano, La dama logro tomarlo y dio un brinco._

_-Gracias, No sabes de lo que me has salvado.- le dijo exhausta, El solo se le quedo contemplando, estaba desaliñada, lo decía por la curiosa vestimenta entre mezcla de "Se me hizo tarde y agarre lo que encontré primero", Pero hermosa e inocente._

_-De nada…- pensó el mismo antes de hablar, no quería mirarse precipitado al iniciar una conversación, solo guardo silencio mirando cada poro de esa piel blanca._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._**

Kohaku dio unos pasos y camino lo mas lejos que pudo, Lin ya no estaba en sus sentidos como para prestarle atención, ahora que llego el tal Sesshomaru, el quedaba como plato de segunda mesa. Sonriente empezó a retomar su camino, era hora de irse a casa.

-Kohaku…- se separo Lin para girarse y ver que su amigo ya no se encontraba. De principio se sintió mal por haberse portado de esa manera frente a el, pero Kohaku comprendería, si algo conocía de el es que era demasiado comprensivo. Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano sin siquiera darle importancia de lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Subieron al auto y emprendieron, Pensaba que se dirigían a su casa, pero el rumbo que tomo el Albino fue diferente.

-¿A dónde vamos?.-

-Es una sorpresa…- se limito a contestar, la joven prefirió callar y esperar.

No fue hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio, Hotel para ser exactos, Lin percibió temor y pena creyendo cosas erróneas sobre el, Sesshomaru le explico que era donde se establecía desde que llego, calmando las ideas de la diseñadora. Entraron al mejor cuarto, tal y como el hombre estaba acostumbrado.

-Aquí es donde te hospedas, es maravilloso…- recorrió la gran habitación.

-Si..-

-Dime, por que vinimos aquí.-

-Ya era hora de que conocieras donde me quedo.- camino a un armario y saco un hermoso vestido entallado color negro, de la cintura tenia un cinturón blanco ajustado con una piedra de cristal adornando el conjunto, Lin lo miro de sorpresa y se acercó a el para acariciarlo.

-Quiero que te lo pongas esta noche.-

-Sesshomaru, es divino pero…no puedo aceptarlo.-

-¿Por qué no.?..-

-No tienes que molestarte en comprarme cosas…- le miro dolida expresando el sentimiento de sentirse una carga, ya había sido suficiente que le pagara una vez la renta, pues su sueldo era insuficiente.

-¿Sigues pensando que eres una carga para mi?, estas muy equivocada.- esas palabras hicieron que Lin entrara en un estado de pensamiento definitivo, al verla le dio un beso con desesperación. ¿Era tan difícil entender que _El _quería estar a su lado sin importar nada?. Ella lo estaba asiendo feliz como ninguna otra mujer le hiso sentir completo y eso merecía mas que la mísera gratitud.

–Ahora, ve y toma una ducha, te espero.- le dijo separándose. Lin abrió sus ojos, tomarse una ducha en su departamento era extraño, pero las palabras en aquel hombre nunca expresaban algo malo.

Recargada en la regadera del baño pensaba cada situación en la que vivía, cayéndole la exquisita agua caliente que le relajaba, el frio ahí afuera era escalofriante. Termino y encontró sin darse cuenta una bata de baño junto a unos pants. Sonriente se cubrió saliendo al mismo tiempo que secaba las puntas de su cabello, Miro en direcciones opuestas y el no se encontraba, apresurada se cambio midiéndose el costoso vestido.

Sesshomaru entro a la habitación, admirado ante la vista que tenia, sabia que era bonita y hermosa sin necesidad de tanto alboroto, pero verla vestida como toda una dama, fuera del uniforme de mesera, la asían ver como una musa griega.

-Y…¿Te gusta?.- pregunto sonrojada con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de acomodar las zapatillas de gamuza negras. El hombre se acerco hipnotizado, la recorto de arriba a bajo y luego acaricio su mejilla, apoyándose en ella para regalarle un alegórico beso francés.

-Perfecto, ..- Ella sonrió complacida.

Pararon a uno de los restaurant situados de la gran ciudad, cercas de la torre Eiffel, Sesshomaru pidió la mesa de reserva, tomaron asiento y el mesero trajo vino tinto como cortesía. Lin miraba las personas caminar en distintas formas, apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano, mientras Sesshomaru terminaba de dar el pedido.

-Te molestaste para armar todo esto…- dijo Lin refiriéndose a todos los obsequios.

-Mereces algo mas de mi.-

-Gracias…Arigato.-

-¿Japonesa?,- arqueo las cejas de sorpresa. - Creí que solo eran rasgos…- Lin rio perdida.

-Soy originaria de Japón, es solo que vine a Francia en busca de oportunidades..-

-Interesante.- bebió de la copa sin dejar de verla. - ¿Tienes familia?.-

-Bueno…- Guardo silencio, dudando si responder o no . –Soy huérfana de nacimiento…- , Sesshomaru trago duro, no imaginaba que la joven estuviera sola, se sintió miserable al haberle preguntado tal estupidez.

-Lo siento por ello.-

-Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo.- le sonrió de la forma mas cálida, asegurando que ya todo estaba bien, El Ojidorado dejo la copa, hoy mas que nada necesitaba probar esos labios que por tanto tiempo habían estado solos, jurando para si mismo que la protegería y cuidaría, pues la amaba al poco tiempo de conocerla, y pensar que se mofaba de los libros absurdos donde remojaban las ideas del amor como algo fantástico.

Salieron a la terraza especial, un jardín pequeño con la vista mayor y poco gorda. La luna estaba en su plenitud dejando radiar ese tono entre blanquecino y rojizo, totalmente llena.

-La vista de parís nunca fue tan expectante..- se recargo en el barandal enmaderado, olvidando que se encontraba en un lugar extranjero. Sesshomaru llego por la espalda, descanso su mentón en el hombro de Lin, cubriéndola de los vientos helados, protegiendo el calor humano. Pero eso no paro para que la chica temblara.

-Hace frio, entremos.-

-No…- lo sostuvo consigo. –Quedémonos aquí…- se volteo, rodeándolo del torso para abrazarlo. – No quiero separarme de ti,- confeso.

-Nunca lo haría.- agrego conmovido, busco sus labios para besarlos.

El auto viajo a velocidad rápida y constante, hasta llegar al hogar de Lin, era tiempo de dejarla aunque el no quisiera, el reloj ya marcaba pasadas de la madrugada y cada quien tenia que asistir a su trabajo, una vez mas se despidieron con su promesa de verse como todos los días. La puerta cerro y ahí Lin se encamino para una muda de ropa, algo cómodo para dormir, se recostó boca abajo aferrándose a las orillas de la almohada, Reprochándose de haberse enamorado de un hombre casado, sin evitar poder sentir ese fuerte pensamiento de necesidad, afecto, amor y pasión que le tenia a Sesshomaru. ¡Diablos por que!.

…..

Anotaba los pedidos de los clientes, llevando y trayendo lo que necesitaban. Kohaku había estado serio últimamente pero Lin pensó que era normal, a veces el chico tenia malos ratos.

-Lin tienes una llamada.- voseo el muchacho desde la cocina, Lin asintió y se dirigió tomando la extraña llamada.

-¿Si…diga?.-

-Lin…-

-Sesshomaru…- reconoció su voz varonil, programando una sonrisa al instante.

-Llamo para decirte que hoy no podre acompañarte, surgieron problemas con…-

-Kagura.- se apresuró a contestar tristemente.

-Si.-

-Ha…entonces, no hay problema.-

-Seguro que mañana podremos vernos, te lo prometo.-

-Esta bien, debo de regresar al trabajo.- observo a mas clientes formar parte de las mesas.

-Cuidate…- pauso, antes de terminar. .- Te amo..- Dijo imaginando que Lin no lo escucharía.

-Y yo a ti…- colgaron en respuestas mutuas, La chica suspiro fuertemente antes de seguir con el trabajo y que Kohaku no la viera en ese estado tan penoso.

-¿Todo bien?.- pregunto el joven de pecas.

-Claro.- acomodo su mandil negro y volvió al trabajo.

…..

Lin Aprovecho ese día sola, así podría salir con Kagome y platicar, logrando que su mejor amiga hiciera un esfuerzo por verse, terminando en un mall comiendo helado y riendo graciosamente, una contra otra platicando las ocurrencias.

-Me da gusto que te estés bien en el café.-

-Si, es agradable,.- lamio su barquillo , -¿Cómo esta todo por haya…?- recordó con odio las situaciones de su antiguo trabajo. Kagome dio un respingo.

-Ni bien ni mal, Desde que te fuiste se me ha dejado todo el trabajo, Kagura exige más diseños pero nada la convence.-

-Ha que te refieres…-

-Ahora que no estas todo se ha reducido, incluso en los medios publican que han perdido el toque.- Hablo kagome seriamente, rememorando las ultimas estadías en el trabajo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_-Kagome, quiero esto terminado en una hora.- cruzo unos papeles con otros, dejándolo regados sobre el escritorio._

_-Pero es imposible…- se negó, Kagura no alcanzo a escucharla, ya había entrado a la oficina._

_Kagome recogió los bosquejos, antes una platica que se escuchaba por fuera de la puerta logro que despertara curiosidad, ya que el nombre de su amiga estaba incluido._

_-Y que piensas hacer…- hablo una voz desconocida, quizás de algún empleado._

_-Odio decirlo, desde que se fue Lin, no hay diseños buenos.- _

_-Eso lo sabemos, explotabas a la pobre chica, y el colmo es que la despediste por una cosa tan banal como tu romance…-_

_-¡Cállate!, No le pediré que vuelva.-_

_-Que orgullosa eres, sabes que sin ella como la tonta asistente que tenias diseñando para ti, estas perdida, menos mal que has dado malas recomendaciones de ella, si no todos se darían cuenta de tu fraude.-_

_-Si, fue algo bueno que hice, No dejare que esa matada se quede con el crédito.-_

_Kagome escucho cada palabra sin equivocarse, lo que presentía y sospechaba sobre su jefa era cierto._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-Kagome, Kagome…- hablaba Lin moviendo las manos en el rostro de la perdida, Kagome reacciono.

-He…-

-Te quedas en los cielos.-

-Lo siento.-

-¿Entonces..?.- se refirió a la conversación.

-Ha…nada Lin, cosas sin importancia.- sonrió, ocultando los problemas que provecieran a su mejor amiga.

…..

A la vuelta de unas calles mas, un hombre y otro que parecería años menor que el, se dejaron llevar por palabras sin sentido, chocando sus caracteres entre si.

-Sesshomaru, no has hecho nada productivo desde que llegaste.- El mayor de los albinos guardo silencio, Consideraba que hablar con su medio hermano menor llamado Inuyasha era completamente innecesario

-Siempre me ignoras.- alzo su volumen de voz.

-¿Para que te envió mi padre?.-

-Ha supervisarte.- se burlo el menor. –Mi padre piensa que esto de la compañía te esta desinteresando, Kagura ha llamado diciendo que te encuentras distraído y fuera de las reuniones importantes, además que su relación va empeorando.-

-Y eso que.-

- Sabes que ha mi no me interesa que hagas, seguro que te estas divirtiendo con alguna ramera de por aquí.- Lo dijo como si fuese algo normal. Sesshomaru se apresuró a tomarlo del cuello y elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo, tomando como una ofensa para Lin lo que dijo su idiota hermano, Pronto lo soltó al momento de recobrar la cordura.

-¡Miserable, no vuelvas hacerlo!.- sobo el adolorido trancazo –Quien es demasiado importante para que te pongas de esa forma.-

Sesshomaru ignoro el comentario, Lo de Lin seguiría en secreto hasta que se fuera el momento correcto. – Vuelve a Japón, No tienes nada que hacer aquí.- le dedico una amplia y fría mirada.

Rato después de haber tenido una platica con su detestable medio hermano, se fugo a las oficinas de Kagura, Necesitaba charlar con ella y aclarar puntos básicos de la empresa y por supuesto de su relación, La mujer no tenia por que decirle a todo mundo lo desastroso que era su matrimonio.

La peli negra sensual estaba ocupada dando una entrevista a los medios, desanimado se recargo en la pared encendiendo un cigarrillo para pasar el rato, Una hora después el corte de la entrevista le dio tiempo suficiente a Kagura para acercarse a su esposo.

-Que trae por aquí.-

-Tu lo sabes.-

Kagura se burlo. – Estas enfadado por que te enviaron un chaperón.- Sesshomaru frunció el entre cejo de insatisfacción.

-No estoy para sarcasmo, Has estado llorándole a mi padre sobre nuestra relación.-

-¿Y que si lo hago?, Tienes que tener en cuenta que sin mi, tu compañía no es nada.-

-Eso crees, estas muy equivocada.-

-Si, creo que exagere, Pero soy un punto y lazo importante, ¿Si no, entonces por que tu padre se esmera en tenerme?.- Sesshomaru guardo silencio, separarse de kagura era mas que un conflicto marital, eso implicaba perder mas del 50% de su poder. ¿Qué indicaba decir eso?, Bancarrota.

-Hmmm.- se dio la media vuelta, Kagura sonrió, no dejaría que se le saliera de las manos el hombre que le daba frutos, Le encantaba dominarlo.

Enfadado al sentirse impotente de no entregarse como el quisiera a la mujer que le tenia envuelto, golpeo la pared cercas del elevador, levantando miradas de los empleados, sin prestarle atención se adentro, por que nadie alcanzaría a comprender como se sentía, encerrado y cautivo, tener a la persona que quieres solo como algo divertido, un amante, y esa idea le aborrecía.

…..

Kagome se despidió y siguió su camino directo a su hogar, había sido una tarde divertida y alegre. Lin en parte abrió la puerta encontrándose con lo mismo, Se sirvió una tasa de Te y medito las acciones siguientes. Partiría ahora mismo al hotel de Sesshomaru.

Parada enfrente de la puerta, dudosa si tocar o no, la gota de sudor frio recorrió su espalda, a estas horas de la noche era muy tonto hacer una visita, pero juraba que no resistía las ganas de verlo. Armada de valor accedió. El Peli plateado abrió la puerta en sorpresa, Lin se quedo ruborizada, estaba mojado con una sola toalla enredada en la cintura para cubrirlo.

-Lin…- se petrifico, en verdad no esperaba la visita.

-Y-yo…- balbuceaba.

-Pasa.- la salvo de hablar una incoherencia, Lin entro apenada, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacer esta locura.

-Es algo tarde para que me visitaras, pudiste haberme dicho que pasara por ti..-

-Me dijiste que no podías, esto solo fue espontaneo.- desvió su vista, no quería mirarlo en esa forma de poca ropa. Sesshomaru se percato y sin decir nada partió al baño para estar mas decente. Minutos después salió con una pijama y camisa deportiva, quien diría que este hombre ejecutivo tuviera esos gustos, pero para el deleite de la diseñadora, esta era de licra, viendo como tenia escondidos aquellos cuadros bajo el smokey.

-Estas fría.- toco las manos heladas de Lin, viendo como tenia las mejillas rojas quemadas por el frio y esos labios morados, la chica solo traía una gabardina delgada.

-He…si.- se avergonzó siguiéndolo a donde el la llevaba. Hasta llegar a un armario donde saco una chaqueta, ordeno que tomara asiento en la cama y enseguida regreso con una taza de Te negro. Abrigada con su chaqueta aspirando el olor del hombre, se dejo llevar bebiendo el Te.

-Tomaste muchos riesgos en venir, ¿que tal si Kagura estuviese aquí?.- hablo como si regañara a una niña, Lin le miro y rápido agacho su mirada, No había pensado en eso. Sesshomaru resignado y mal sentido, se sentó a su lado, la rodeo con su brazo derecho.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, lo que pasa es que...- se acurruco mas.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?.- le miro muy de cercas, aplastando los ojos chocolate con sus ámbares.

-Ya no puedo estar mas sola.- exprimió cada gota de razonamiento en esas palabras, dejo despistadamente la taza de te sobre la repisa mas cercana, fue lentamente a los labios del albino, diciendo en silencio lo que sentía y quiso decir en un principio, el comprendió y dejo de sobra las frases. Quito el brazo dándole espacio suficiente y tomarla por los hombros, ahí la encerró y la recostó sobres la cama, Lin se contrajo, Sesshomaru le acaricio las mejillas, expresando con sus ojos que no temiera a entregarse, el no se atrevería a profanar ese cuerpo sin consentimiento de ella por que el la amaba como nunca pudo amar a otra. La diseñadora removió los cabellos estorbantes del rostro del Peli plateado. Asi siguieron con las carisias mas extensas, profundas y rápidas, como por intuición. En menos de lo que tardaba en derramarse el Te de la repisa, ya se encontraba la joven desnuda y el con la ropa puesta. Inseguro de proseguir, Lin lo rodeo del cuello, incitándolo a no parar.

Picarona despojo de las primeras prendas a Sesshomaru, lo único que quedaba era ese bóxer azul marino, resaltando la virilidad abultada, grande y llamativa. Inundaron sus bocas, El hombre no pudo contener su pasión, abrió el labio inferior de la joven, escurriendo poca sangre entre su mentón, Una escena sádica pero hermosa, a ella no pareció importarle, se despego de sus labios siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva. Excitándose uno contra el otro frotando sus intimidades, Lin se remojo.

-¿Primeriza?.- le murmuro en el pómulo, .-Si…- respondió apenas en suspiro.

Sesshomaru lo explico poco, tenia la fortuna de ser el primero que le enseñara el arte del verdadero amor carnal, y que mejor por el tipo que la adoraba y la amaba. Metió sus dedos acostumbrando al cuerpo de Lin a esos roses, Luego lo remplazo por su miembro que ya palpitaba de la sangre hirviente correrle por todas las piernas, sintió estrecho, húmedo y caliente. La joven arqueo su espalda, tal vez en exageración, pero el dolor de sentir su cavidad desgarrada por el era demasiado. Sesshomaru enredo sus brazos debajo de la espalda, la pego consigo conforme la penetraba. Primero fueron en un vaivén lento, Luego rápido una vez que el cuerpo de Lin sintiese Placer. Dejo derramar su liquido viscoso y blanquecino dentro de su ser, cayo en el pecho de Lin rendido y agotado, Ella seguía roja, el sudor los unía como imanes, unos contra otros.

La luna se colaba dentro de esa gran ventana, testigo de lo único prohibido para la sociedad y bendito para ellos. El semen tibio dentro le arrullaba, las gotas que caían en su rostro de sudor la despertaban, como alarma en las mañanas. Sesshomaru se apoyó en sus brazos listo para salir, pero la chica no lo dejo.

-Quédate, un poco mas…dentro de mi.- suplico con aquellos ojos que solo Sesshomaru consideraba su vulnerabilidad, El no dijo nada, para luego cumplir y besarle. Lin se quedaba dormida, el cuerpo del hombre era tan acogedor, y ella tan febril y débil.

-Te amo,.- acaricio con su gran mano los cabellos negros, había jurado que la diseñadora no lo escucho otra vez, pero ella seguía con su teatro de estar dormida. Lo escucho fuerte y claro, devolviéndole con una sonrisa dormida en un abrazo que se aferraba a el. Ya son dos veces la ocasión en que dijo que la amaba.


	5. Chapter 5 Celos

_**Ho si se que estan ahi ¬¬ leeiiendo mi fic y no dejan coments! les jalare los pies en la noche! ok not...hahaha, aporten su granito de arena chavos :D haha no se crean pasen y disfruten.**_

* * *

_**cap 5**_

Ya tenia tiempo despierta, contemplado el rostro de Sesshomaru dormir plácidamente sobre aquella cama, se puso de pie y fue a la pequeña cocina integrada con un refrigerador. Se sirvió el café caliente de las mañanas y medito cada acción. Había pasado la noche en su habitación, asiendo el amor con miradas y caricias incontables veces. Se sonrojo y bebió de la humeante taza con cuidado de no quemarse, esto no era una estupidez, dichosa y alegre de tener espacio en el corazón del Oji dorado.

-Buenos días.- lo recibió con una sonrisa, Sesshomaru hiso el mismo gesto con burla, en el no tenían cabida las expresiones cursis, Lin no se ofendió. – Te prepare café.- extendió la taza, El albino la tomo y se recargo en la barra para verla vestida con una de sus enormes camisas puesta, y ella tan delgada debajo de ellas. Miro como Lin abría una caja de tono rosado con dos pastillas en el contenido, bebiéndola al instante.

–Lo tenias planeado….- dedujo, Lin lo miro inconsciente.

podías contenerte ni yo tampoco.- hablo como si fuera algo difícil, las ingirió y se estiro depositando un exquisito beso en la mejilla del confundido hombre, antes de que le diera una reprimenda. –¿Puedo tomar una ducha?.- Sesshomaru hiso un ademan con la mano,_ Adelante..._

-Gracias.- llego al baño en cuestión de nada.

El agua se escucho caer libremente, gota por gota, trato de mirar a través de la puerta como si eso fuese posible, alucino en que quizás Taisho la espiaba, pero el no tendría esas costumbres tan extrañas. Se tomo el tiempo necesario para terminar el baño y cambiarse al uniforme de mesera que arrincono anoche. Vestida para el trabajo, Sesshomaru seguía con la pijama puesta, ya que no tenia intenciones de trabajar temprano, apenas y era medio día.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?.-

-Si, he estado llegando tarde;- amerito ajustando los últimos arreglos de su uniforme. –No quiero que Kohaku me llame la atención.-

-¿Lo ha hecho..?- contesto debatico, no le daba buena espina ese muchacho, tal vez por que presentía que Lin le atraía,. Y ni pensarlo por que si no mandaría a cerrar ese negocio.

-Tranquilo; peor que Kagura no puede ser.- anudo el moño del mandil, Sesshomaru lo sintió bajo, ese había sido un golpe _realmente_ bajo, mas no dijo nada, no tenia el por que, el mismo lo presencio cuando la despidió y si no tenia nada bueno que decir preferiría callar.

-Lin…-

-¿si?.-

-Ya no es necesario que sigas trabajando, yo cubriré tus gastos.- esta bien, esa idea había cruzado por su mente desde hace semanas atrás, pero nunca lo menciono, no hasta que ese mentado kohaku despertó sus celos. Lin se giro sobre sus talones sonriente, tenia que evitar la rabieta de este hombre.

-No tienes obligación.- le beso para calmar los frondosos y evidentes celos del Peliplateado. –Kohaku, es solo mi amigo y compañero de trabajo..- . ¡Además de que se quejaba Sesshomaru!. ¿Hablando de celos?, cuando ella era quien se los pasaba con esfuerzo, el hecho de pensar que Kagura era su esposa, le asía ver su triste realidad.

-Eso te hace pensar.-

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte.- le implanto seguridad cerrando sus ojos chocolate para abrazarlo, no quería ir al trabajo sin llevarse consigo esa colonia varonil

-Vamos, se hace tarde.- Tenia que admitir que los abrazos de Lin eran adictivos, Para evitarlo habría que acompañarla al trabajo, el ya después se ocuparía en darse una ducha fría y volver a concentrarse.

Kagome trotaba considerablemente, el cappuccino en una mano y en otra los diseños que tenia que llevar lo mas aprisa posible, todo se había vuelto tan pesado y doblemente estresante sin su mejor amiga, no había nadie quien le ayudara, estaba sola. En un descuido arrebazo a un joven derramando el liquido en punto medio, manchando así el traje. Los colores en tonos rojos se le subieron de pies a cabeza, tiro los planos a un lado y se inclino para recoger el vaso de únisel vacío.

-¡ lo siento!- reverenciaba a la costumbre japonesa. –Fue un accidente, ruego que me disculpe,! Haf! soy tan estúpida.- limpiaba desesperadamente con un pañuelo la mancha.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto.- Hiso una mueca de burla, se quito el pesado saco de vestir gris, dejando intacta la camisa negra. – Lo vez, nada de que apurarte, solo fue el saco.-

Kagome se le pusieron los cabellos de punta; "_Derrame el café sobre Inuyasha…." "Moriré" , _con las marcas de equis en sus ojos, Inuyasha rio, que chica tan mas extraña, pero afirmaba que la había visto en algún lado.

-Lo pagare.- dijo asustada, imaginando el alto precio de su error.

-Puedo mandarlo a la lavandería.- hecho el saco sobre sus hombros, recogió el papeleo de la joven y se lo entrego.

-Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, ¿y tu?.-

-Ha..Kagome Higurashi ,.-

-Mucho gusto Kagome Higurachi,. Retrocedió irónico y dio la vuelta, esta muchacha tenia parecido extraordinario a su ex Kikyo, solo que eran tan opuestas, de aquí a la escala del menos diez al cero, Su antigua relación nunca solio dar ni un gracias o buenos días a cualquier persona, y la chica de enfrente hasta se disculpo .

Kagome le llevo segundos en reaccionar y volver a la acción, el grisáceo ya no se encontraba. Dios…este había sido el peor día de su vida…

-_Por aquí por aquí…!si! aquí es.- _pensó y entro llamando la atención de los presentes. _"Sala de conferencia y exposiciones" ._

-Un momento por favor- se paro kagura acercándose a una agotada joven – Creía que Lin era la única insuficiente.- desalentó a kagome.

-Perdone señora kagura, no volveré a pasar.- agacho la mirada, no tanto para fijarse de quienes estaban ahí, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y detrás unos cuantos entrajesados. No opto mas que guardar silencio y acomodar los diseños cada vez que su jefa lo indicaba. Terminada la exposición, se dejo caer imitando a su mejor amiga que solía hacerlo, dio un gigantesco suspiro y luego dejo caer sus brazos, desacomodo sus piernas para descansar mejor los pies, los tacones la mataban, estar diez horas diarias con ellos le produciría a cualquiera problemas ortopédicos y mas si se corría con ellos.

-¡Kef! Tu trabajo es realmente difícil.- le acompaño en la silla para charlar mejor.

-Supongo…- trato de verse fuerte.

-Mi cuñada es un monstruo.- se cruzo de brazos, viéndola coquetear con los nuevos empresarios, – No se como el idiota de Sesshomaru puede tolerarla.-

-¿Sesshomaru..?.- fingió no saber nada.

-Si, es mi medio hermano mayor, se caso con ella solo por cuestiones de trabajo.- Kagome le causo gracia, ese sujeto siempre se jactaba de sus locuras de una forma grosera y tierna, no sabia como pero asi era. Terminando de entablar una conversación larga, caminaron por los pasillos; de ves en cuando Inuyasha se ofrecía ayudarle con sus labores, excusa para pasar mas tiempo con ella y kagome no objetaba.

-11:23Pm.- el maldito reloj no mentía, llevaba mas de una hora esperando ha que Sesshomaru pasara por ella. Lo usual era esperarlo bajo el cartel del establecimiento, pero el frio ahí afuera era insoportable, las ventiscas lograban calar hasta en los huesos.

-Lin, puedo acompañarte a tu casa, si te vas sola correrías peligro, tienes esperando buen rato a ese tipo-

-Se llama Sesshomaru.- lo arreglo, _el tipo_ tenia un nombre.

-Si, Sesshomaru, como digas.- la juzgo loca. – Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres podemos alentar el paso, por si llegara…- que obvio lo creyó nulo, Lin resignada aprobó.

Tener que esperarlo y el no llamo fue indicio no muy agradable, ¿Qué había ocurrido para que no se comunicara?. Ojala estuviera en lo incorrecto y fuera algo absurdo, cuestiones de trabajo, el neumático se averió etc. Cualquier cosa….

-Lin.- interrumpió su amigo, -Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- a Lin le pareció absurdo lo que dijo, claro que confiaba en el, pero la pregunta aquí era, ¿Por qué se lo repetía?, seguramente tenia algo importante que decirle.

-Lo se,.- sonrió.

-Te he visto feliz con ese hombre.- odiaba llamarlo por su nombre. – Pero, tengo algo que decirte.- Frenaron el paso. –Unas noches atrás lo escuche hablar por teléfono cuando tu entraste a recoger algunas cosas… - la joven lo alentó para que siguiera. –Y, bueno, nervioso. – Parecía que hablaba con una mujer, claramente entendí que era su esposa.- Kohaku imaginaba que la diseñadora se quedaría pasmada, intrigada o cosas así, pero a cambio solo le dedico otra de sus sonrisas; como queriendo decir la verdad.

-Ya lo sabias…- en efecto, Lin lo sabia, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?, era demasiado lógico que solo en ocasiones se vieran, o a hurtadas conversaran, todo tenia un ritmo, Kohaku ya se las olía.

-Es una larga historia Kohaku, perdón por ocultártelo.-

-Sabes que no es problema, es tu vida, pero no me gustaría….que.-

La chica miro al cielo.- Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi.- le regalo un abrazo. –Pero quiero decirte que esto es lo que escogí, estar a su lado.-

-Ser una amante.- dijo en la forma mas cruel. –No hay peor puesto que ese Lin…-

-Se que me ama tanto como yo ha el.- aseguro satisfecha. –Un día estaremos juntos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.- finalizo su charla, sabiendo que ese _algún dia _llegaría tan pronto como Kagura dejara de existir. Definitivamente Kohaku no entendía su relación.

-Hay lin.- cabizbajo y después alzo la vista. –Soy sincero con tigo, no quiero que me lo tomes a mal.-

-Hehe, No kohaku, todo menos eso.- chistosa. Parando justo en la puerta de su vivienda. - ¿Sabes lo que es vivir tras la sombra de otra persona? ….pues…Yo si- inquirió, abrió la puerta y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias , que descanses.- corto.

-Si…que descanses.- cubrió su cabeza con el gorro de la chamarra deportiva, siguió el camino devuelta. –_Yo también se que es vivir tras la sombra de una persona…- _ dejo salir ese lamento.

Ya era tarde, el camino a su casa se derivaba en un punto de partida en el establecimiento del Café, desde ahí ya solo caminaba derecho y agarraba el metro. Un auto del año de estaciono sigilosamente, saliendo un hombre fornido y orgulloso de su porte glacial, arqueando las cejas llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, Ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Si buscas a Lin, ya se fue.- menciono sin que Sesshomaru se lo preguntara, todo con intenciones de hacerlo enojar. – Es tarde para que vinieras por ella, ¿Crees que esta todo el día aquí?.- El albino le miro por el rabio del ojo, dudando si ahorcarlo era una opción.

–¿Se fue sola?.- pregunto de lo mas hostil, Kohaku le sonrió de lado casi con malicia.

-Yo le acompañe.- le reto con la mirada, Sesshomaru no se dejaría, a paso rápido le tomo de la chamarra deportiva, si a su propio medio hermano lo levanto y golpeo, pro que no a este miserable.

-Tratas de provocarme.-

-No, solo te digo la verdad.-

-¿Sabes que te estas metiendo con el gran Sesshomaru?- Kohaku guardo silencio, no tenia noción del embrollo que estaba envuelto, el hombre estaba por asfixiarlo. –Si intentas algo con Lin…- lo dejo caer al suelo. –Para que hablar…es una perdida de tiempo.- paso enzima de el indiferente, se le asía absurdo decir algo que este idiota ya sabia en sus cinco sentidos. Subió al auto con ira y arranco rumbo a su estadía,. Kohaku se recargo en la fría pared, cubriendo con sus manos el cuello, esto las pagaría caro.

Manejo mas de lo indicado en los señalamientos, Maldiciendo a ese canalla, esquivando y a travesando muebles que se aseguraban en estorbarle en el camino, El semáforo indico verde y acelero, Se estaciono con la cólera que se respingaba sobre esos ojazos de oro.

-Sesshomaru.- le sorprendió la voz en el interior de la habitación.

-Kagura, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- se fue a la barra dispuesto a tomarse una copa, prestándole poca atención a la mujer que yacía recostada en la cama, con las intenciones de provocarle.

-Nunca te agradan mis visitas…- indico poniéndose de pie al ver fallido su plan. Reconfortante lo acompaño con una copa de vino blanco.

-Eso no me dice nada.-

-Pero si serás terco; tu padre me envió- agrego kagura en tono embelesado. – Pregunta a diario que es lo que pasa con tigo, no puedo darle respuestas por que ni yo se.-

-Sandeces.- ¿Qué su padre no podía venir?, cobarde.

-Ha Por cierto, me han estado llegando rumores…tu sabes, chismes de empleados.- sarcástica con la sangre pesada , le miro arqueando una ceja, Sesshomaru quedo estático, ¿Quién sabia sobre Lin?, la confiable amiga Kagome, pero estaba seguro que aquella ni un pio decía, Fue lo primero que se le vino en mente. –Dicen que…te han visto merodear con una ex empleada.- directo al punto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?.- cubrió su engaño para salvar a Lin de un problema.

-No se, tu dime. ¿Diversión?.- Guardo silencio. – No quiero prestarle atención a esas habladurías, se que no serias tan estúpido para dejar tu estilo de vida por una mundana. en fin tengo mejores cosas que hacer….- lo dijo como si fuese verdad, esa mujer no tenia nada que hacer mas que para dar ordenes y estafar a los empresarios. -¿Te acuerdas de la empleada que despedí en mi oficina?- Rio desquiciadamente, Sesshomaru aparento frialdad. –Volveré a contratarla, Tengo planes para ella- meneo la copa.

-Que cambio tan repentino.- cubrió sus palabras con una mascara de indiferencia, pero por dentro las palabras de kagura era como acido corrosivo en la piel.

-Igual que tu humor Sesshomaru.- Taisho negó sublime. - Iba a preguntarte que hace una taza de te regado sobre la repisa.-

-Me pides que te de explicaciones absurdas.-

-Hmm si es que…sueles ser demasiado ordenado.- despisto guardando una tarjeta que se encontraba debajo de las almohadas. –Me voy.- camino a la salida.

Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada hasta darla por perdida, no le agradaba nada de esto, pero no podía justiciar, las cuentas eran desde su padre hasta el matrimonio de kagura, para asegurarse un lugar en la vida de Lin y quitarla de los males que le esperaban. Sirvió otra copa de alcohol, controlar su enojo era un trabajo que requería profesionalismo, La familia Taisho tenia reputación de tener el carácter pesado con fluidez de arrogancia. ¿Que combinación tan perfecta no lo creen?, pero mas haya de todo el desahogo, era primordial para tomar respiros, estrello la copa en el concreto de la pared regando trozos de vidrio sobre la alfombra, Llevo sus manos a la frente removiendo el flequillo y se tiro en la cama con poca delicadeza. Tenia muchas cosas que consultar con la almohada.

Iba caminando hasta llegar al metro, subió y dio la parada mas cercana a su trabajo, no quería que la dejaran enfrente, esta vez preferiría caminar y dialogar con su mente, Anoche trato de evitar pensar en el, es por eso que tenia esas ojeras colgándose hasta la nariz. Entro saludando al personal de limpieza, cajeras, meseras, jefes y claro, el principal, Kohaku.

-Buenos días .-

.-Buenos días Lin.- prosiguió con las órdenes de los clientes, deprisa Lin ajusto su mandil para iniciar el sustento de vida. El pecoso perseguía los movimientos de la mesera, No mencionaría nada sobre anoche, el conflicto entre el y Sesshomaru solo concernía para hombres, lo cual si Lin se enterara, no se lo perdonaría, por que después de todo el salía perdiendo.

-Lin, la mujer de ahí requiere de servicio.- apunto a una solitaria dama que revisaba varias fotografías.

-Enseguida.- continuo hasta llegar a la mesa sin ver a la extraña, - Buenos días, Lin a su servicio, ¿Qué desea?.- se concentro en la libreta, la dama levanto su mirada.

-Con que eres mesera…patético.- burlo fumando el cigarrillo, exhalándolo en la cara de la impaciente mesera.

-Que hace aquí.- respondió tenaz, tratando se salvar la poca dignidad.

-Se que no soy mas tu jefa, pero no debes de olvidar los buenos modales querida, ¿Ho quieres que te despidan de otro empleo?.- Lin frunció el seño arrugando la hoja de papel entre sus manos, el día estaba tan perfecto hasta que llego esta venenosa. -¿Qué desea?.- se apropió de la conversación profesional.

-En realidad nada.- prosiguió, - Vine a proponerte empleo.- brillaron sus ojos, sabia que Lin no se resistiría a la oferta.

-No gracias, en verdad no necesito volver a trabajar para usted, con todo respeto ¿Qué desea?.- insistió en tomar su orden para que de una maldita vez se largara, Kagura lo retomo personal .

-Desapruebas una gran oportunidad Lin, Recuerda que no doy segundas oportunidades.-

-Tranquila, puede guardarla para quien en verdad quiera.- se giro.

Kagura empezó a reír. – ¡Vas a morirte de hambre Lin, una vez fracasada, fracasada siempre!.- le restregó los insultos con su mirada carmín;. Lin dio pasos en silencio, el flequillo le cubría medio rostro y solo notoriamente se deslizaban unas lagrimas, La humillo una vez mas.

-¿Estas bien?.- la paro su amigo enfrente de la clientela, idea que no fue buena, Kagura retiro sus cosas y salió de allí confortante.

–Si…-

Así Kohaku termino a lado de ella en toda la tarde, dándole ánimos y mintiendo que nada paso, Lin estaba hecha trozos, su sonrisa ya era por costumbre que por inercia, los demás empleados pudieron notarlo. Acto seguido una llamada le alegro la tarde a la desdichada.

-Sesshomaru…- le atino, ¿Quién mas seria?.

-Lin, lamento lo que paso, debí haber llamado anoche.-

-Te escuchas serio.- cambio de tema, no estaba de buen animo para ir mas afondo, Sesshomaru le percibió la voz apagada.

-Hablare con mi padre en un par de días, te explicare personalmente, pasare por ti esta noche.-

-Si no hay problema, yo también tengo cosas que decirte.- suspiro.

-Sera interesante escucharlas, Nos vemos mas tarde.-

-Hai, Hasta mas tarde…-Te amo.-

-Y yo ati.- Sesshomaru finalizo la llamada, Y Lin se quedo ahí con el teléfono a un en el oído, Entonces dio por terminado el quehacer. _–Si vieras lo que tengo que decirte_.-

El reloj marcaban las once y cacho, con ese diseño de una taza en el medio y las manecillas como cucharas para azúcar, Lin vestía con un saco largo , los guantes del mismo tono negro y el gorro francés que la caracterizaba simpática, Aborrecía presentarse frente a Sesshomaru con el traje de mesera, el vestía tan elegante y ella con los harapos que se alcanzaba a comprar con el salario y las propinas de sobra.

-Puedes irte Kohaku, el vendrá en unos minutos.- rompió el hielo.

-Me quedare ya lo sabes.- Lin le sonrió, que chico tan mas obstinado, Miro a ambos lados de la calle y encontró al auto negro llegar, de inmediato se incorporaron y salieron del negocio. Sesshomaru freno sin bajarse del vehículo, Lin abrió la puerta del copiloto, no sin despedirse de kohaku con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, los ojos del Albino chocaron con los suyos, matándose, hiriéndose, destrozándose…bueno, un sinfín de cosas que implicaran dolor ajeno, Pero no se podía hacer nada, No si ella estaba presente.

-Hasta mañana.- subió en cuanto antes, Kohaku le sonrió suspicaz.

En cuanto arranco Lin supo que algo marchaba mal, el albino le ofreció un beso, sintiéndolo demasiado tranquilo, como si fuese el ultimo, Preocupada y con intensiones de distraerse empezó a narrar lo que paso el día anterior, desde la conversación con kagome hasta el pleito entre Kagura, No quería ocultárselo a Sesshomaru. Era evidente que el ojidorado se demostrara intranquilo y enojado, si mas con esto estaba mas que colérico y después de matarse imaginariamente con el pecoso, estaba que echaba humo.

-¡Vino esa perra a humillarte!, Lin me lo hubieras dicho cuando te llame.- apretó el volante y freno de repente ante el semáforo en rojo, corto momento para mirarla y encontrarla con la vista en la ventana.

-Quiero que las cosas se arreglen a su tiempo, No es necesario que adelantemos las cosas,-

-Estas sufriendo por mi culpa.- le pego al vidrio asiéndole una e fisura.

-No, te equivocas, no es como piensas Sesshomaru.-

-¡¿Entonces?, ¡quieres sufrir la burla de esa cascabel!…- el semáforo brillo en verde, El hombre no le dio tiempo para que la chica respondiera, ya iba a toda velocidad rumbo a casa de Lin.

Estaciono el auto con una buena maniobra, bajando eufóricamente para abrirle la puerta a la mujer y sacarla por los hombros, Lin quedo asustada, las piernas le temblaban.

-Sesshomaru…me lastimas..- su voz se difumino.

-Lin, ¡¿porque sigues a mi lado y soportando a esa mujer?.- la sacudió.

-Sesshomaru…Por favor. Tranquilízate- imploro suavidad.

-¡Dime!.- se acabó su paciencia, las lagrimas de Lin brotaron chocando en las del Peliplateado, ahí fue cuando reacciono.

-¡Por que tu has soportado a esa mujer durante años!, ¡y por qué…te amo!.- saco las cosas que tenia encajonadas en su pecho. –- Sesshomaru dejo de estrujarla para abrazarla, adoraba que Lin dijese que lo amaba.

-Lamento todo esto.- recupero su perfil tranquilo y frio.

-Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos, confió en ti y en que todo esto se arreglara.- con la amplitud de su frase, Lin se puso de puntas y darle un beso que como paraguas bajo la lluvia, fue un sedante para ese hombre sin cabales.

* * *

Reviews? quien dijo yo!


	6. Chapter 6 Tonterias

_**Les cuento que no he tenido buenos dias T.T fallesio un niño en el hospital donde hago mi servicio de enfermera, estoy mega triste! pff pero aqi me tienen escribiendoles, tengo los ojos inchados y son las 6 de la mañana con mi laptop en el cuarto del hospital donde suelo dormir aveces, tube dos horas libres T.T DEJEN SU REVIEW, QUE TAN MALO ES MI FIC'? BNO..SI LO ES NO ME IMPORTA XD, ME ENCANTA DESATARME (y) BESOTES! GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Q ME HAN DEJADO! Y MIS SEGIDORES IGUAL! BESOS!**_

* * *

**CAP 6**

En la mañana caminaba fumando el cigarrillo sin que nadie le dijera nada, siendo el esposo de la jefa tenia sus prioridades, cuando en verdad no las necesitaba, ¿Quién podría llamarle la atención a ese tipo tan recio?, claro que nadie.

Se encamino a la sala donde Kagura le indico que se verían, según ella algo importante se avecinaba, Miro que estaba ocupado, tras la ventana las cortinas no dejaban de ver a varios hombres sentados, viendo claramente como la mujer se movía de lado a lado. Calmado se resigno a tomar asiento, seria descortés entrar como si nada, Además pasar ese instante solo seria suficiente para recordar lo de sucedió anoche en su arranque casi psicópata, suerte que su Lin le comprendía y era sumisa, si no tendría que haberse disculpado, cosa que no haría, odiaba hacerlo. Apago la colilla de su cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato y lo tiro al sesto inservible que no tenia cenicero, era de ley que sus recuerdos empezaran con una buena fumada.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dentro de la casa, Sesshomaru se acomodó en el sofá, revivió cada situación estúpida que le hiso pasar a Lin , todo por los celos y negatividad que rotundamente trataba de deprimir. La mujer le ofreció una buena taza de café dulce, le pareció absurdo al Albino que la chica le ofreciera café, pero luego comprendió, Si le daba alguna clase de licor solo le daría valor para convertirse en un asesino en serie, y eso Lin lo tenia muy en cuenta. _

_-¿Cereza?.- probo el café que al instante tenia un sabor diferente._

_-He si, un truco que aprendí desde pequeña en el orfanatorio.- tomo asiento para beber juntos ., - Hervir las cerezas en el café le da un sabor diferente, A los clientes les gusta, - _

_-Parece que si.- dio otro sorbo complacido. Lin dejo la taza y se inclino para sacar de un Baúl una cajita cristalina con un moño azul turquesa que contenía ordenadamente exquisitos brownies de varias clases chocolisticas._

_-Lo guarde para ocasiones como esta- sonrió sentándose, había sido un regalo de kagome, pero nunca tubo con quien compartirlo….hasta hoy. - mi difunta tutora Kaede-sama decía que el chocolate aliviaba diversos dolores, incluso los malos humores….- le dedico ojos de gracia y burla, Sesshomaru entendió entonces que lo agarro como su conejillo de indias. ¿Tan ridículo se porto el día de hoy?._

_-Mira te ofreceré este,.- apunto y tomo uno blanco.- Si te doy el negro te harás mas amargado.- Rio, quiso ofrecérselo en la boca como si fuera un bebe, pero el no acepto._

_-No me gusta...- dijo distante._

_-¿Por qué no?, es sabroso.- insistió infantilmente , No conocía persona en la faz de la tierra que no le gustase el chocolate, Sesshomaru la tomo de las muñecas asteado obligando a bajar la guardia, Cuando el decía No, era No._

_-No me gusta de esa forma…- brillaron su ojos con lujuria, el roció se perfumo de rubor en las mejillas de Lin, siendo mas que evidente a lo que quería llegar este alusivo hombre a pasional._

_-Entonces como…- se recostó al sentir el peso de Sesshomaru dejándose caer._

_-Así….- hundió sus labios en los de ella, saboreando el placer del café con cerezas, La diseñadora pego un suspiro, los húmedos labios de su compañero subieron al lóbulo de su oreja y bajaron al escote del suéter bordado en delgada tela, Pronto su ropa salió disparada para caer al suelo, reportándose casi desnudos aquellos dos. El hermoso conjunto intimo de Lin con encajes y moñitos adornando sus pronunciados atributos de mujer, le hicieron parecer una inocente niña y el un pedófilo apunto de cometer una violación. Arrebato de las manos de Lin el ya casi derretido browni, lo paso por la línea recta que separaban sus senos, Lamio desde ese punto de reunión hasta los dedos que contenían el delicioso manjar, dejándola completamente con la vista nublada . Lin para aportar algo, agarro el primero que encontró en el paquete, a la dicha era su favorito, Negro semi-amargo, mordió un pedazo y dejo que se derritiera en su boca, lo beso y cubrió con ellos los labios de Sesshomaru, le tocaba ahora divertirse, embetuno su cuello y también a esa nombrada "manzanita" que tenían todos los hombres, pero ninguno tan marcada como la del Ojidorado. Lamio hasta dejarlo limpio y con el miembro viril rosando su vientre provocándole cosquillas. Sesshomaru se atrevió a quitar el merengue de un biscocho para cubrir uno de los pechos de Lin y succionarlo hasta oírla gemir de place al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba el sabor empalagoso de las golosinas, la mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas que dijera su nombre de manera sexy y provocadora con la voz tan dulce que tenia. La femenina harta de ser solo la muñequita de porcelana, se incorporo tanto como se lo permitió la noción, a Sesshomaru le gusto esa actitud y se dejo hacer, Lin metió su mano con morbo y saco el miembro, admitía que estaba avergonzada, nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, con el reciente sabor de chocolate en los labios, profundizo su boca entremezclando el rico deleite dulce y salado de los fluidos del Albino. Un quejidito de placer se escucho en la sala, Sesshomaru lo estaba disfrutando y eso entusiasmaba a Lin siguiendo mas rápido. _

_La mandíbula de Lin no dio para mas, exhausta se recostó de lado frunciendo el entre cejo para contener su excitación y controlar sus fluidos, Sesshomaru la giro quedando frente a frente, quería que lo viera mientras le asía el amor, que supiera que era sincero y que nadie mas le tenia embarcado. La diseñadora enterró sus uñas en la amplia espalda sintiendo como la penetraba, El tipo derramo suficiente café en el cuerpo de su Lin y lamio de nuevo, el liquido llego hasta sus intimidades asiendo una fusión deliciosa de sabores humanos._

_-Sess..- ruborizó, ya estaban apunto de culminar el acto carnal, otra vez ese liquido la lleno en su ser, tibio y delicioso junto al sudor pegajoso que los unía con olor a chocolates, Acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru, merecedora de su protección, Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Lin se desespero._

_-Que bueno que no soy diabética.- carcajeo sin intenciones de dormir, -Imagínate todo lo que sufriría en situaciones como esta, una ves pude….-_

_-Lin.-_

_-Si..- paro la platica._

_-Duerme.-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Duerme.- endureció su voz y la abrazo mas fuerte, la clave era dormir con cierto silencio, pasar la noche en su casa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Sesshomaru.- dijo su esposa recargada en el marco de la puerta, Fin de los buenos recuerdos cuando hablo, el hombre se puso de pie sin motivación.

-Que sea importante Kagura,..-

-Y es importante hijo mio.- hablo la tercera persona en voz mas aguda que salió de la nada , sabiendo que su hijo estaba sorprendido, solo que los ojos de Sesshomaru no expresaban nada, herencia de su madre. –He venido personalmente tal y como lo pediste, me dicen que han tenido problemas con tigo.- Kagura seguía con los brazos cruzados sonriente, tal vez Inutaisho pondría en cintura a su esposo.

-Padre.-

-Sesshomaru, que problemas has estado provocando muchacho.- lo rodeo con la vista. –Te envié hace días…semanas- corrigió, -¿Ya terminaron de firmar el papeleo?.- incluyo a kagura en la platica, la dama asintió.

-Si, en los primeros días señor.-

-Perfecto.- aplaudió.- Pero hay algo que no me basta, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?,.- agrego, analizando si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sesshomaru y kagura no dijeron nada. –Bien, ahora he creado un nuevo contrato que asegura la ganancia en un cien por ciento, es un acuerdo que solo se puede firmar por ustedes dos, ¿Qué dicen?.-

-Necesitamos hablar eso en privado.- Como respuesta de su hijo, obtuvo una mirada fría y rápida.

A los pocos instantes ya se había ido sin decir una palabra, todo lo que planeo se le estaba saliendo de las manos, estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo cuando llego su grandioso padre a complicarle los planes, no quería dejar en la ruina el imperio que su progenitor creo durante años, eso seria egoísmo, pero el hecho de haber creado nuevos contratos sin su consentimiento, estaba fuera de lugar.

Lin Llego con una gran sonrisa y el corazón acelerado, Sesshomaru pasó la velada en su casa, durmieron los dos sobre su cama y tomando una ducha unidos para quitar ese dulce del cuerpo y hacer el amor, quería avisarle a kohaku que se tomaría el día por cuestiones de enfermedad para seguir recostada con el Albino, pero Kagura arruino todo con una de sus llamadas. Kohaku la sintió tenaz y abundante.

-Te levantaste de buen humor hoy.- lo dijo con ironía, pues ayer la chica estaba impasable.

-¿Se nota?, es que anoche fue de lo mejor.- empezó a recoger sus materiales de trabajo, el joven le dedico una sonrisa falsa, tratando de ignorar cada detalle que Lin le platicaba, Mucho fue su odio y coraje que termino por quebrar un plato de Te.

-Estas bien..-

-Si, solo estaba cuarteado.- explico limpiándose los restos de cerámica.

-Bueno; empezare a trabajar, si necesitas ayuda avísame.- entonces dejo sin preocuparse al chico dentro de la cocina, triste y decepcionado, desconocía que algo le pasara a su amigo, con ímpetu cumpliría otro día de trabajo y mas noche rencontrarse con Sesshomaru, asi era su rutina diaria y no le aburría, a menos de que algo mas pase.

Inuyasha ayudaba a leer cada contrato que su padre le entregaba, habían conversado muy poco acerca de las novedades empresariales dentro del territorio, mas bien parecía perdido. Estas ultimas horas la paso de lo mejor a lado de Kagome, midiéndose si era lo correcto empezar a invitarla a salir, estaba seguro que no lo rechazaría, pero sabia muy poco sobre ella, que tal si tenia una relación, o no le había simpatizado lo suficiente, ya que a menudo peleaban por diferencias absurdas, pero al final siempre terminaban hablándose bien.

-Pásame por favor el bolígrafo.- movió la mano para recibirlo, su hijo lo entrego. No pasaron ni tres segundo cuando Inutaisho hiso una secuencia interrogativa al menor –Inuyasha, ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Sesshomaru?, ha estado indispuesto a mis ordenes.-

Inuyasha dejo de prestar atención a los documentos, se preguntaba por que su padre trataba de averiguar sobre su medio hermano, si ya estaban acostumbrados a su carácter, distante, frio, arrogante, superior, calculador…

-Inuyasha.- capto su atención.

-He, si.- recapacito, -No lo se, igual me pregunto lo mismo, cuando llegue kagura dijo que Sesshomaru no quería compartir habitación con ella y que ha estado ausente estas ultimas semanas.- hasta ahí llego su conocimiento, Tocaron la puerta, uno toque mas rápido que el otro, esa era kagome.

-Adelante.-

-Perdone la molestia Señor Taisho, Kagura me ha enviado para entregarle esto.- enseño unos sobres en amarillo cerrados, Inutaisho lo tomo amablemente.

-Gracias jovencita.-

-De nada.- dio la media vuelta, antes de llegar a la puerta, Inuyasha le indico con la mirada que lo esperase. Ya en la salida caminaron a un garrafón de agua cercano, tomaron esos curiosos vasos de papel y los llenaron.

-Te ves ocupado con tu padre Inuyasha, no se molestara si estas aquí.- imagino que solicitaba de sus servicios.

-Na, puede arreglárselas solo, Esta ocupado pensando en otras cosas.-

-Como que…-

-El imbécil de mi hermano, si antes era raro ahora es extraño.-

Kagome se le puso la piel de gallina, solo ella y Lin podían juzgar al hombre de su comportamiento. –No creo que sea algo importante.- hablo antes de beber agua.

-¿Tu crees? , Yo opino que esta en depresión, mi padre firmo nuevos contratos con un valor sorprendente, si se llegaran a divorciar perderíamos todo .- Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y escupió el agua, dándose palmadas en el pecho, Inuyasha quedo extrañado.

-Perdón,.- se incorporo después de ese leve percance, - Creo que tome demás.- tiro el vaso de papel en el sesto.

-Oye kagome…- la miro curioseando .-¿ Sabes algo que yo no ?.- presintió.

-N-no por que lo dices.- levanto sus manos nerviosa, negando lo que en verdad es.

-¡Mentirosa! Si sabes algo.- grito apuntándola con el dedo índice. –Siempre haces esas expresiones cuando mientes.-

-Inuyasha guarda silencio.- las miradas de los empleados estaban con ellos.

-Dime.-

-No.- avanzaba a su escritorio.

-Que me digas-

-¡Que no tonto!- tomo asiento e Inuyasha seguía molestando, registrando cada movimiento de la joven desesperada. Kagome no opto mas que darle indirectas.

-¿Que tal si esta noche hablamos sobre eso?.- Oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a salir, pretexto que salió de la nada, no le interesaba lo que pasara tras la vida de su hermano, si esto era para pasar un rato en privado con kagome entonces seria experto improvisando. La diseñadora se ruborizo aceptando la petición del peli grisáceo.

-¡Que hiciste que!- el grito se escucho por todo el establecimiento de la cocina, Lin estaba en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados. –Ahora que hare…kagome como pudiste.-

Su amiga la ayudo a incorporarse, arrepentida, -Si se que no debí hablar Lin…pero entiende, el no dirá nada.- se disculpo segura de haberlo hecho.

-Bueno…ya esta hecho..- respondió resignada, suspiro.

-Amiga, el mundo se tiene que enterar tarde o temprano.-

-Kagome, presiento que tus consejos no soy muy buenos…- saco conclusiones en base haberla conocido por años, recuerda que una vez la aconsejo con chicos y estos salían corriendo.

-Supongo que si, ni yo puedo ponerlos en practica.- acepto su mal trabajo como consejera.

-En fin, no hay vuelta atrás ya hablaste, y quedaste bien con Inuyasha…-

-Que…que dices, eso… no es cierto.-

-Kagome te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te mueres por el, si te estaba observando desde aquí.-

-Pues…tengo que admitir que si, no te puedo negar nada.-

-Adelante, no se ve mal chico, pero es gracioso que te guste el hermano menor de Sesshomaru.-

-Te imaginas…-

-Si…. pero tu historia es muy diferente a la mía,- inquirió una Lin suspendida.

Sesshomaru regreso a las oficias después de un cansado día y a sabiendas de que kagura no se encontraba rondando para arruinarle la platica con su padre. Entro sin permiso y encontró una botella de vino tinto junto a una copa vacía, ignorando la situación se sirvió un poco, solo para agarrar valor y decirle todo aquello que decepcionaría a su padre.

-Tienes problemas de alcohol hijo, debes de beber menos.-

-¿Ahora quieres decidir mis hábitos?.-

-Esta bien, hasta ahora tu actitud me ha cansado, ¿Dime quien es la mujer?.- hablo autoritario el señor empresario, quería llevar las cosas con calma pero su amado hijito implementaba presión. Sesshomaru dejo la copa llena, ya ni un buen trago pudo dar.

-De que hablas…-

-El nombre de la mujer con la que estas,.-

-Inventas cosas.-

-Sesshomaru, Soy viejo, he vivido la vida al derecho y al revés.- lo decía al haber tenido dos esposas, la primera fue como en la situación de su hijo, esposado por anillo de bodas sin amor, y la segunda, Izayoi, ella fue sus ojos, la razón por la que prometió seguir adelante después de su muerte, a un en ello la amaba con su corazón latente al paso de los años . - Se que estas confuso hijo, pero ahora no permitiré que se arruine el imperio que se ha creado, por un simple romance.-

-¿Solo es un simple Romance?, ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes como es? ¿De donde viene?.-, Inutaisho le miro asombrado, a pesar de que sus palabras no sonaban auxiliadas, presentía que su hijo aparentaba no sentir nada cuando en realidad sentía dolor.

-Dijiste que las relaciones y los negocios son cosas diferentes. Me vienes ahora a decir que no importa…- ahora si bebió de la copa, el demonio que tenia adentro estaba por salir.

-Serás el jefe, pero las acciones siguen estando a mi nombre.-

-Tal vez esto nunca me intereso tanto. Puedes quedarte con la empresa-

-No sabes de lo que hablas, no vale la pena perder lo que tienes por esa mujer.-

-Tu lo estabas perdiendo por la madre de Inuyasha.- lo dijo con recelo.

-No metas a Izayoi en esto.- apretó sus puños enterrando las uñas en las palmas, si algo no toleraba era que hablaran de mala forma sobre su Izayoi. En algo tenían que parecerse padre e hijo, como dice el dicho, De tal palo tal astilla. Sesshomaru camino en silencio, no había nada que decir, si su padre no alcanzo a comprender nada de lo poco que dijo, ese seria su problema; el ya tenia mentalidad para otros movimientos en su camino.

…..

-Otra vez no ha llegado Lin,.- sintió bien al decirlo el joven. –Te acompaño.- la guio hasta la salida, El cielo estaba nublado, los rayos y truenos empezaban a ejercer.

-No kohaku, puedo irme sola.- saco un paraguas, ya lo había visto anunciado en el televisor.

-Lin.-

-Puedo irme sola.- subió el tono de voz dejándole atrás al pecoso; estaba decepcionada de si misma, sentirse como una amante a pesar de que lo era, el hecho de experimentarse a veces amada y en otras no, eso provocaba un vacío, un hueco en el estomago, un mal sabor de boca. Kohaku no la detuvo, al contrario, dejo que se fuera, no tenia caso seguirle insistiendo. Cubrió su cabeza con su típico gorro deportivo y emprendió rumbo a su suerte en no mojarse, Ya estaban cayendo las primeras gotas gordas.

-¿Eso es un fiasco verdad?.- Salió de los callejones, segura de su habla.

-Usted..-

-Kagura Izumi Ogami.- saludo occidentalmente, sin olvidar los modales.

-Que se le ofrece.- No igualo el saludo.

-Vengo a proponerte algo, no se si estés interesado.- saco de su bolso una paca de dinero con cantidad considerable.

-No me interesa su dinero.- propuso en darle la espalda y caminar.

-¿Y si es por Lin?, ¿No quieres su atención?.- dio justo donde quería, volvió a extender el dinero, Kohaku medito y aprobó el siguiente trato que le proporcionaría sus fantasías mas eróticas.

-La escucho.-

-Excelente.- sonrió con fervor, sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas se harían a su modo, Este revoltoso juego podía jugarse de a dos y si para eso tenia que tomar medidas drásticas, lo haría con gusto.

Inicio por darse una ducha y quitar el olor a trabajo y lluvia, para recuperar un poco de calor humano, el frio estaba agonizante y el agua provocaba que se hicieran hielitos en el rostro. Vistió una pijama abrigante color vino y en la parte trasversal de abajo un estampado de nubes azul celeste. Muy cómodo, siempre procuro comprarse ropa mas grande y andar a gusto donde sea, mientras las demás chicas se preparaban en horas para verse bien, a ella le tomaba solo media hora, no le gustaba sentir los litros de maquillaje y kilos de polvo en el rostro, no señor, un poco de bálsamo para los labios y un rímel negro para ennegrecer las pestañas, estaba bien.

-Veamos…- saco un montón de papeles en la sala y plumones de distintos tonos y grosores, tenia tiempo que se despejaba la mente en volver hacer diseños, le sentaba bien y olvidaba las malas cosas de la vida, si en Paris no apreciaban su talento, fuera en algún otro lugar lo harían, ¿pero como?. No tenia compañía, ni presupuesto, nadie quería contratarla, Kagura lo prometió esa vez que la despidió, de recordarlo la sangre se le bajo a los pies . Empezó a dibujar trazo por trazo, poniendo a prueba sus estudios en el diseño, sobre la repisa en medio de la sala se apoyaba y ella sentada en la alfombra, costumbre de vida japonesa. El estilógrafo cayo al piso manchando de negro la reluciente alfombra beige que por cierto ya no se quitaría la mancha de tinta china, y ahí encontró múltiples pedacitos de pastelillos, pegados y secos. Sonrió para si misma y recogió el plumero. Lo extrañaba tanto, sonaría estúpido pero así era, su juvenil alma era tan desquiciada igual que en las novelas románticas, y viviendo en Paris era mucho peor la fiebre novelesca.

-Solo un poco mas de color aquí y…Listo.- finalizo extendiendo el dibujo en papel batería, dejo que se secase la pintura guardándolo en una carpeta. Dio un bostezo , estiro los brazos poniéndose de pie, cerro las cortinas de la sala divisando la cruel lluvia caer a cantaros en compañía de las solitarias calles.

-12:00- sonó su reloj imitando al enorme que se encontraba en Inglaterra.

Fue a recostarse en la cama, programo el reloj a su usual horario, se envolvió en las cobijas encogiéndose, le asustaban los rayos con esa luz lúgubre y escuchar los escándalos de la madre tierra. Para calmarse y dormir pensó en el futuro que le deparaba, clavándose en el mundo de cualquier soñador que merecía un buen descanso, casa hogar para los mendigos.

Despertó al sonido de la puerta con un brinco, gracias al cielo lo único que quedaba era la lluvia sin cesar, pero nada de rayos y centellas a la vista, si no entonces no se pondría de pie. Con frio se puso las pantuflas y miro el despertador.

-3:04 Am.- brillo en rojo.

_-¿Quien será a esta hora?.-_ pregunto para si misma adormilada, algo dudosa si en responder o no, desde su habitación se volvieron a escuchar fuertes y constantes, un eco en su vacía morada, camino a la sala y unos metros mas a la ventana, no hayo ningún auto estacionado. Miro borroso por el mirador de su puerta y temió en abrir, era bueno que contara con un seguro extra que se estiraba lo suficiente para verle la cara a quien quiera que sea que tocara a increíbles horas de la madrugada.

-Lin.-

-Sesshomaru…- se conmociono abriendo el cerrojo sin pensarlo dos veces y dejarlo pasar, estaba totalmente empapado.

-Puede saberse que te trae a estas horas..- Encendió la luz de la cocineta para no verse a oscuras, El hombre se quedaba ahí sin decir nada.

-Mañana me voy.,- le tomo tiempo hablar.

-¿Que…?- Lo vio Preocupada, esperaba entender mal.

-No me podía ir sin decírtelo.-

-No comprendo..-

-Mañana parto a Japón,.-

-Pero por que…- Alo su voz, ¿Cómo que irse?, apenas cuando todo estaba en gloria se tenia que ir, Lin presintió que sufriría otra vez, ese hueco y choque eléctrico en su cerebro, que le indicaba un acontecimiento desastroso.

-Si quiero arreglar esto, tengo que irme, mover acciones, pasarlas y dejarlas a otro nombre.-

-No quiero que te vayas- lo abrazo como una chiquilla caprichosa sin soltar ese regalo preferido, Sesshomaru no le correspondió, solo descanso su mentón en el cabello negro de la chica, aspirando el delicado olor a flores silvestres.

-Tengo que hacerlo,.-

-Viniste a estas horas solo para decirme….- apretó mas.

-No me iré por siempre.- la separo tomándola de los hombros, Aplasto los ojos canela de su Lin con sus Dorados orbes, La beso con tal remordimiento de desampararla, si por el fuera la llevaría consigo, perderse en la mas remota isla y hacerla suya todas las noches con el fin de agotar sus cuerpos, fuera de la sociedad marcada por la corrupción y esos sentimientos inferiores humanos.

-Por cuanto…tiempo.-

-Lo desconozco, pueden ser meses.-

_-Meses…-_ menciono Lin, saliéndosele una lagrima. Sesshomaru limpio esa gota salada con sus dedo pulgar, No quería mirar en ese rostro tan níveo ninguna lagrima, ya fue mucho lo que sollozó, Y llorarle a el lo consideraba débil, tenia que ser fuerte.

-Me tengo que ir.- apresuro su huida, quedarse un segundo mas lo asían arrepentirse de sus inquebrantables decisiones.

-Sessh..- lo sujeto de la manga izquierda. –Quédate solo esta noche.- suplico.

-No puedo Lin.- se regreso para besarle la frente, si se iba a ir lo menos que podía hacer seria darle una regalía –Adiós.- El Apuesto y fornido hombre acciono en irse, Para cuando Lin retomo conciencia ya nadie se encontraba con ella, inmerecida cerro la puerta, el agua estaba colándose en su casa, se deslizo y cayo en posición fetal, llorando amargadamente, toxinas lagrimas que viajaban rápido para arrugarle el rostro, ningún alma sabría por que lloraba, solo los muebles y paredes de su guarida. Sesshomaru miro las luces apagarse de ese humilde departamento antes de marcharse, desapareciendo la silueta sombrosa de Lin, Mientras el se empapaba y los gritos de la lluvia pidiese que se fuese de una vez. Así lo hizo.

Empaco las cosas esa mañana, no estaba descansado y el dolor en el cuerpo lo debilitaba, haberse pasado a un Bar y después a casa de Lin con tremenda Lluvia no fue una de las mejores ideas que haya tenido siempre. Rebusco en uno de sus sacos la cajetilla de cigarrillos que dio por perdida hace días. Encontró una servilleta bien doblada simétricamente, la abrió y leyó con prestación.

_"Sesshomaru Y Lin "_

Que esplendidas eran esas letras manuscritas con adornos florales y tribales en el papel.

_FLASHBACK_

_-En que tanto te entretienes.- La miro sutilmente que dibujaba en una servilleta arrugada, Estaban comiendo en uno de los restaurant elegantes de Francia donde había música Clásica en vivo, y esta joven se entretenía con cosas sin sentido y vulgares._

_-Las cosas pequeñas tienen mas valor que las grandes,- Doblo el papel, tomo la mano de Sesshomaru extendiéndola para poner la servilletilla y volver a cerrar su puño sin dejar de soltarlo. – No será de mucha ayuda, pero cuando te sientas solo puedes abrirlo y sonreír, alivia el dolor de la cabeza y es gratis.- Sonrió como nunca la había visto hacerlo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Valores tan gratos le inculco esa mujer, su mundo se derivaba por la supremacía y frialdad, Dinero y Poder ,gris en su totalidad. Luego llego Lin a ella, Encendió una llama en el fogón de su corazón, mente por mente y acto por acto. No encontró la cajetillita que apaciguaría sus ansias, pero una sucia servilleta que le sirvió como un Puro al pulmón .

-Señor, cuando ordene.- Sesshomaru no contesto pasando a largo, subió al avión privado esbozándole un rostro de deprimente. El piloto se dio cuenta, años de ser su servidor lo respaldaban.

* * *

ME IRE A DORMIR UN RATITO, QUE TENGAN DULCES SUEÑOS! :3


	7. Chapter 7 Sucesos de Lin

Aqi esta humilde loca reportandose para dejarles un pedaso del fic, aqui veremos que pasa con nuestra linda parejita ahora que ya no estan juntos, los demas cap ya seran de historia, ruego que me dejen su review o critica, (que sea constructiva) muchos se burlan x.x haha en fin disfrutenlo

atte: Kat88

* * *

CAP 7

Lin por primera vez se esforzaba en ser mejor en el pequeño empleo que tenia como mesera, había roleteando sus movimientos para atender mejor a la clientela, pidiendo cuentas, complaciendo a las personas, inquirir mas servicio y soportar el constante sonido de las cafeteras hervir, gritos, ordenes, llantos etc. –_Uff- _dio un proceso de respiro su cuerpo, la dueña exigía demasiado y nada aportaba mas que el odioso Café y pastelillos con cantidades de azucares y colesterol alto al organismo. La piel se volvió de blanquecina a fantasmal, los oscuros ojos negros perdieron brillo obteniendo uno opaco, su cuerpo que ya era delgado amenazaba en llegar hasta los huesos. Giro su negativo rostro y ver el Almanaque con paisajes para cada Estación del año deseando que alguno de ellos marque por finalizado los días contados que la sacaban de su realidad.

-Ver el almanaque no hará que pasen mas rápido.- recrimino la realidad de Lin en su sensible rostro lagrimoso. La chica sonrió estrechamente y camino a las casi vacías mesas recogiendo los últimos trastos sucios.

…Lo siento..- Hablo nervioso, ¡que carajo había dicho!, Olvido en la situación por la que pasaba Lin, la razón de su sufrimiento por esa insensible bestia que la dejo, mirarla todos los días sentada en la mesa mas próxima a la esquina, tomando una taza de café diario si no es que mas como una vieja decrepita solterona, esperando haber a quien la sacaba de sus complementos.

-No te preocupes Kohaku, .- Al chico le dio un escalofrió tremendo, Definitivamente la mirada de Lin pareciera venir de un pozo sin fondo, y el sonido con el carácter en sus palabras lejanas le asían temblar.

-Si de algo te sirve…No estas sola.-

Lin se sujeto firme de la mesa procesando los inútiles esfuerzos de su amigo,.- Gracias Kohaku, eres muy bueno con migo.- tomo desvió de su ruta y lo abrazo.

-_Lin…-_ hablo para el mismo, ahogándole el nombre de su amiga en las fosas sin termino medio de las penumbras. El remordiendo empezaba asomarse en su cabeza, feroz y atroz en lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sacrificar la felicidad de la persona que quieres para tu beneficio, a cambio de tus mas bajos deseos por adquirirla a como de lugar. Lin separo el gesto con una sonrisa y siguió reacomodando las sillas, Kohaku volvió a la cocina mas a fuerzas que voluntad.

La nieve caía formando cúmulos en los bordes de la ventana, estaban a principios de diciembre, un mes y medio de ausencia del Albino, su ultima llamaba fue tres días después de su retirada, prometiendo que se comunicaría con ella cada vez que pudiese con cartas o llamadas, cada semana o quincena. Pero ninguna fue cumplida hasta el día de hoy… _No cartas, No mensajes, No llamadas…No nada…, _¿Quizás Kohaku tenia razón?, haberla Usado como la amante de su esposa y alardearle al mundo sobre la aventura que vivió en Paris, regresando satisfecho a Japón para luego dejarla a su suerte…

-¡_No lo creo!...E-el no podría…Lo conozco, Lo se….- _dijo en su ser, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las ideas y dichas que le hiso este bello hombre, solo se esfumaban en el aire. ¿Quién le aseguraba que nada fue una ruin obra de teatro?. Cansada nublándosele la vista en negro, oso por sentarse, si Kohaku y Kagome supieran de sus constantes recaídas, estarían vigilándola las veinticuatro horas del día, y lo único que quería la chica era estar sola.

-Hora de cerrar.- grito Kohaku, Clientes a la vista pagaron las cuentas retirándose, Lin siguió donde mismo, ya esperaría que los demás empleados hicieran el trabajo.

-Adiós Kohaku,.- beso su mejilla y cerro la puerta, El pecoso no tenia nada que hacer afuera de su casa así que no le preocupaba asomarse si se quedaba ahí o no, El se ofrecía acompañarla desde el primer día en que Sesshomaru no estaba mas , según el _, "Para su seguridad". _Camino al refrigerador arrastrando los pies, Tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja para recobrar fuerza y vitaminas, Últimamente los fríos le provocaban resfriados o gripes, debido a sus bajas defensas, Se recostó en el sofá suspirando, miro en el cajón oculto el folder donde guardaba sus diseños y medito si en seguir diseñando era lo mejor, había buscado nuevos puestos en cualquier taller pero todos por igual la desembarcaban. No cediendo a la profesión que en carrero toda su vida, prosiguió a lo suyo, bebió todo el contenido del vaso. Unas inmensas ganas de vomitarlo le dieron fuerzas para pararse y desecharlo en el sanitario, La gastritis aguda que padecía le asía hacer eso en las mañanas y usualmente en las noches, atroz en sus mismas artimañitas, fue a echarse en la cama sin cambiarse el uniforme, solo tenia cosas en mente y esas eran…

-Sesshomaru…- vocalizo en cantos deprimentes, apenas y se estaba quedando dormida con empujones de los últimos recuerdos.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Sessh..- lo sujeto de la manga izquierda. –Quédate solo esta noche.- suplico._

_-No puedo Lin.- se regreso para besarle la frente, si se iba a ir lo menos que podía hacer seria darle una regalía –Adiós.- El Apuesto y fornido hombre acciono en irse._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Lin despertó esa mañana, un día de regalo que Kohaku le ofreció para rehabilitarse, Tener que seguir con la rutina de "_trabajo, casa, trabajo ,casa" _le serviría solo para cavar mas afondo en su tumba de la monotonía, siguió el camino mas estrecho a su cocina y preparo un desayuno pesado tratando de agarrar masa muscular, Terminando se ducho en agua caliente para respirarse, tenia buenas horas para tranquilizarse.

-_Si todos tienen razón…¿fui una aventura?.- _deslizo su cabeza asía atrás recargándose en la cabecera de la tina, golpeando su alma para dejar de pensar todas aquellas absorberías. –_Ha pasado mucho tiempo…., Kagome no tiene noticias de el, incluso su medio hermano menor lo desconoce, ¿Cómo es que yo podría comunicarme?, El ultimo numero que marco se programo en privado….y el celular que tenia era de la agencia de Kagura…- _saco los pies y se hundió mas en la turbia agua. –_Sin embargo…no me dejo indicios en donde se encontraría…- _empezó a deducir ella misma, suspirando de lo cierto que eran sus palabras, Lin estaba obsoleta en cuanto a los medios de comunicación se tratase. Salió de la bañera asomándose al reloj, mas de medio día transcurrido y Kagome pasaría por ella para recorrer la ciudad junto a Inuyasha, quienes ya tenían semanas de salir juntos como pareja.

El claxon de auto dio apuros y salió subiendo esmeradamente mientras insertaba cada guante en la mano, el frio en Francia estaba muy arriba de lo que su cuerpo toleraba, que bueno que la calefacción en la maquina le regresaban un tono carmesí a sus mejillas que habían desaparecido hace algunas lunas.

-Arigato Lin-chan, por acompañarnos.- Inuyasha la miro por el retrovisor, ¿En verdad esta era la mujer que tenia a su hermano cautivado?, Si era hermosa, sin duda, Pero definitivamente no era la misma que vio por primera vez en el Café, La pobre Chica apenas y tenia rastros de vida en los ojos, parecía un muerto en la carretera, el negro cabello y la piel blanca eran de temerse, ¿Dónde quedo la fluvial juventud?, se lo preguntaba a cada momento. Kagome encendió el ruidoso artefacto de música buscando desaparecer ese silencio que emanaban los tres, El locutor anuncio la melodía favorita de Lin, esa que en sus años de adolescencia la describía según ella afirmaba, Nunca puso atención en la letra rítmica de la pista, a su corta edad ningún chico despertaba en ella curiosidad romántica en busca de las mejores melodías y dedicatorias para identificarse, Pero hoy era la excepción.

_Quise mostrarme ante ti  
Como alguien de duro corazon  
El tiempo paso me arrepenti  
Y ahora pedire tu perdon _

Los copos de nieve rebotaban en el vidrio, pego su mano en la húmeda capa de cristal y dejo las huellas en ella, queriendo sentir una vez mas la caliente piel de Sesshomaru.

_Mi indesicion causo el gran error  
Me domino el temor  
Hoy me descubri y ves ante ti  
Lo que hay en mi _

Memorizo las primeras veces en que lo conoció, alegres y confusas, unas con mas risas que otras, Decisiones que la hicieron dudar demasiado.

_Ven quiero saber que eres realidad  
Dame felicidad  
Que hay en ti al reir, Que hay en ti al llorar  
Lo quiero descubrir porque esperar _

Cuando hicieron el amor a su libre gana y se entrego por completo a el, Un hombre que le arrebato con gracia lo que ella consideraba su máximo tesoro, la virginidad de su cavidad, asiendo un pacto con alma, una marca que indicaba que ella seguiría siendo del Oji dorado, atravesando las leyes que dictaban los libros de conciencia humana..

_Siempre temi entregar  
Mi vida hoy ya no es asi me decidi  
Y nada habra que me lo impida  
Quiero que mi corazon lo goce  
Un sentimiento el desconoce  
el de amar sin freno entregándose (My Will)_

Como amaba a ese hombre, ¿Y si se resignaba a que nada paso?, esa seria su primera puerta de emergencia, en caso de un incendio al corazón.

Estacionaron el auto y asomaron las narices , Kagome decidió dar el paseo en la torre Eiffel y sus alrededores, Lin no se quedaría haber como se llenaban de besos o caricias, así que opto por caminar y avivarlos de un golpe los viejos tiempos agradables, ¿Saben lo doloroso que es que alguien desconocido forme parte de tu vida, la culmine e implante tradiciones, y…después se vaya a la ruina en cuestiones de nada?. Si no creen en los verdaderos amores, no tienen idea de lo que se han perdido, reflejen su vista en el mundo, cierren el sentido de la vista y desarrollen los demás, por que solo los ojos humanos tienen el Don de ver las cosas con fraude a pesar de enseñarnos sus colores, si no han entendido el punto, vuelvan a leer, esta vez con los sentidos abiertos, quien posea seis, bendito es. Describan los sentimientos y el mundo como si fueran ciegos de nacimiento, ¿Qué seria el amor para ustedes?, logren comprenderlo, si lo hacen, estarán en los zapatos de esa joven enamorada.

Lin entumida en la banca miro al cielo nublado, los copos tan pequeños y ligeros no molestaban a la diseñadora, en cambio rezaba para que no se fueran, serian su compañía fiel lo que restaba de los meses.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Te va hacer daño tomar tanto café, el hecho de que trabajes en uno te hará adicta.- inhalo el frondoso y espeso humo del cigarro._

_-¿Si? Y ¿Tu?, ¿Qué me dices de tus adicciones del alcohol y cigarrillo?.-_

_-Hablamos de ti, no de mi.-_

_-Ahora resulta.- soltó risas, Sesshomaru se mordió el labio inferior, que chiquilla tan insolente , apenas y llegaba debajo de los hombros y le hablaba de esa forma tan altanera. –Si dejo el café, ¿Dejaras esas porquerías que consumes?.- pregunto Lin esperando que el hombre aceptara, este le dedico unos ojos de paz y serenidad._

_-No.- ¿Por qué dejaría el gran Sesshomaru sus beneficios? A cambio de esta mocosa altanera, grosera y…hermosa. – Sandeces.- ¿Ella hermosa?, si lo era pero caray….tan joven._

_-¿No.?- se cruzo de brazos indispuesta a ceder, no daría el brazo a torcer. Que engendro tan arrogante. –Bueno, al menos moriremos por nuestras adicciones favoritas.-_

_Sesshomaru a aunque no se notara abrió los ojos, inhalo otro poco del cigarro y lo tiro en el rio que cruzaba en el puente. -¿Contenta?.- La chica sonrió._

_-¿Y la cajetilla?, entrégamela.-_

_-No seas impertinente.- la dejo atrás por unos pasos adelante, Lin se sonrojo de la furia. Ya ni por que compartía ratos con el, se dejaban de llevar mal y saber que el fue quien pago el hospital._

_-¿Eres idiota? ¡Impertinente tu! Solo quería llevarme bien con tigo.- grito, Sesshomaru se dejo caer, la sujeto del brazo y la estampo contra la pared de concreto en los callejones._

_-Escúchame, Page tu hospitalización para no quedar mal ante tu torpeza, solo eso.- se fijo de cercas en el rostro asombrado de la nena, tan linda como en la camilla, ya no ver que ella hablaba, fue suficiente para soltarla y topar ultimas miradas._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La joven sonrió para si, algo tenia que hacer para reírse por una vez en estas semanas que se han vuelto mas de un mes y cacho. Las agruras y la sensación del estomago revuelto estaban hostigándole, desgracia que no había un baño. Para olvidarlo, uso su técnica especial, caminar y respirar, pasándose el sabor amargo de la saliva.

Pasaron unas horas para que Inuyasha y Kagome se rencontraran con una Lin recargada en el barandal llena de la sustancia helada.

-Debiste venir Lin.- Dijo su amiga preocupada.

-Jeje, quería dejarlos asolas.-

Inuyasha se sonrojo lo que a Lin le pareció tierno, -¿Seguirán aquí o van a otro lugar?- Lin espero respuestas, la pareja se miro y respondió que seguirían el paso.

-Bien, yo me encuentro algo cansada, será mejor que me vaya.- tomo su bolso.

-Aguarda Lin, ¿Ya no quieres seguir?.-

-No kagome, me siento cansada, además tengo cosas que hacer.- camino. – Hasta luego Inuyasha. – despidió tomando marcha en el rumbo opuesto.

La débil chica no le fue difícil tomar un metro y llegar a su hogar en menos de media hora, en una corrida aérea, visualizo el edificio donde solio trabajar y ahí un grandioso cartel con el rostro de kagura. _""Los diseñadores proponemos cosas y es la gente la que las transforma en moda cuando las acepta." ¡_Esa frase fue inventada por ella!, ¿pero que le hacia? Si al fin de cuentas Kagome termino confesándole que su ex jefa robaba sus diseños e idea para su beneficencia, cuando en verdad Kagura no tenia ni una pisca de talento artístico.

-¿_Estaré condenada a trabajar en el café….? ¡No! , Me desvele innumerables veces para asistir a una buena universidad, matándome como cajera en un supermercado y después trabajar para Kagura quien me tenia como esclava, ¿Y que gano? Una buena patada en el trasero.- _paro sus pensamientos en cuanto se le olvido una cosa en especial.

-_Sesshomaru.- _si gano una cosa…un hombre, que obviamente, no le pertenecía y por ente seguro ya no se acoraba de ella, de esa jovencita que espera su regreso algún día, en cuanto _"las cosas"_ marchen a su perfección. Pero la vida no goza de promesas… o si?.

Rebuscando en su bolso moderno, hayo su carpeta con el titulo de : _"Diseños" , _lo plasmopor si alguien idiota llegara a preguntarle que de que se trataba, ya supiera de ante mano que era, hay que evitarse preguntas tontas.

-¿Puedo?.- Hablo una mujer en tono agradable y divertido.

-Claro.- entrego el folder completo a menos de una desconocida.

-Son realmente buenos,- ojeo otra hoja. – Vaya, tienes muy buen talento e imaginación.-

-Gracias.- sonrió la chica, tercera persona además de Kagome y Sesshomaru que le gustaba su trabajo.

-¿Trabajas como diseñadora en alguna parte?.- agrego sin dejar de ver los finos dibujos.

-Pues, me encuentro sin empleo, pero antes trabajaba para Kagura Izumi .-

La mujer alzo su vista no muy convencida, - Acaso dijiste,¿ Kagura Izumi.?- arqueo las cejas indignada. –¿ Que hacías con esa fracasada, Roba los diseños de varias mujeres y los utiliza a su nombre.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-

-Ha…- recapacito la desconocida, ya estaba tan metida en la platica que olvido presentarse. – Me llamo Sango de Hoishi,.-

-Lin Hachirobei,.-

-Que gusto Lin, Trabajo como Reportera en Japón para el Periódico _"Masaka".-_

-Eso explica como sabes tanto.- bromeo Lin, -¿Y vienes a Francia para empezar un proyecto?.-

- Así es, precisamente sobre esa Mujer, quiero sacar la verdad a flote, Pero también vine de visita a ver a mi hermano menor.-

-Entiendo.-

-Pero no hablemos de trabajo,¿ eres Francesa?.-

-Ho no, soy Japonesa de nacimiento, solo que vine en busca de oportunidades.- Contesto Lin con fluidez, la mujer que estaba a un lado suyo no parecía mala persona, incluso era emotiva y graciosa.

-Interesante, ¿Vives cercas de aquí?.- pregunto en confianza.

-Si, Ya no tarda en dar la primera parada.-

-Ha; vives cercas entonces de mi departamento, dime… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?, para hablar sobre el trabajo y merendar, mi hermano no tardara en llegar.-.

-Me encantaría - inquirió Lin, conocer a una reportera seria interesante y a ver como le sonreía el destino, toparse con reportera, no era usual.

* * *

Ho si, estoy un poqitin desmotivada por el terrible suceso que me paso u,u pero prometo poneerlees el sigiiente cap, de nuestro querido sesshomaru 3 oks? dejen su review! :D


	8. Chapter 8 Sucesos de Sesshomaru

Ok chavos, ahora no estoy tan agraciada, les dejo este cap que solo es de Sesshomaru va?, dejen sus coments chavos de vdd T.T me siento tan solita hahaha

* * *

CAP 8

-¿Le sirvo otra señor?.- hablo el Bartender que se encontraba intrigado ante la presencia de ese hombre que venia sin falta cada fin de semana a pasarse de copas, siempre lucia un elegante smokey ya sea blanco o negro, vestido como ejecutivo, pero con el alma de un mediocre que no sabia mas que ahogarse en alcohol, Pobre hombre, estaba tan ebrio que paga mas de lo que bebía, una gran cantidad de dinero y se marchaba.

-No. Quédese con el cambio.- restiro el efectivo en la mesa, asteado de tanto alcohol se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida, Una mujer de belleza exuberante estropeo su camino, solo se trataba de Sara, Otra mujerzuela mas con las que paso en su cama.

-¿Adonde vas?, quédate otro rato. .- paseaba su dedo en el traje del hombre, este la aparto por los hombros y siguió camino, no necesitaba de los servicios sexuales esta vez que le contoneaba.

Al ver el Bar por fuera lo desconoció, cuando entro juro que no veía doble las letras del letrero, Sin ganas de seguir en el mismo hoyo, saco las llaves de su automóvil y partió rumbo a su mansión dejándole a manos de su cordura el sentido de manejar, tratando se esquivar policías o peatones, No quería problemas por ahora. Paso un buen rato antes de que llegara a su mansión y estacionara el Auto casi hasta entrar mas del limite debido. Los sirvientes ya se habían retirado, la hora de su marcha fue hace unas tres exactamente. Revolvió la alacena buscando una botella llena pero solo se encontraba con unas vacías o medio llenas de noches anteriores, visto aquello que no tenia salida, se acercó al teléfono, marco una lada memorizada al igual que el teléfono, la única que le respondía era la voz de una mujer diciéndole que el numero no existía. Sonrió irónico colgando el maldito teléfono, una ves mas….

Y asi había sido desde que regreso a Japón, las cartas que se enviaban no eran devueltas, trataba de comunicarse con la mejor amiga de Lin y nadie osaba por saber de ella, se encomendaría a su medio hermano menor, pero este rotundamente se negó a formar parte de este embrollo tan estúpido y si para esos favores de hermanos como esos, preferiría vérselas solo como lo hizo siempre.

No sabia nada de Lin en estas semanas…casi dos meses, le preocupaba y en su retorcido frio corazón se experimentaba el sentimientos de necesidad, _la amaba, la amaba, la amaba demasiado_. Pero su porte y valores impedían dejarse llevar como tonto enamorado, Quería asegurarse que se encontraba bien, abrazarla, hacerla suya, compartir momentos y un acopio de sus voluntades…

-¡Diablos!.- grito prepotente, dio unos pasos en falso al inmenso sofá de cuero negro, ya no pudo mas, reventó su cuerpo con el crujido de los sillones y el eco de su mansión. Todo lo que creyó fácil de administrar en la empresa se minimizo en el porcentaje de las graficas, Su padre estaba asiendo hasta lo imposible por estropearlo, no dejaría que renunciara ni pasara las acciones a otros empresarios, Kagura firmo los contratos sin su consentimiento, eso le hervía la sangre. Pero como iba a saber que en un futuro conocería a Lin, su Lin…

_FLASHBACK_

_Nunca presencio una noche como esa, calmada, fría, serena y con la luna creciente en los cielos, iluminando a través de su ventana la vista de una joven entregada en su cama, sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo en ves de los suyos._

_Acaricio con la palma de su mano esos delgados cabellos negros, sin necesidad de tintura, la piel nieva y blanca con destellos brillantes gracias a las estrellas, esas pestañas…las mas negras y gruesas que vio, los labios finos y algo mallugados por mordisquearlos tanto esa noche, una total doncella que fue rescatada por este demonio sediento de sexo y amor._

_Tomo un mechón de cabello y lo aspiro, pronto se deslizo con suavidad cayendo en su almohada, sintiendo punzante el deslice de aquello. _

_-Que me has hecho…..- la atrajo consigo, Lin no despertó y jamás sabría que su inocente cuerpo sin gracia tenia enrejado la atención de Sesshomaru, la chica sonrió en sus sueños, lo escucho claramente, pero para cuando despertara, se quedaría perdido. El albino beso sus labios limpiando con su lengua el rastrito de sangre que dejo huella, subió su brazo derecho y lo uso como descanso, el izquierdo estaba ocupado por la muchacha. _

_-Con que esto es amor…-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El teléfono sonó macabramente en la vacía estadía, Sesshomaru uso sus reflejos automotrices ( Lo que quedaba de ellos), tenia los ojos cerrados concentrándose en la imagen de Lin.

-Hasta que contestas, desde hace días estoy marcando.-

.-Deberías dejar mensajes, no crees.-

-Me hablas extraño, estas ebrio.- recrimino la mujer al otro lado de la línea muy molesta.

-Pues por que he estado bebiendo.- se burlo.

-No estoy para tus bromas, ¿Dónde están los contratos que tenias que mandar?.-

-No los he firmado, y no los firmare.-

-De que hablas…-

-Tu sabes de que hablo, hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro termino junto a la empresa.-

-Crees que me daré por vencida, que no tengas anillo no t hace libre .-

-Tienes tus decisiones, yo tengo las mías, si quieres que te envié papeles firmados, no serán con mi puño y letra.- termino la llamada de larga distancia, desconectando los cables, sobo sus cienes involucrado entre un dolor de cabeza y resaca…

-¡ Amo Sesshomaru!, Amo Sess…- cayo al piso por un fuerte golpe sin aviso por parte del hombre.

-Jaken, cállate, Te he dicho que no me despiertes, ¿Quién dejo entrar a los sirvientes?.- se puso de pie sin remedio, que los sirvientes lo mirasen abatido en el sofá, bajaría su impotente imagen.

-Lo siento Amo bonito…Discúlpeme pero era necesario, lo hacen cada mañana, solo que no contábamos que estuviera aquí...- hablo temeroso el hombre de estatura muy baja, ojos saltones y una voz molestosa, chillante. Fiel lacayo que por años acompaño a Sesshomaru, desde que tiene memoria.

-No importa, ¿Qué hora es?.- sostenía con su mano izquierda el perfil de su nariz entre los ojos, ocultando la luz, sintiendo como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un Bate de beisbol.

-Ho…Bueno…son las siete de la mañana.-

-Pásame un cigarrillo,-

-Pero…amo es muy temprano para…- se congelo, Demasiado tarde, Sesshomaru lo miro con su inexpresiva mirada y lo golpeo, una flor se movió al compas del golpe (Escena de Inuyasha).

-Lo siento…- quedo en el suelo con una marca de zapato en la nuca, Los demás sirvientes bajaron miradas, el dueño causaba temor y no querían recibir el mismo trato.

-Me daré una ducha, que nadie me moleste.,-

Paseo por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, abrir la puerta a la segunda mano a la derecha del pasillo y azotarla.

Una simple toalla de baño cubriendo su hombría, las llaves de la regadera se abrieron, no tenia tiempo de darse el lujo de una tina, ya era tarde para empezar un mal día en el trabajo, todavía tenia que mover acciones, pasar nombres y todas esas trabarías que han hecho que demore tanto para ir con Lin y el tiempo se le agote. No le importo si la ducha era fría o caliente, así se ergio despojándose de la ultima "prenda" que bestia. El agua cayo tibia, paso su mano masajeando el cuello, dormir en un sillón torcía el cuerpo de una manera dolorosa, se apoyó con su brazo en la pared y lo demás dejo que se remojara, hayo un shampoo con olor a sakura y flores silvestres, lo aspiro profundamente, hacia eso cada mañana, tanto era su delirio que termino por comprar el rico jabón de baño que Lin usaba…

_FLASHBACK_

_Resistirse era la parte difícil, el cuerpo era muy fuerte y su mente en este momento muy inoportuna, tenia el cuerpo pegajoso y lleno de azúcar, embetunarse con los brownies fue la mejor idea, pero al día siguiente molestaba demasiado._

_Desquito sus prendas y camino de la recamara al baño desnudo, al fin de cuentas se encontraban solos y no tenían nada que no hubieran visto, Lin estaba entretenida paseando la exquisita fragancia por su cuerpo, deposito otro poco en sus palmas asiendo espuma cubriendo la desnudes._

_Sesshomaru paso con cuidado, tomarla por sorpresa seria una de sus tácticas favoritas, abrió el cristalino portal y la encontró con los ojos cerrados, preciosa , un oasis en el desierto._

_-Que haces husmeando.- pillo al albino, sonrío quitando los restos de jabón, dejando el aroma, esa rica fragancia… - Uso sakura y flores silvestres por si te interesa.- _

_-¿Me lo recomiendas?.-_

_-Solo si me acompañas.- _

_La rodeo por la espalda besando su nuca y cuello mientras masajeaba esos redondos senos que al roce endurecían sus rosados pezones, Lin quitaba el cabello para darle espacio, elevando sus brazos pegándolo mas consigo, el agua estaba empezando a tornarse helada, pero aquel cuerpazo de hombre ardiente, ponía caliente cualquier cosa. La penetración fue rápida, el agua evitaba que se perdiera el encanto, los gemidos diferenciados en el baño se escuchaban por toda la casa, fuertes y claros…._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los detalles a fondo solo el los sabia y los cuidaba existencialmente, Es por eso que mandaba a traer ese aroma, no importara que lo consiguieran saliendo de la ciudad, sin esa loción lo poco que trajo de Lin se perdería.

Negando los sucesos anteriores, apresuro su paso saliendo de su elegante mansión, subiendo al auto negro hecho un asco, si, un asco, ¿Qué hizo anoche?, seguro paso por las vías lodosas, pero que va. Ya era tarde, no tenia tiempo. Ingreso a su Auto yendo a máxima velocidad, siempre fue muy atrabancado, ahora mas que nada necesitaba ser rápido y furioso, no un conductor de funeraria, pasándose Altos y señalamientos, las personaban sonaban el claxon pero siendo el máximo empresario de Japón le venia valiendo un mísero sorbete quien opinara en negativa sus conocimientos viales.

-Kamiko , ¿Nadie ha llamado?.- sostuvo con fuerza su maletín negro.

-No señor.-

-Comunícate con mi padre.-

-Enseguida.- descolgó el aparato, marcando los números, impaciente que respondieran para que su jefe se fuera. –Buenas Señor InuTaisho, Lamento molestarlo, pero Sesshomaru le urge comunicarse con usted.- La secretaria paso a otra línea la llamada.

-Hijo, Me extraña que me hayas llamado así nada mas,.-

-No te sorprendas tanto, Llamo para confirmarte que no firmare los contratos.- su padre guardo silencio. –También te pediré que dejes de hacer tratos con Kagura.-

-Lo hare, pero dime….¿ Para que te fuiste?.- respiro hondo el señor al otro lado de la línea, cuando quiso escuchar una respuesta Sesshomaru finalizo la llamada.

El peli plateado arrojo el teléfono sobres la mesa provocando en la pálida secretaria sustos y espasmos, Sesshomaru rompió en silencio, cerrando la puerta consigo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, La mujer dio un suspiro inclinándose para recoger esos pedazos de plástico regados.

Sesshomaru volteo a su alrededor, observando cada plásmido detalle de su oficina, amplia, gusto formal, y de capricho un mini estante donde guardaba sus botellas, pero hoy no tenia ganas de beber, la cruda de ayer supero sus limites, Saco de un cajón hojas de papel amarillentas empezando a escribir con bolígrafo negro sus pensamientos y días que marcaban en tachas sobre el calendario, como una especie de diario, narrando cuanto el añoraba y subestimaba a la mujer que no le regresaba las cartas, incluso llamaba a la agencia para asegurarse que fuese entregadas pero todas resultaban ser firmadas, ¿Entonces por qué no le respondía?, ¿Se había arrepentido de seguir con el? ¿Acaso se canso de esperarlo?.. –_Hmm-_ Arrugo la hoja tirándola en la papelera, el proyectil cayo al suelo junto a muchas otras bolas de papel, eran cartas que no eran enviadas, ¿Para que?, si parecía que se las enviaba a un fantasma.

-Es una tontería…- zarandeaba el pobre plumón entre sus dedos, desahogando su desesperación, empezó a fumar un cigarrillo, en su reloj marco la hora en que Totosai, Importante abogado, vendría ayudarle a mover las acciones y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-7:56 Pm-

-¿Estas seguro que quieres pasar esas acciones?.- miro el contrato y después se infiltro en los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru, este asintió sin pensarlo.

-Haz lo que sea posible para retirarme.-

-Los enviare a tu esposa, ella tiene que firmar el divorcio y después yo mandare tus acciones al joven Inuyasha…nuevamente…¿Estas seguro Sesshomaru?.-

-Si vuelves a preguntarme, estrellare la copa en tu cabeza.-

-Calma, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia.- se conmociono, seria el hijo de su gran amigo Inutaisho, pero siempre le tubo cierto miedo, - _Mocoso malévolo, Pero ya que, si no le ayudo seguro que manda a cortarme la cabeza.- _pensó Totosai.

-Sera todo.-

-Si, tardare unos cuantos días mas para que esto sea legal, luego los enviaré y esperar para que regresen firmados.- se puso de pie y salió cuanto antes de ahí, quedarse le daba ñañaras, y mas con Sesshomaru.

-_Terrorífico.- _hablo subiendo al ascensor. ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora este chiquillo ingrato?...

Horas mas tarde termino su progreso y vigilancia en la empresa, tener juntas, dar explicaciones sin razones fueron uno de sus principales motivos de querer salir corriendo, cuando antes **era** lo único que conocía y satisfacía, "_Corrección" "Era" _Por que cierta jovenzuela se atravesó en su vida diciéndole de la forma mas sutil que no todo es trabajo y dinero…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Caminemos.- jalo de la manga derecha, Sesshomaru arqueo sus cejas sin alcanzar a comprender, la temperatura estaba baja con tremendo frio._

_-No, vamos en el auto.- irruido las llaves._

_-Usted es un anti-ecológico, Caminemos.- intento._

_-No.-_

_-¡Vamos!.- volvió a jalar con fuerza, creyéndose posible de tirarlo, pero las leyes de la física son mas fuertes, competir con una estatura de 1.80 con peso de 77, contra el suyo de 1.70 y 53, es algo ilógico, le ganaba por mucho._

_-Lin…-_

_-¿Hai?.- se detuvo al verlo serio._

_-¿Alguna ves has escuchado el sonido del mundo?.-_

_-N-no, creo que no.- _

_-Es por que nunca te callas.- Rio a su conveniencia muy al fondo del risco, No quería "insultarla" de esa manera tan sencilla, pero solo así logro calmarla para conversarla de viajar en automóvil, peligro y pescaran una pulmonía en medio de toda esa despampanante turbidez._

_-Pienso que usted escucha tanto el sonido del mundo...- a al defensiva. – Que debería de hablar un poco mas, escuchar esa melodía de la que me habla, la cual solo personas de su ímpetu pueden escuchar, le hará daño, hay mejores cosas ahí afuera que detrás de un escritorio.-_

_-Y todo esto lo dice una simple…-_

_-¿Diseñadora fracasada?, que malo es con migo.- se carcajeo en propia broma. – Eso no tiene nada que ver para aprender a disfrutar la vida.-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Oscureció en cuanto se prometió en ir a pasar por unos tragos, y volver a su trabajo, confiado en que todo ya marcharía según sus teorías…

* * *

Que opinan? esta para llorar del asco mi fic? ufff...forever alone :P,


	9. Chapter 9 Lo que provoque

_**Haloha! entregandoles otro capi! me tarde mucho pero me di una super enfermada del estomago! antes digan que no he vomitado a un en el teclado mientras escribia! xD muchas gracias x sus coments chic s! estoy muy agradecida de verdad! espero lo sigan aasiendo! un abrazo a todos! los espero en el proximo capi! Sayonara!**_

* * *

_**Cap 9**_

-veamos… 12 de Diciembre…Hora..- llevo la plumón a su mentón. – 6:01 Pm...- completo en una libreta las horas de ingreso en el trabajo.

-Lin en la , 4 , 7 y 10 están esperando...-

-Enseguida.- camino a las dichosas mesas pidiendo el complace de los consumidores.

Que a tereado era todo esto, con eso de que los fríos estaban instalados, atraía mas clientes a probar el liquido caliente que les devolvía calor humano. Kohaku alisto unas charolas con los pedidos, unos cooffe express, cappuccino, café francés y unas rosquillas glaseadas, esperando a ser devoradas, Llevar unos meses trabajando la hiso agilizarse tomando dos en cama palma, con cuidado de no tropezar y deficiente en su situación, vio los oscuros telones y sintió caer al suelo, las tazas rotas y el desorden en todos lados fue su acto final y como reacción desfavorecer a la multitud que la penetraban con la mirada.

-Lin…Lin..- escuchaba distorsiones en sus oídos, abrió los ojos perpleja viendo a Kohaku tomarla ligeramente de la nuca, Los ruidos luego se dieron fuertes y claros con la gentuza alrededor. -¿Cómo te sientes?.- se alejo poniendo de pie a la débil chica.

-B-bien…supongo.-

-No estas bien Lin, te llevare a un hospi…-

-No es necesario, solo fue una recaída.- recobro la compostura Para no llamar la atención de Kohaku pasando por alto la escena, como si nada hubiese pasado. El pecoso le regalo ojos de desconfianza, girándose poco convencional de lo que su "amiga" le explico.

-Esta bien, pero no mas entregas para ti, iras a tu casa en este instante y veras a un doctor…-

-Kohaku…-

-, No quiero verte por ahí hasta que tu estado deplorable este mejor. – la chica entrego el delantal, poso sus vestimentas gruesas saliendo antes de que alcanzara a escuchar mas murmullos de las personas. La ventisca helada arrullo sus huesos cuando salió, la nieve caía apacible, Parecía que eso lograba hacerla sentir bien, Pero tenia razón Kohaku, Si seguía asi quizás en algún lado publico peor a un, en el baño de su casa caería desmayada, ¡ y olvídense!, ahí se ahogaba la pobre diseñadora ¿Ahora quien pagaba el funeral? Nadie, no tenia ni donde caerse muerta.

Atravesando las ultimas calles se encontró redoblando el paso en su casa, se detuvo y miro fijamente la perilla dorada de la entrada pues la melancolía formaba parte de sus nuevas experiencias diarias…

-_FLASHBACK_

_Conocer a la reportera fue fascinante, se llevaron muy bien y entablaron conversaciones mas haya de sus expectativas, quien imaginaba que Kohaku fuera el hermano menor de sango, y Lin por casualidad ser empleada en el mismo establecimiento, ustedes saben, el mundo es tan pequeño y complejo, si bien podrías conocer a una persona en treinta minutos y en un chasquido pasar a una amistad larga y duradera que se transformaría en años._

_-¿De que me perdí?.- Sango consintió cada parte de la trama._

_- Lin es mi compañera de trabajo.- saludo de beso a su hermana con un abrazo familiar, formando parte de la cena antes de que se convirtiera en sala de preguntas._

_-Haf…no se nada de ti durante medio año y me entero que tienes novia .- bromeo la castaña, a los chicos les pareció demasiado, atragantándose con la comida y vino. Sango hiso un gesto de interrogación._

_-Dije algo malo..-_

_- Lin es solo mi amiga.-_

_-Ha…esta bien, descuida.- se limpio Lin con la servilleta, dándose palmadas en el pecho y desatorar el resto del alimento._

_- Y..que te hizo venir a Francia hermana.-_

_-Kohaku, ya habíamos hablado de eso, llame la semana pasada, hare un reporte sobre Kagura Izumi, llevar la verdad a Japón será interesante, ¿No lo crees?, podría lograr meter a la cárcel a esa mujer.- su hermano menor abrió los ojos y continuo comiendo pensativo. Saber que tu propia hermana echaría a perder sus planes estaba en la posición numero uno de su lista "Imposible"._

_-Pasa algo…Parece que la noticia no te vino bien..- hablo Lin deduciendo el extraño comportamiento de su amigo._

_-No es nada… ¿Y por qué no buscas sobre otro tema?…este se me hace complicado.-_

_-¿Bromeas?.- Sango detuvo el tenedor sobre la ensalada, Lin solo guardo silencio. –Este reportaje desenmascarara a esa mujer.-_

_-Tranquila, la verdad se me hace difícil que consigas información o pruebas…-_

_-Yo puedo ayudarte.- participo Lin en un debate, Kohaku se le bajo la sangre a los pies._

_-¿No tendrás problemas?.- dijo la mujer reportera brillándole los ojos de emoción, que bueno que Lin hablo a su cuenta, si no se vería obligada a formarla parte de su proyecto desde que la conocio._

_-¿Mas?, - sonrió - Tengo cuentas que arreglar.- lo dijo en venganza a los crueles martirios que kagura la hizo sufrir._

_-Lin no puedes hacerlo..- _

_-¿ Por que no?; Kohaku, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que me ha hecho pasar, no permitiré que lo siga asiendo.- frunció el entre cejo, Sango solo se dedico a probar el alimento y su hermano menor falleciendo de lo increíble que pudieron llegar hacer las cosas, ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran la artimaña que tiene con Kagura?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ese día había sido raro con la invitación de la reportera, pero a todo esto, presentía que algo bueno pasaría, después de tantas desgracias era hora de ponerse las pilas , empezaría por no pasar mas tiempo en su hogar y consumir alimento, la ropa que una vez le quedo entallada ahora parecía que ni el ajuste del elástico era suficiente, Si Sesshomaru llegase a verla así apostaría que no la reconocería.

_-Como…- _se alejó de la puerta recordando sus facciones finas y rostro blanquecino. –_Te extraño.- _giro y camino a casa de sango, pasar un buen rato con ella y arreglar ajustes sobre el proyecto que incluiría a kagome, seria su distracción.

Paso por paso con la mirada abajo, casi a llegar a la morada de Sango encontró a su mejor amiga hablando con la reportera, riendo y bromeando, perpleja espero ha que alguien de sus "amigas" le explicara lo que estaba pasando ahí. Lin bien concentrada en saber como presentarlas y ellas ya hasta bromeaban.

-Hola Lin, que bueno que apareces, estaba a punto de pasar por ti cuando me encontré a una vieja amiga.- refiriéndose a sango.

-¿Se Conocen?.- pregunto aturdida la diseñadora.

-Si, fuimos juntas a la universidad de Kioto, .- sonrió Kagome. – Pero estoy viendo que ustedes también se conocen.- Sango y Lin mostraron confortación.

-Si, nos conocimos en el metro.- inquirió Lin entrando a una platica de tres mujeres, amigas y compañeras que al final de cuentas no batallaron en hallarse y cerciorarse de idear esa descabellada ilusión de un reportaje que fuera el ultimátum del milenio mientras caminaban en dirección a la "distracción" y una conversación donde no se perderían ningún detalle.

-Me parece mas que bien participar.- cerro su puño kagome levantando la mano como la estatuilla de la libertad, asiendo reír a la dos chicas sobrantes, ya tenían tiempo platicando.

-Tranquila, para eso necesitamos sacar archivos, tu sabes, viejos diseños que Lin hizo mientras trabajaba.- aseguro sango, tenían que tener pruebas antes de empezar, hacer una serie de entrevistas y al final una buena redacción que llame a los medios de comunicación mas grandes que un simple pedazo de papel –¿Siempre pusiste tu nombre y firma en ellos Lin?.- agrego Sango, ese seria su primer paso.

-Claro, ha no ser que Kagura los editara.-

-Si lo hacia, pero siempre conserva los originales en una carpeta, .- comento Kagome, ya que su jefa le obligaba a resguardarlos.

-¿Y crees que puedas conseguir algo?.- Sango saco una libretilla para anotar apuntes.

-Tratare, Kagura los tiene bajo llaves en su oficina.- suspiro.

-Puedes decirle a Inuyasha…- pensó Lin en voz alta, imaginando que de algo pueda servir el novio de kagome, siendo su cuñado no tendría demasiados Líos.

-No se…no creo que quiera meterse en problemas.-

- El sabe sobre Sesshomaru y yo, ¿Qué mas daría su supiera de esto? ¿No dijiste que el detestaba a su cuñada?.- Lin hablo de mas dándole un shock eléctrico que le advirtió del peligro, esa parte la reportera no lo conocía, y para un buen reportaje para el periódico _"Masaka"_ tendría que tener una serie de jugosos relatos.

-Decían que Paris era la ciudad del amor, no la ciudad de las sorpresas.- espero Sango explicaciones, Kagome y Lin se miraron pilladas, habría que decir las cosas de todo a todo, después de todo Sango parecía una persona en quien confiar.

En medio de la conversación Lin se detuvo y toco sus sienes, ahí estaban otra vez esos pequeños calambres en el vientre, como cólicos y una sensación de mareo y malestar, Kagome la ayudo a poyarse en sus hombros.

-¡Lin,!. .- pegaron un grito al unísono las mujeres, la joven estaba pálida, lo notaron desde hace mucho pero creían que no era algo grave ¿O es que las ojeras marcadas no eran señal de preocupación?.

-E-estoy bien…- desvaneció otro poco.

-¡Estas loca! ,te llevaremos a un hospital, Ahora. .- Kagome se atrevió a gritar mientras con esfuerzo encaminaban a su auto, Lin era demasiado obstinada para recibir atención medica en cuanto a su salud se tratase, a veces llegaba a pensar que su amiga venia de descendencia india o apache, pues dejando pasar las cosas creería que se aliviarían solos.

Pararon en un edificio de cristal _"Urgencias" _con la gran insignia de una cruz roja_, _los paramédicos ayudaron instalándola en una habitación, ambas amigas dieron su testimonio de los sucesos y los médicos prosiguieron auxiliar a la desmayada chica, enseguida ya se encontraba en un camilla como la primera vez en el evento de Otoño, y pensar que ahora seria su día de _"distracción"_ , resulto no mas que traerle recuerdos mas fuerte del Peli plateado, Ahora solo tenia que esperar a ver a que horas saldría de este infierno, sin pensar que pronto entraría a el.

_-¿Qué malas noticias podrían darme?.-_ se indiferencio la paciente sentada en la camilla.

…..

En Japón la hora actual se hacia vieja conforme el reloj cambiaba de posición, Sesshomaru esperaba la información requerida con una señorita atendiéndolo amablemente dentro de una cabina.

-Lo siento señor, la ultima carta fue enviada hace 10 días.- prosiguió a cerrar la ventana de la pantalla.

-Esta segura.-

-Mis registros aquí dicen que si, todas han llegado sin excepción alguna.- confirmo mirando el monitor, a este hombre lo conocía desde hace dos meses, su impresionante puntualidad para enviarlas cada semana era de admirarse, además que no pasaba desapercibido este ángel caído.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, que tenga buena tarde.- regreso amable.

Lleno de desilusiones como pocas y tantas veces le sucedió, pasando vergüenzas en busca de Lin, recibió una llamada de alerta, reconoció el numero grabado y contesto, era Toutosai trayendo noticias respecto al movimiento que refería sus acciones, con su autentica voz seria se refirió al anciano.

-¿Y bien?.-

-Muchacho, tu hermano ha aceptado, tienes que venir a parís en una semana, Kagura firmo los primeros pero tu tienes que hacer el resto.- sonó flexible el confiable anciano, a Sesshomaru le volvieron los latidos del corazón rápidamente, una gota de sudor frio paso por su rostro, estaba nervioso, tendría la oportunidad de volverla haber, abrazarla y no saber que mas decir , preguntas y mas preguntas pasaban por su mente tan rápido que difícilmente podría elegir una.

-De acuerdo, avísame en cuanto todo este listo…- Colgó y guardo el artefacto en su bolsillo, confiado en el amigo de su padre, Pero antes aria una parada en la joyería, esto ameritaba un regalo realmente especial, la verdad era que ya lo tenia contemplado desde que la conoció, solo que seria demasiado precipitado en un principio pedirle que fuera su señora y debía admitirlo sonaría como un loco desesperado.

…..

11:57 Pm-

La hora en que mas o menos se dedicaba a cerrar el negocio de café, incluso esperaba otros minutos a Kagura, ellos habían acordado verse cada semana, ajusto su gorro deportivo y exhalo el vapor de sus labios, la mujer ya estaba enfrente de el, sin salud ni nada, solo ha lo que venia.

-¿Dónde están?.- extendió la mano, Kohaku le entrego un paquete con dos o tres cartas. -¿Estas completamente seguro que son todas?, son muy pocas.- las observo, notando en su cómplice los nervios.

-Sesshomaru a reducido el numero desde hace unos días, eso es de esperarse si Lin no le contesta.- explico algo tan lógico, solo que para la mente reducida y salvaje de Kagura, era difícil de entender.

-Mas te vale,.- se las regreso al joven con un poco de dinero en efectivo, como recompensa por su trabajo. –Pero no te alegres, esto no esta resultando como esperaba.- rebusco algo en su bolsa de marca.

-Que quiere decir…-

-Sesshomaru ha estado insistiendo en divorciarse y dejar la empresa, Hoy mismo me hablo su Abogado.- La mujer encendió un cigarrillo.

-Que vamos hacer..-

-Eso querido muchacho, es justamente lo que tenia pensado decirte, tienes que acostarte con Lin,.-

-¡¿Como are eso?.- se encogió de hombros.

-no lo se muchacho, inyéctala, golpeaba, sométela, viólala si es posible,- meneaba el cigarro. – Lo importante es estropear su relación, Es la única forma, ¿Ya tienes su confianza no?.-

-Así es.-

-Y luego que esperas ,¿Ho hay algo mas que tengas que decirme?.- Kohaku se debatió entre lo correcto e incorrecto, no era justo lo que ha Lin le pasaba, pero las ganas de tenerla a su lado formaban parte de su egoísmo y el coraje que le tenia a ese perro llamado Sesshomaru era a un mas grande que todo, no iba a olvidar como lo humillo.

-Si, hay algo mas que tengo que decirle….- se confeso como buen cristiano ante el padre, a un que eso implicara traicionar a su hermana, como dicen por ahí, si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele.

…..

Lin se incorporo sentándose en la camilla con las frías sabanas y una bata que no le cubría nada del cuerpo, poniendo presión sobre un piquete de ajuga donde sacaron unas muestras de sangre alrededor de media hora, Impaciente por esperar los análisis sobre su respectiva _"enfermedad"_ que desconocía y que catalogaba como _"nada serio". _Suspiro y dejo de poner presión.

Un doctor paso a su vista parando con sus dos amigas por un buen rato, lo supo por la ventana que estaba mal cerrada con esas persianas verdosas originarias de un hospital y el reloj muy lento. Kagome se cubrió la boca y empezó a caminar en círculos, de lejos se notaba desesperada y sango sin saber que hacer. Esto no era un presagio bueno.

-Lin Hachirobei…- levanto una hoja de papel sobre su cuadernillo, mirando la habitación y a Lin para saber si era la correcta.

-Si doctor.- pasmada.

-Traigo tus análisis, me comentan tus amigas que has tenido una serie de…- reviso de nuevo. – Malestares, como agruras, mareos…¿Vomito?.-

-He…si.-

-Ya veo, ¿Pasan frecuentemente..?-

-Solo por las mañanas y noches, rara la vez que sea en la tarde.-

-¿Comes a tus horas?.-

-N-no…- contesto apenada, no quería sentirse como una especie de anoréxica.

-Bueno, te hice unos exámenes y estas muy baja en peso pero nada que no se arregle…- La diseñadora ya gritaba de felicidad, sabia que no era nada malo.

-Y...- puso suspenso (Como lo hacen siempre los doctores), rompiendo la fiesta emocional de su paciente.

-Tienes un mes de embarazo.- lo dijo tan normal esperando una reacción feliz de la joven, Lin se le erizo cada vello de su piel, sus pupilas palpitaban a un ritmo acelerado, su reacción fue enredar sus brazos en el bajo vientre, con una presión en su cabeza.

-Pero Doctor…tiene que haber un error...- tartamudeaba.

-Lo siento señorita…-

-¡Imposible! ,Estuve tomando pastillas anticonceptivas todos lo días…- llevo sus manos al pecho, esto debería de ser una mala broma, la peor de todas; recuerda haber tenido un sangrado que le duro unos 3 días pero lo considero relacionado con su bajo peso, Una ir regularización también por las pastillas.

- las pastillas no siempre funcionan, si se pasan unas cuantas dosis es posible lograr un embarazo o igual también pueden ser otros factores, Lo siento.- pauso .- Le recomendare vitaminas y acido fólico, hay que recobrar energías perdidas si queremos que el bebe nazca sano .- apunto y salió con cortesía permitiendo el pase a sus amigas dejándolas en privado. Sango y kagome se acercaron, Lin no mencionaba nada, con la vista abajo y los brazos entrelazados con su vientre, eran la única forma de sentirse una.

_-Estoy…esperando un bebe…un bebe de Sesshomaru…- _estrujo su vientre, una mezcla de ira y felicidad, -_ ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? , no puedo…no puedo.- _las lagrimas brotaban, - _Ni siquiera se si el volverá o querrá saber de esto….no se nada de el ¡Maldición! ¡ soy una tonta! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!.- _Sango se arrimo como hombro para llorar, Kagome le pareció poco verla en ese estado tan marchito, sabia que Lin estaba terriblemente enamorada de ese hombre, pero el muy maldito se fue sin decir nada, llenando de esperanzas a la diseñadora, y no era para preguntar por ella, saber que pasaba, como se encontraba, por eso mismo si algún día lo veía le diría hasta de lo que iba a morir y conociendo Kagome, ya sabríamos que clase de sandeces le aventaría.

-Todo estará bien.- Sango acariciaba el cabello de la desamparada, ser una mama soltera no era una trabajo que se tomara a la ligera, para eso no hay escuela. .- Estaremos a tu lado.- la abrazaron como si de verdad hermanas fueran.

-Tengo miedo…- hablo sin cesar, audible con el llanto atorado desde el estomago a garganta, apenas y puede mantenerse sola con el salario mínimo que le servían para pagar la renta y comer a medias. Procurar una indefensa criatura seria imposible, siendo una mama primeriza y fracasada en su vida, mas sin embargo Kagome no siempre podría estar a su lado, si ella misma se metió en un Lio, (por que sabia las consecuencias), lo enfrentaría. Amar al hijo que engendro el primer hombre de su vida seria un reto, un clavo al corazón sellando un letrero de propiedad, dar a luz y servir de cuna en las noches de luna creciente, No sabia por que pero se le asemejaba a Sesshomaru, Como si viera la luna y el supiera que ella pensaba en el, asi amaría su hijo, no importaría las distancias, dinero o condiciones, _Lo amaría por siempre de inicio a fin, solo era una indefensa criatura que no tenia culpa._

Evitando un día desastroso esa noche sango y kagome se quedaron a el cuidado de la diseñadora, para cerciorarse de que no hiciera algo estúpido, pero lo que no sabían es que Lin ya lo había hecho, al primer momento de besar esos labios de hielo e involucrarse en una relación prohibida fue su firma a un trato que la obligaría vérselas sola. Llegando a un momento tenso y recostada en la cama, se dijo unas palabras que al principio de conocerlo no diría…

-_Por que hoy, fue el ultimo día que espere.- _retomo el almanaque colgado arriba de la cabecera y con un plumón lo subrayo. Se giro y se aferro a su almohada, mientras escuchaba como las mujeres a lado de su habitación, explicaban como irían las cosas en hoy en adelante.

-_Ya es hora de que me olvide de Sesshomaru, Esto jamás llego a ningún lado .- _restregó con odio y lagrimas impregnadas en su cama, Por que era cierto, la relación con el hombre no daba mas haya de promesas, besos y sexo. Como pudo ser tan ingenua, pero no cabía duda, en alguna parte de su despecho lo seguía amando.

-_Yo sola te cuidare…-_ acaricio su vientre.

…..

Kagura lanzaba de la ventana mas alta de su edificio unas cuantas cosas, papeles, tazas, copas, de todo. Debido a la intensa noticia que su ex empleada atrevió armar con una reporterucha de segunda, si esto seguía a su paso no tardarían en darse cuenta sobre sus sucias aportaciones en la industria de la moda.

-Esa maldita perra, ¡sabia que tenia que desaparecerla! .- arranco cabellos de su fina coleta, desenmarañándolo, dándole un aspecto enloquecido. –Tendré que tener mas cuidado…- apoyo sus manos en la pared, Una asistente entro cortando la inspiración psicópata de su jefa y dos compañeras mas atrás agradeciendo no estar en los zapatos de la jovenzuela.

-Señora Kagura…El…Señor Taisho..-

-¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿ Que ocurre?.-

-Esta afuera y desea hablar con usted…-

-Hazlo pasar, ¡Lárguense!.-

-Enseguida.- se fueron, Inutaisho dio unos pasos asombrado, su nuera estaba eufórica.

-No has tenido un buen dia.-

-Haf, solo problemas con las inútiles empleadas.- sereno su voz. –¿Ha que se debe su visita señor?.-

-Lo de siempre, Mi hijo se reúsa a formar parte de ello, Envió a mi abogado Toutosai para pasar las acciones que no debe a Inuyasha.-

Kagura entrecerró sus nudillos. –Es de esperarse, a mi me ha pedido el divorcio.-

-Espero que le tenga paciencia Kagura, ya sabe como es ese muchacho.-

-Desde luego, Somos gente adulta y somos razonables.- sonrió. –No se preocupe Señor, Sesshomaru esta "_Distraído"_ con _"algo" _pero yo misma me encargare que las cosas estén en su lugar de nuevo. .-

-Cuento con usted.-

-Vera que si.- se mofo, ya recobraba la situación en sus manos, y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo.

…..

* * *

_Arigato por leer! :3 dejen su review! que tengan un exelente dia! _


	10. Chapter 10 Fiestas Negras ¿Tu o Yo?

Casi con exito otro cap! se los dejo asi rapidiiin! pff haber si no encuentran errores de ortografia del tamaño del mundo! es record! me lo avente en una hora! y corriendo por q no subire la conti dentro de unos dias y ya saben como me tardo T.T pero es q tendre muchos eventos esta semana, nuevamente gracias por sus coments chicas las adoro! gracias por esperarme y seguirme en mis fics! son lo maximo! las amo! Notas respecto al fic:

No se enojen! lin sufrira pero eso es parte de la trama, saber que a unq la situacion este negra no deben rendirse, que sus amigos estaran alli siempre y q los malos reciben su castigo, hehe el final de si Sesshomaru y lin terminan juntos no se los dire :P

Sayonara mis lectoras! las amo! Arigato!

* * *

Capítulo 10 Fiestas Negras ¿Tu o Yo?

Una semana mas paso con 4 días colados y la búsqueda de archivos, secuencias, diseños, fotografías y la misma firma de Kagura, estaban en plena acción, Kagome se encargaba de espiar y anotar todo lo que podía, su trabajo estaba en riesgo, pero según sango, valía mas que la pena, y le creía por que su amiga era una excelente reportera y lograría encajar con las autoridades, el plagio de su caótica jefa.

-_No encuentro nada… ¡diablos, nada mas falta que los haya movido de lugar!.- _guardo otra carpeta, buscando en otras sin darse por vencida. - _¡Si, eureka! .- _levanto uno con secciones especiales, la puerta de la oficina empezó abrirse, desesperada no opto mas que esconderlos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Kagome?.- Hablo contemplando a una asustada joven azabache.

-Inuyasha.-. dio un respiro. – Solo eres tu...-

-Ha quien esperabas tonta; ¿Oye que estas asiendo a estas horas en la oficina de Kagura?. Tu horario es a las nueve de la mañana.- levanto la manga de su brazo, -6:31 Am.-

-Ha…bueno…pues…yo.-

-Kagome no me digas que estas….- La chica temió ser descubierta en plena artimaña. -¿Trabajando horas extras?.-

La mujer se cayo sobre su cabeza y rápido se ergio, gracias al cielo que su chico era un idiota en ocasiones. – Si…algo así, hehe.-

-Ho, entonces tendremos tiempo juntos.- sonrió. –Mi padre no estará hasta mas tarde, podemos…- se acercó al rostro de su novia, regalándole respiros de su aire, - Usar el escritorio.-

-Inu…yasha..- aflojo su cuerpo, el la aprisiono en su cintura, acorralándola en el escritorio. – No puedo.- puso un alto, Inuyasha se desmotivo.-

-Siempre arruinas el momento.- cruzo de brazos asiendo una mueca de puchero, Kagome le sonrió, adoraba que hiciera eso como un cachorrito mimado.

-De verdad discúlpame, te lo recompensare.- guiño su ojo derecho, saliendo cuanto antes de la oficina, Eso tubo cercas.

La costumbre de Lin ahora era comer algo sano por las mañanas y merendar a sus horas, Sango ya era quien pasaba mas tiempo con ella y la obligaba como una enfermera atendisar sus cuidados, también Kagome pero ella se profundizaba mas en hacer el trabajo que le encomendó sango, Kohaku por su parte no sabia nada sobre su respectivo embarazo, e hiso jurarle a Sango que no dijese nada, Lo ultimo que quería era darle un infarto a su amigo, que como tantos le advirtió sobre su relación con Sesshomaru y vaya que la tenían, solo que en ese tiempo era una enamorada perdida. Ya tendría tiempo después en decirle a su amigo la grandísima noticia, si no es que terminaba en la ultima fila de las gracias.

-Este adorno Navideño quedara bien sobre la puerta.- comentaban las empleadas entusiasmadas alrededor de Lin, quien era la que tenia buenos gustos en la decoración en las fiestas decembrinas,

-Verdad que si,- dio unos últimos detalles al gordo feliz que en el mundo entero conocían como Santa Claus.

-No solo tienes buen gusto para los diseños de ropa.- Entro kohaku maravillado por el establecimiento, Noches buenas en las mesas, focos navideños en las paredes y el simpático gordinflón en la puerta recibiendo a los clientes.

-Gracias,.- bajo de las escaleras, las demás empleadas regresaron a su trabajo sin ver una extensión de la conversación. –Me gusta mucho la navidad.- inquirió sonriente, todavía podía sentir el olor de los panqueques recién hechos que asían en el orfanato, participando con los demás niños en los villancicos alegrando las demás familias.

-A mi igual, época de familia, amigos y amor..- toco a propósito el tema, tanteando la situación, y depende de como viera a Lin, se atrevería a salirse con la suya, cuanto antes mejor.

La joven al escuchar esa palabra sonrió de forma evidente, como odiaba esa cuatro letras. –, ¿Pasaras la navidad con sango?.- dijo distante, no tenia ganas desde hace días (cuando se entero de su bebe) hablar muy bien, todavía no podía asimilar la idea de ser madre.

-Si, su esposo Miroku viajara desde Estados Unidos, Sango esta esmerada en convivir en familia, ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?.-

Lin recapacito, si se lo había mencionado, hasta la invito a formar parte de las fiesta, para que no se quedara en casa sola el 24 y 25 de diciembre. Pero era eso o nada para sacarle platica al pecoso, Kohaku estaba extraño desde hace semanas, podía sentir su mirada morbosa sobre ella y recortarla con la mirada cuando se cambiaba el uniforme, pero no lo considero peligroso, después de todo Kohaku era su mejor amigo ¿No?. –Hehe, si, solo se me olvido.- sonrió girándose para volver al trabajo, a lo mejor eran los humos de las cafeteras que la asían pensar cosas sobre el chico.

-Oye..Lin.-

-Hu…¿Qué pasa?.-

-Se que estarás ocupada trabajando con mi hermana, pero quería saber si no estas libre una noche,…- las mejillas se enrojecieron. –Comprendo si no quieres o no puedes yo..-

-Claro.-

-¿C-como?.-

-Me gustaría salir con tigo, pero que sea mañana, .- dijo feliz adelantándose en ir a su labor, En Noche Buena seria el momento perfecto para contarle a su mejor amigo sobre su embarazo. El joven iba a decir algo pero mejor se los guardo, quizás se estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto, pero vivir la experiencia amarga de ver a la mujer que anhelas en brazos del hombre que odias, le seguía culminando su alma, No se dejaría, además…seria una excelente venganza en contra del Albino, Disfrutaría cada penetración que le daría a Lin, cada caricia, beso y a Sesshomaru retorcerse en su propio cuerpo, verlos y el no poder hacer nada, que odie a Lin y la crea una cualquiera, para que así, la deje en total libertad.

-_Nunca me arrepentiré...-_ aclaro vivaz y después fue hacer su trabajo, Lin sufriría un tiempo mas, pero después se repondrá, con el a su lado como un mejor partido.

El lugar mas encantador de toda Japón se encontraba ahora en la mente de Sesshomaru, Ya tenia todo listo desde la llamada de Totousai y en un día mas partiría a Francia. No le importaba si era Navidad y esas costumbres de la humanidad donde pretenden que un día todo lo bueno esta por pasar y el gordo vestido de rojo bajara por las chimeneas a dejar regalos, el tenia mejores cosas que hacer y problemas que arreglar, había comprado en la joyería un hermoso anillo de compromiso, color plata y diamantes sencillos con una genuina perla de océano, hasta la misma empleada pregunto si en realidad la joven era igual de hermosa que la joya, que obvio Sesshomaru contesto que si, Lin era mas bella que las misma piedra aguamarina o los zircones incrustados en la corona de la Reyna Isabell, Este simple artefacto como el anillo le quedaba muy debajo de su estatus, pero siendo ya su esposa, gozaría del amor y lujos que se merecía. Bebiendo otra copa de vino Rosado, mando hablar a su fiel sirviente, todo tenia que estar listo, ya podía oler de nuevo el embriagante perfuma de Lin y su frágil cuerpo sobre el.

-Jaken.- no hablo mas de dos veces.

-Si amo bonito.-

-Alista el Jet y comunícame con mi padre.- Jaken guardo silencio y contemplo a su impotente amo viéndose en el espejo, Esperando recibir mas ordenes. –Es todo, retírate.-

-¿No pasara la Navidad aquí Amo?…- Parpadeo un par de veces y bajo su cabeza saliendo de allí antes de recibir un golpe por entrometerse donde no debe, Su amo nunca sale en días festivos, por eso preguntaba, ¿Qué era tan importante?.

Sesshomaru apretó el botón del teléfono, aguardando la consiguiente Línea para hablar con su progenitor acerca de su ida a Paris. Si Inutaisho no aceptaba su retirada de la empresa, no le importaría, así como el no comprendió su vida, el no comprendería la empresa, ya encontraría en otro lado trabajo.

-_No hay nada mas valioso que el amor de Lin-_

Una ligera ventisca de nieve rociaba los pavimentos de la gran ciudad de Paris, la llegada de la navidad hizo que las personas encendieran los adornos navideños y la música prosiguiera ambientando el exterior lugar, las tiendas comerciantes estaban saturadas de personas envolviendo los regalos para ponerlos debajo del tradicional pino. Todo era alegría, armonía y paz, Y Lin ya estaba lista, por ningún motivo se perdería su fiesta favorita, Adorno su tétrica morada con un árbol cercas de la ventana y unas luces afuera de su puerta. Caminando a paso rápido con unas enormes bolsas de papel que contenían los ingredientes para preparar su famosa ensalada de bombones que tanto le gustaba a Kagome y a Sango, quien tubo la oportunidad de probarla hoy cuando la agrego en el Menú especial del Café. Abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la mesa, acomodando las bolsas en la barra sentándose en la silla exhausta, probo una bocanada de aire y suspiro, Mañana seria una Noche triste para ella, Le dio una acaricia a su vientre y sonrió melancólica.

-_Solo seremos tu y yo ahora bebe, dos contra el mundo.- _pestañeo y después desvió su cabeza a una repisa donde estaba un libro polvoriento…

_FLASHBACK_

_Lin dio vuelta a la ultima pagina del libro, encontrándose con una en blanco, antes de cerrarlo Sesshomaru estiro su mano impidiendo, estiro su mano con un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir unas cuantas palabras._

_-Esto afirma todo lo que hemos pasado y sentimos.- termino con su voz autoritaria, Lin sentía que era plena, no era un hombre de platica extensa, o alguien que demostrara lo que pensaba, solo era callado y ya. Para que tener a un príncipe azul, cuando se puede tener a un lobo feroz que puede verte mejor, tocarte mejor y comerte mejor. La joven estiro su mano acariciando las suaves mejillas blancas, se acerco y le beso._

_-Gracias, es hermoso lo que has escrito, prométeme que resolveremos…esto.- se refería al compromiso de Sesshomaru y el trabajo como diseñadora._

_-Te lo prometo.- beso su frente._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Terminado el recuerdo sus manos actuaron en contra del artefacto aventándolo con el coraje a flor de piel, y a lo lejos se abrió la pagina cesando su decepciones, lo tomo en las manos y leyó cuidadosamente…

_Dos seres que se miran maravillados para quienes no existen el tiempo ni el olvido Dos seres que se besan largamente ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes Dos seres que se acarician y derrochan palabras de amor… Para esos dos seres, esas palabras gastadas por el uso son únicas y oportunas y tienen un significado especial. En sus existencias enamoradas, es cursi el amor? o el amor se despliega en un poema que envuelve a dos seres que se aman? Para esos seres que se contemplan extasiados el tiempo se ha detenido, el mundo ha dejado de girar y tan poco les importa si el amor derrama dulce y miel como si viviera en un poema cursi._

-Me prometiste tantas cosas…y al final solo surgieron mentiras.- Lo enrosco y lo tiro al sesto de la basura, las lagrimas seguían temple abajo sin cesar, se cubrió su rostro con las manos dejándose caer.

El timbre de su puerta la excluyo de su amargura, limpio el rastro de agua salada con el reverso de sus dedos, se paro y atendió a la persona afuera de su casa.

-Hola Lin.-

-Kagura…- No tolero la sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos, intento cerrar la puerta pero la mujer fue mas rápida deteniéndola con la palma de sus manos.

-Quiero hablar con tigo..- encontrándose cara a cara después de mucho.

-No tengo nada de que hablar con usted,.- dio otro intento fallido por correrla.

-No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo, Pero quiero que te alejes de Sesshomaru, ¿Me escuchaste?.-

-De que…hablas…- se tenso de pies a cabeza.

-No te hagas la mustia con migo Lin, se todo acerca de tu romance con mi Esposo.- Empujo con fuerza, lográndola acorralar en su propiedad, a Lin no le respondía el cuerpo. -¿Acaso creías que era tan estúpida?.- saco de su fino traje una tarjetilla que encontró en la cama de Sesshomaru en una de sus visitas, era la tarjeta con la dirección del Café, Eso explicaba muchas cosas. -

–Perdiste tu tiempo si crees que el te amaba, solo jugo con tigo, no serás la primera ni la ultima, el no te quiere ver ¿Entiendes?; siempre fuiste una mosca en su sopa- Rio. – No me mal entiendas pero… Si me entero que sigues entrometiéndote, te juro que lo pagaras con creces,.- Bofeteo a la diseñadora en una oportunidad, sonrojándole una mejilla, Lin seguía con la mirada en la pared, su reacción fue ahora regresarle el golpe a Kagura con la tempestad que tenia acumulada en su cuerpo, su Ex jefa tiro de sus cabellos levantando su rostro, fatigándola con esa mirada Carmín y ella en el suelo intentando zafarse…

-Es una advertencia, se que tramas algo contra mi…- acerco sus labios al oído de Lin, lamiendo un poco el lóbulo, lo que a la joven le provoco repugnancia. – Soy capaz de…- Sonrió . –Quitarte todo lo que tienes…- la soltó del cabello tirándola con desprecio, se puso de pie sin dificultad riéndose a pulmón, mirando con ironía el cuerpo en el suelo de su contrincante.

-Siempre fuiste muy inteligente Lin, piénsalo, no vale la pena quitarte lo poco que tienes..- salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando en estado de vergüenza a Lin sobre el suelo rasguñando la alfombra de aborrecimiento, antipatía y rabia.

-¡_Solo fui si juego!.- -_ ¡ Solo fui su juego!.- grito. –_Te odio…Miserable….- _pego su frente en el suelo, cada palabra que Kagura le dijo, fue como alcohol sobre miles de heridas, Muerta de su corazón, rogando y pidiendo misericordia para que alguien viniera en su auxilio, enfrentando el hecho de haber sido siempre el peón del ajedrez, creyéndose con la oportunidad de quedarse con el Rey cuando el ya tenia a una Reyna.

-¿Kagome tienes el papeleo?.- pregunto esperando los archivos para terminar el reportaje.

-Si, aquí están.- los entrego, Sango empezó a leer y después las ideas le brillaron plasmándolas en su computador, ya faltaba poco para terminar.

-Oye Lin dijo que estaría aquí en una hora…ya paso demasiado y no esta aquí.-

-No te alarmes Kagome, seguro que encontró otra cosa que hacer.- tecleaba sin despegar la mirada.

-Lin no demora demasiado, iré haber como se encuentra.- salió en busca de su amiga, Sango no se preocupaba tanto, solo tenia poco de conocerla, pero como Kagome siendo su mejor amiga desde tiempos memorables, se tomaba la molestia de saber como estaba.

Casi por llegar al destino, no se tomo la molestia de pararse a tocar la puerta asi que abrió encontrándose con la ofrenda de Lin tirada en el suelo, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba herida pero luego la diseñadora se incorporo, había estado llorando por las ultimas horas.

-¡Lin! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué cada vez que te encuentro te veo asi? Vamos te ayudo.- Alo a su amiga del brazo izquierdo para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo extra. –Dime que te ha pasado Lin…- abrazo a su amiga con repromisión, estaba muy angustiada, la chica que conoció se marcho canjeándola por una desconocida, a Kagome le entro el sentimiento de fraternidad, llorando junto a Lin.

-No se Kagome…No lo se..- pasaron a estar un tiempo abrazadas, las dos _casi_ hermanas se sintieron cómodas, esa era una verdadera amistad, pueden comprobarlo si gustan, solo que para hacerlo se requiere de tener fracasos. En las fiestas podrías tener a miles, pero en la guerra solo unos cuantos.

Era una de esas mañanas tranquilas sintiendo el sofoque del crudo invierno, hasta eso que la nieve paro por un momento justamente como lo predijo la Meteoróloga, Una mujer bien decidida marchaba a la oficina donde presentaría su renuncia, después de lo sucedido era tiempo de revelarse y decir no mas al maltrato infrahumano que la máxima jefa cedía ante sus empleados, aparte seria su propio regalo de navidad.

-¿Ya no trabajas horas extras?.- la recibió su novio con un beso en los labios.

-Inuyasha, No ya no trabajare horas extras.- correspondió.

-De que hablas.-

-Presentare mi renuncia.-

-¡¿Qué? .- no cabía duda que Inuyasha no se lo creía.

-Si, no te puedo decir ahora por que pero…-

-Nunca me informas de nada.-

-Te juro que te explicare de principio a fin, solo déjame hacer esto.- imploro con sus manos. Inuyasha torció los ojos y acepto, pero no le agradaba en nada que por motivos "Personales" renunciara a su empleo, pues así ya no la vería tan seguido, su padre todavía se oponía a su relación con la diseñadora, pero no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo que a su hermano mayor, Ahora que Sesshomaru mando a pasar "Extrañamente" su acciones para que el mandara en la empresa, Tendría el gusto de casarse con quien le plazca, No quería sufrir la misma suertecita del mayor, es por eso que le tenia cierta lastima.

La mujer Azabache pidió el paso y entro un poco encogida de los hombros, Kagura visualizo y espero ha que hablara, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y seguido presento su renuncia.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que anuncie tu baja?.- arqueo una ceja, fumando el cigarrillo de toda la vida.

-Si, ya no seguiré trabajando para usted,.- alzo su voz.

-Todo esto es por Lin,- giro el asiento quedando con la vista en la ventanal, imaginando si seria bueno aventar a esa mocosa desde esta altura. – ¡ Hakudochi!.- chasqueo los dedos para que cerrara la puerta, Kagome presintió lo peor. -Tu renuncia no me preocupa Kagome, me preocupa cierto problema que me han comentado..-

-Que quiere decir..-

-Sabes que las fuentes están influyentes cuando se trata de mi, razona querida, se que estas trabajando en un reportaje... Se me hace mucha coincidencia que mis archivos desaparezcan, No me preocupa demasiado, pero admito que sea lo que hagas, esta fuera de tu alcance junto a Lin. Si participas….- la amenazo sonriendo.

Hakuduchi apunto con una navaja sobre el cuello de la turbada joven, - Formaras parte del cementerio y créeme, siempre cumplo mis amenazas, se consiente que no será nada mas para ti.- Miro a su guardaespaldas .- Escóltala a la salida.-

El muchacho la saco de la oficina despistadamente, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, mucho menos la de Inuyasha. Kagome quedo aturdida con los labios temblándole de miedo, pensar que estaban en peligro era uno de sus dolores de cabeza, No podía arriesgar a Lin y que perdiera a su hijo, esto del embarazo tenia que quedarse en secreto, por lo menos hasta que supiera que hacer, hasta meditaba si en contarle a Inuyasha seria factible, en un descuido y Kagura fuera capaz de mandarlas a desaparecer, esa femenina estaba mas que loca, con decir que toma calmantes.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- La espero recargado en la pared cercas del estacionamiento, pero por el tono de su piel que se volvió blanco diría que nada bueno.

-B-bien…-

-Kef…nunca me dices la verdad.- dejo de cruzarse de brazos, Kagome reacciono negativamente corriendo a sus brazos para llorar, Inuyasha le tomo por sorpresa su actitud, abriendo sus ojazos dorados y recibirla con un beso en su flequillo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado adentro le afecto demasiado a su amada, pero para hacer frente a su cuñada abría que saber que fue lo que sucedió.

A esta hora en el café los clientes ya no se asomaban, era de esperarse si ya era 24 de Diciembre, los empleados se retiraron temprano a excepción de Lin, quien se despejo y aguardo para cumplir con la cita que le prometió a su amigo, Kohaku apago las luces y salieron, caminaron un tramo tomando el metro hasta parar en la casa de Lin, donde pasarían unos momentos y luego la fiesta en casa de Sango quien seguramente su esposo Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha ya los esperaban con la cena.

-¿Algo de vino?.- ofreció la chica siendo Cortez mientras buscaba la ensalada de bombones que ofrecería para postre.

-Si gracias.-

-Tengo…blanco y tinto, ¿Cuál?.-

-Tinto estaría bien.-

Lin saco la botella de una repisa y sirvió en la copa dándosela al pecoso.

-¿No tomaras tu?.-

-He..No, un Te estará bien.- se arrimó a la barra y tomo la taza acercándose para soplarle y bajar la temperatura del Liquido, Kohaku bebió y arqueo sus cejas sin dejar de mirar a Lin.

-Lin…-

-Tengo que algo que decirte.- interrumpió fuerte al chico, nerviosa, insistió en no echarse atrás, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Sayonara! que tengan un exelente dia! un mega saludo!


	11. Chapter 11 Donde El Termina, Empiezo Yo

ARIGATO POR ESPERARME! YA SE Q ME TARDE MIL AÑOS! UFF! MALDITA ESCUELA CADA VEZ LA ODIO MAS :P HEHE, DEJANDOLES OTRO CAP, DE VDD DISCULPEN MI TARDANSA UFF! TENGO QUE AGAARRAR AIRE XD, GRACIAS POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS CHICOS! CHICAS! DE VDD MIL GRACIAS! ESPERO CONTAR CON MAS MNSAJITOS SUYOS QUE ME HACEN TAN FELIZ!

VEREMOS QUE PASA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESTE ES EL 11 , EL 12 SERA EL FINAL (CREO) NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA, HEHEHE

SAYONARA! :3 ARIGATO!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Donde Termina El, Empiezo Yo.**

Lin trataba de no atragantarse con su propia saliva, necesitaba dejarlo fluir, tarde o temprano Kohaku tendría que saber.

-¿Lin?...¿Lin?.- movía las manos enfrente del rostro de la chica quien no parecíareaccionar, como perdida en otro mundo.

-He...-

-Te quedas en el aire, Dime que me tienes que decir.-

-Bueno es complicado, Sabes que siempre has sido mi amigo y puedo confiar en ti, bueno...ese no es el caso.- Hablaba con las palabras e ideas revueltas. - Es que...esdifícil decirlo cuando...- movía las manos como maniática.

-Lin, ya dime,- se exaspero Kohaku, Impaciente por lo que le fuera a contar su "Amiga", La joven dio un respiro como de unos diez segundos y exhalo, se dio cuenta que perder el tiempo en alargar las frases, no haría que la verdad se fuera.

-Kohaku...yo...-

La melodía navideña del celular interrumpió tan tenso momento, Kohaku contesto irritadoalejándose unos pasos para hablar con la persona que corto con esa dramatización de cita.

-Si entiendo, ya vamos..- Termino la llamada. -Mi hermana dice que nos esperan, ya es tarde y debemos estar haya, ¿Vienes verdad?.-

Lin lo pensó unos segundos. -Si.- sonrió y comenzo a relajarse, eso había sido uno de sus momentos mas intrigantes de su vida, pero no se quejaba, por algo pasan las cosas y quizás ese "algo" le advirtió no decirle ahora ni hoy la noticia sobre su respectivo embarazo.

En el camino todo fue silencio y miradas defensivas, ninguno pronuncio palabra hasta que llegaron a casa de Sango, encontrándose con los amigos y una gran mesa llena de comida y música de ambiente, Felices con la alegría de que esta seria la noche mas divertida en la estadía de París.  
Lin cerro la puerta con delicadeza tras de si quitandose el enorme abrigo, lo tendió sobre un perchero y saludo a todos ahí.

-Trajiste el postre.- Kagome lo recibió asiendo un espacio para depositarlo en algún lado de la llenisima mesa.

-No puede faltar, es tu favorito.-

-He he, siempre lo fue.- metió su dedo índice probando la deliciosa crema chantilly, Linfrunció el entrecejo y forcejeo su mirada para ver mejor a su amiga, quien estaba pálida y no despedia espíritu festivo como solía hacerlo.

-¿Ocurrió algo Kagome?.- secretearon a una distancia favorable lejos de sus amigos.

-Lin, no es momento para que preguntes eso, claro que estoy bien.- sonrió falsamente, intentando no arruinar el festejo.

-¿Segura?, No eres muy buena guardando secretos.- carcajeo al recordar como fue de chismosa a decirle todo a Inuyasha, que aclarando, no fue nunca con intenciones malas.

-A decir verdad...paso algo pero...dejemoslo para otra ocasión ¿Si?.- casi imploro para que su amiga olvidara el tema ponsoñoso, Lin arqueo las cejas admirada y después negóa los lados acompañado de un suspiro.

-Esta bien, Pero me tienes que decir.-

-Gracias Lin, - junto las palmas de sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Sango encendio el equipo de sonido para cambiar la música a algo mas movido y entretenido, Inuyasha tomo a Kagome por los hombros dándole un tirón para que girasen y empezaran a bailar, Kohaku igual invito a Lin abriendo la enorme sala como pista de antro, Mientras la reportera empezaba a repartir la cena en diferentes platillos con su esposo ayudando para que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

-¿Que haces sango?, deja eso y ven a divertirte.- estiro el brazo de su esposa, apenas y terminaron de preparar la comida cuando ella ya estaba fletada en su computadora para seguir escribiendo el dichoso reportaje en el que había estado trabajando estas ultimas horas sin parar.

-Solo me falta poco...- guardo el programa en la memoria y enseguida lo aseguro en su abrigo.

Su esposo preocupado tomo el mando y cerro la pantalla, sin saber que su esposa yahabia hecho de las suyas. - Te va hacer daño, es Navidad, vamos, Bailemos.-

-Pero Miroku...- Se levanto de un empujón sonrojada, ahí estaba su pervertido maridotocándole el trasero graciosamente.

-Aveces olvido lo suabes que son.-

-No tienes remedio.- siguieron el paso para bailar. Antes era común darle una bofetada por esas acciones, pero ahora siendo esposos era demasiado natural en su peculiarrelación y obvio en su marido. Ni hablar.

-Kohaku, iré a beber algo.- grito cercas del oído del pecoso, la música en verdad estaba a todo volumen, el muchacho asintió y dejo que su compañera se fuera, mientras el aprovechaba los instantes para hacer una llamada telefónica.

-Ya era hora.- respondió una voz femenina demasiado eufórica, Kohaku se escondió y se tapo un oído para escucharla mejor, pero al parecer el no era el único que tenia fiesta,también al otro lado de la linea se escuchaba tremendo parloteo y juro escuchar a un hombre mayor tras el telefono.

-Lo siento, pero estaba esperando que el reportaje estuviera terminado.-

-Muy bien, necesito que me traigas la computadora para deshacerme de ello.-

-¿Cuando?.-

-En año nuevo.- se burlo Kagura.- Ahora mismo imbécil, No tengo tiempo de esperar, necesito que me lo traigas o iré por el.-

El chico escucho la llamada terminar con el anhelo en los labios sin poder decir nada, ¿ahora que haría?, no podría desaparecer el artefacto así como así y luego corromper el reportaje en el que su hermana trabajo duro para luchar por su carrera, pero el miedo era mas seguro que el remordimiento, Si no la hacia estaría frito y sin Lin, ¿Entonces que hacer?, sin embargo era La única forma de terminar lo que empezó y cumplir sus futuros cometidos.

...

-11:45 PM-

Y Sesshomaru asomaba la nariz por el ventanal de su Jet admirando La torre Eiffel en sumáximo esplendor con luces navideñas enseñándole a París el verdadero espíritu festivo de esas fechas tan memorables que se celebraban en casi todo el mundo entero.

Pero nada comparado con lo que sentía el hombre dentro del avión privado, ahí se balanceaban todas las ideas inexplicables, es decir, vería de nuevo a Lin a los ojos y lepediría tantas explicaciones que el necesitaba saber para que ella estuviese bien, y tal vez asegurarse que ella lo seguía amando como lo prometió la ultima vez en esa noche de fría lluvia.

Al final sonrió para si mismo con un poco de cinismo e incorporo su rostro al frente del piloto, tenia que distraerse y calmarse lo mas posible para no salir corriendo y saltar delJet por la desesperacion integrada en el.  
-Estamos listos Señor, en unos minutos mas aterrizaremos.- vocifero a través de unabocina el dignado piloto.  
El albino bajo su rostro ignorando a su personal y saco de su chaqueta una servilleta arrugada y casi amarilla, la misma que veía todos los días, admirando la fina letramanuscrita de su Lin.

-Sesshomaru y Lin-

Hizo una mueca de sonrisa de esas pocas que la gente veía, que solo el las su gestionaba cuando estaba solo, la doblo cuidadosamente para no terminar de deshacery la protegió en su chaqueta otra vez. Aun tenia la esperanza de que todo estaba por arreglarse y su padre ya estaba enterado de que hoy los visitaría además presentaría su renuncia junto al divorcio de su Esposa.

-Todo cambiara ahora.- Pensó con lógica para después recargar su cabeza en el asientoreclinable.

...

Bajo la tragedia y efecto de dos botellas del mejor whisky y una droga para agregar a lapasión, Inutaisho se encontraba incontratable e irreconocible en una cama amplia, y una mujer entusiasmada en hacerlo gemir, hambrienta del poder máximo que la representabacomo una de las damas mas reconocidas en la industria del diseño.

-No esta bien...- jadeaba en su mente el apuesto hombre maduro, intentando liberar su cuerpo de las revueltas sabanas vino.

-No lo estas disfrutando...- gimió la dama en su oreja, dando pequeños mordiscos en el bajo cuello de su víctima, acompañado de leves embestidas para hacerlo suspirar de placer.

Inutaisho recobro la poca fuerza que tenia y la empujo sin mucha delicadeza a un lado de la cama, se enredo una toalla y camino de lado a lado en la habitación, estrujando el flequillo que le molestaba y se adhería en sudor a su frente. Cansando se recargo en la cabecera de la cama, todavia viendo borroso y la culpa carcomiendo su dignidad como padre y hombre.

-No te veo muy convencido...hace unos momentos estabas mas que complacido.- sin mucha vergüenza de su desnudes femenina, se ergio y masajeo los hombros tensos deInutaisho.

-Kagura.- murmuro -¡Dejame!.- en movimiento brusco la alejo, la mujer no se impresiono ni se deprimió, ya había tomado lo que quería, El premio mayor. -Nada de esto paso.- dijo entre asustado e indignado el máximo señor de las empresas, esto había sido uno de sus errores mas grandes en la vida. Mira que traicionar a la mujer que le juraste amor eterno hasta al final del cementerio...y escupirle a tu propio primogénito en el rostro al haberse acostado con la señora que era su esposa. Un acto de inmoralidad en todos los sentidos posibles, por Kami que lo castigarian por esto en el infierno y eso seria poco.

-No puedes borrar lo que ya esta hecho.-

-Tal vez... pero se puede olvidar,.- empezó a vestirse, su hijo estaría a punto de llegar a mas tardar unos momentos Y encontrarlo en plena escena trágica no conllevaba nada bueno.

-Lo que diga...- Rió triunfadora, tomándolo como un loco, ¿Por que no le agradecía el hombre?, si le hizo el favor de sasiarlo después de años en que estuvo con una , pero no lo culpaba... -Están fácil dominar a los Taisho, Cuando se trata de Sexo, No pueden controlar sus impulsos bestiales.- ensendio el cigarrillo y lo fumo, Ciertamente no habia mucha diferencia entre Inutaisho y Sesshomaru, los dos poseian un cuerpo exelente y unas ganas pasionales inmensas como ningun otro hombre, unos dioses inmortales puestos en charola de plata.  
-Adios...querido.- calco la ultima palabra ironica, Inutaisho le dedico una mirada en falta de etica y salio lo antes posible, todo le provocaba dolor a su regimen de dictaria orgullosa.

...

Se dio mas de la media noche y todos se dieron un abrazo, después comieron los platillos fuertes y al final los obsequios bajo un árbol, Kagome fue quien se murió de la vergüenza al abrir un regalo departe de Inuyasha, Un conjunto de lencería navideña muy sexy tipo ayudante de Santa. Los colores rojos se le subieron a la cabeza escondiéndose tras sus amigas, que ocurrente era su novio.

-Este es para ti Lin.- Kohaku paso el objeto en manos de la diseñadora. La chica sonrió tímida y obligada a aceptarlo, Era un retrato de ellos dos en el café, la primera fotografía cuando lo conoció, Conmovida abrazo a su amigo y dio las gracias. Los demás notaron un sonrojo en el chico y decidieron ignorarlo pasando a la siguiente Linea para bailar dejando los abrigos de sobra sobre el perchero, pues la Noche era joven y esto apenas empezaba.

Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente de decidirse escondió en su gabardina la pequeña computadora compacta de su hermana. -Lo siento.- inquirio triste al verla feliz bailoteando a lado de su cuñado, traicionando su propia familia.

Camino a la puerta para irse en bajo vista gorda de los invitados.

Lin le miro sospechosamente maquinando que este chico tramaba algo, pero le resto importancia alguna. - ¿Te vas tan pronto?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Si, Olvide hacer algunas cosas...- la voz de Kohaku sonó rara pero igual que casi siempre, mas no despego su mano de la perilla

.- Despideme a todos por favor.- abrió la puerta dejando entrar una ventisca helada.

-Te acompaño...- quito su abrigo del perchero, incorporándose a un lado del chico, todabia faltaban cosas por hablar.

-No.- autorizo como jefe a mando, Lin retrocedió espetada, ¿Ese era su amigo?.

Kohaku suavizó su tono .- No es necesario Lin, quedate.- Salio despidiendose distante como si de una desconocida se tratase, dejando a la chica razonando de como pasaron las cosas, sabia que Kohaku estaba extraño, y no se quedaría con la duda así que iría averiguar.

Ni siquiera por que le pidió de favor que se quedase la chica en la fiesta esta obedeció, persiguiéndolo a hurtadas de su conocimiento hasta verlo no muy lejos de su casa, solo unas cuantas mas con un auto estacionado que no reconoció, extrañada forcejo mas la vista para ver mejor entre la nieve espesa. Lin suspiro y medito seriamente la posibilidad de marcharse antes de ser sorprendida espiando, pero algo la insisto en quedarse y ver que sucede ahí, sea lo que fuera, era interesante.

-Lo traes...- espero ansiosa.

Kohaku metió la mano en su gabardina temeroso, atrás de la mujer se encontraba un guarda espaldas armado.

-No, - Vacilo a su socia.

-¿Disculpa?.- repitió Kagura arqueando las cejas, sintiéndose traicionada.

- Como lo escucho, No le entregare nada, si quiere el reportaje tendrá que hacerlo usted misma, ya me canse de participar en esto.- defendio sus ideales, Los pocos que le quedaba.

Kagura lo miraba divertida, - Me vienes con esas estupideces, ¡¿Tu?,- apunto con su dedo índice, - ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hiciste por mi?.- le recordó en fracción de segundos.

-Por eso mismo, no lo haré.- quiso huir dándose la media vuelta pero el hombre armado lo evito dándole un empujón fuerte quitándole el artefacto que tenia muy bien escondido. Lin quien solo miraba de Lejos la situación donde su amigo fue empujado por dos personas extrañas, salio corriendo a su auxilio.

-¡Kohaku!-

Los extraños no se quedaron a esperar y subieron al Auto yéndose a velocidad, Lin trato de identificarlo pero fue imposible, ya iba demasiado lejos.

-Te dije que te quedaras.- se levanto sin ayuda sacudiendo el resto de nieve, preocupado sin saber que en realidad la joven ni tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Que andabas asiendo con esas personas? Pudiste haber muerto.- grito, No se necesitaba ser un agente especial de la fuerza armada para entender quienes podrían lastimar a personas "Inocentes".

-¿Los conoces?.- agrego en pregunta el muchacho.

-¡No! y no me gustaría conocerlas.- le miro fijamente, - Sea lo que sea, que bueno que ya paso.- miro a ambas direcciones, asegurándose de que no volvieran.

-Tenemos que volver.- Intensivamente ella lo tomo del brazo asiendo presion innecesaria. El joven vio eso como una oportunidad para hablar de lo que estaban pendiente, así que se opuso a la orden de la chica.

-Iremos mas tarde, primero quiero que me digas lo que tanto guardas.-

Lin cayo boca mirándolo detenidamente, planeando evadir la conversacion pero era demasiado tarde. Lo conocía y sabia que no podía seguir ocultándolo mas, ya que en unos meses mas se sabría en plenitud su máximo confesionario.

-No quería que supieras de esta manera.- entristeció Lin pausando su vocabulario, habría que escoger que tono de voz y palabras eran las adecuadas para dar la noticia.

El chico Imaginando lo catastrófico que era todo esto, abrazo a su amor imposible y la aferro a sus brazos. Lin sintió bien, hace tanto que nadie la abrazaba de esa forma tan cálida y amorosa, refugiando las penas en un santiamén, Kohaku aspiro el olor a frutas del cabello negro, perdiéndose donde el corazón le dictaba, solo eran ellos dos por hoy.

-Sesshomaru..- hablo Lin mas afuera que adentro, sacando a Kohaku de sus sueños, destrozandole el corazón una vez mas.

-No soy el .- dijo haciendole reconocer a al chica que no era quien imaginaba. Lin abrió sus enormes ojos recuperando el brillo casi por arte de magia, que ilusa había sido.

-Perdoname Kohaku.-

pero el amigo apretó sus puños en señal de ira. - ¿Por que me confundes con ese bastardo?.- entre corto sus mismas palabras ahogadas en un llanto profundo de enojo.

Lin no contesto, solo oculto su vista en otro sitio.

-¡¿Por que sigues queriendo a alguien que no te ama?, ¡Alguien a quien no le importas!-

-No sabes nada al respecto...el...el.-

-¡El siempre te tomo como una puta!.-

¡Plaf!, se escucho por las calles, una santa bofetada se merecio el individuo que la llamo de esa forma que la hirio hasta lo profundo de su ser, Kohaku recapasito demasiado tarde.

-¡Como sabes todo eso!, ¡No lo conoses!.-

-Quizás no, pero puedo ver que te ha dejado, ¿No es así?.- ignoro el dolor y se calmo por completo, Lin se encogió de hombros.

-¡Yo te amo!, ¿No lo ves?.- la sostuvo por los hombros abrazándola. - Yo nunca te dejaría.-

-Yo no puedo...sigo ...enamorada de...- fue callada por un enorme beso desprevenido, Lin forcejo para separarlo pero fue inútil, incluso Kohaku perdió los cabales y la estrello contra el callejón de la primera calle, ahí metió sus manos heladas bajo el abrigo y suéter entallado, La diseñadora no se quedaría a disfrutarlo y peleo con ello, seria muy su amigo, pero estaba fuera de control.

-¡Kohaku, reacciona..!.- le pegaba en algún lado del pecho atinando en un punto donde creía que se liberaría, pero eso solo alimento mas el Ego y exitacion del muchacho.

-Si pudiste entregarte a ese tipo...¿Por que no a mi?.- volvió a callar los gritos de la chica asustada, ahogandolos en su garganta. Las lágrimas brotaron tornándose heladas por el invierno, rosando esas mejillas sonrojadas y calientes por la fiebre que la envolvía sin poder hacer nada, jamas creyó que su joven amigo fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

-¡Bastardo!.- un puño veloz azoto en la mejilla de Kohaku, Lin se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin alcanzar a ver quien fue su salvador, el chico reacciono y se defendio, esta vez no seria el conejillo de nadie para sarandearlo de esa manera, aun que trato de verse como un hombre no lo logro, Sesshomaru era mas fuerte y grande, dejándolo en estado casi inconsciente.

El albino se limpio el rastro de sangre que corría por sus labios, Lin temblaba como gelatina en el plato, al principio se sorprendió pero casi rápido tomo la compostura mirándolo de una forma neutral y con el verbo extinto de sus labios durazno.

-Sesshomaru.- fue lo único que escapo con vida de ese cuerpo frágil.

Pero el no sintio mas que pura repugnancia, ¿Eso había estado asiendo su mujercilla desde que se fue?, ¿Con ese maldito miserable hijo de mil putas, revelándose como una ramera barata?.

-Lin, por que lo hiciste.- flexiono un tanto su voz serena, sin perder el control y quebrarse frente a ella aun que asi se sintiera por dentro.

-Esto es un mal entendido...puedo explicarlo...Sesshomaru- Fue interrumpida antes de terminar, viendo distorsionado por lágrimas de marea alta.

-No me expliques nada, me quedo muy claro todo esto.- reclamo con dureza, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, enroscando el pedazo de servilleta que le había servido como rosario durante su ausencia, aventandolo cercas de una pálida Lin.

-Perdí mi tiempo nada mas.- sonrió y le dio la espalda, Claro que la diseñadora no lo dejaría escapar facilmente, así que lo abrazo por detrás, rogándole a Kami que Sesshomaru supiera el verdadero malinterprete de esa noche.

-Por favor, dejame explicarte, Sessh..- el aguacero empapo el fino traje.

Un largo silencio los acompaño, meciendo sus melenas.

-Feliz navidad.- afirmo tranquilo, apresurando el paso sin decir nada y con el corazón hecho añicos y escupido por la mentira de un cruel engaño, viéndose así como un estúpido sin remedio. Con un gesto brusco liberó la mano que Lin le sostenía y dio media vuelta para marcharse en su auto con mil dudas en la cabeza.

La diseñadora se quedo con la mano derecha sobre su pecho, oprimiendo el corazón y la coraza dura de aquellas palabras que la mataron, robándole el espíritu que le quedaba, todo había sido basura y nada mas.

-Lin..- levanto su mano esperando que su amiga le ayudase pero solo recibió una mirada Ácida llena de crueldad y frialdad.

-Eres un Monstruo, no sabes cuanto te odio. Jamas te lo voy a perdonar.- camino unos tramos con los brazos cruzados para resguardar calor. - Y sabes algo Kohaku...- inquirio dramatizacion a la situación. - Estoy embaraza de el...- cubrió su ojos con el flequillo siguiendo camino devuelta a casa.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

SAYONARA :3 QUE PASEN UN EXELENTE DIA!


	12. Chapter 12 Frio

HOLA CHICOS, LES ESCRIBO PRIMERAMENTE POR QUE ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO! PFF ME QIERO MORIR T.T, PERO QUE IMPORTA XD CONCENTREMONOS EN LAGO QUE VALGA LA PENA COMO SUS REVIEWS! QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! CADA VES QUE ME DEJAN UNO :3 GRACIAS TODO Y LOS ESPER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CHICOS! PERDONEN SI ANDO DE AGUADA, PERO YA LES DIJE, STOY ENFERMA Y CON EL AUTOESTIMA POR EL SUELO, SAYONARA! MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

* * *

cap 12

-Lin, que sucedio...cuentame.- Recibió a una aturdida chica que tenia los ojos hinchados, Kagome la paso a la cocina para brindarle algo caliente a su amiga quien lloraba sin remedio en el comedor de su departamento. Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y no esperaba visitas.

-Es tan difícil de decirlo Kagome.- pauso. -Lo perdí...todo por...por...el imbécil de Kohaku.- derramo las ultimas lágrimas que le sobraban.

-Por Favor explicame..- se desespero la segunda diseñadora, no tenia ni la menor idea de que decía su amiga, ¿Que fue lo que paso después de la fiesta para que Lin regresara en ese estado deprimente?, no creia que el hermano menor de Sango fuera capaz de hacer algo tan atroz. ¿O si?.

La joven levanto la vista mirando a una confundida Kagome, trago aire y empezó a relatar lo mas calladamente posible hasta donde ella sabia. Su amiga escucho horrorizada, Kohaku había tratado de cometer Violación, pero algo que no emprendió fue la parte en que Lin describió unos sujetos extraños...¿Quienes serian?, No tubo intenciones de saberlo. El hermano de sango no era de esos que se involucraba en la mafia. ¡Oh quien sabe!.

-Kami...¡¿Que piensas hacer?!.- detuvo las palabras de Lin para hablar ella, si es que podía hacerlo, la impresión no la dejaba.

-No lo se aun Kagome pero no pienso volver al trabajo de Mesera, Y para ser franca...- paro su versión. - No pienso decirle a Sesshomaru del embarazo.- bajo su rostro derrotada. Ya se veía diciéndole al Albino sobre la llegada de un bebe y el estregándole que seguro seria de ese mal nacido de Kohaku, No, Ella ya no estaba para soportar cosas de ese tipo tan bajas.

-¡Claro que lo harás, no te veo tu sola! ¡Claro que no! ¡El es tan participe de esto como tu!.- protesto, No le parecía la idea de que estuviese como madre soltera, todo por las ironías de la vida que le jugaron una mala reta a Lin.

-Calma, me las arreglare ya lo veras.- saco fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie y cambiar de tema con los brazos cruzados y una cara pensativa. Kagome se le quedo mirando, era mejor soltar la sopa antes de que Lin preguntase. Tenia cosas pendientes para decirle...

-¿Te mencione que renuncie?..- sereno su voz, como si estuviera dejándola desahogarse o simplemente no encontraba las palabras para explicarle a Lin sobre los acontecimientos con la ex jefa que todas odiaban.

-Y bien...- dijo la futura madre esperando escuchar el resto de la conversacion, que seguro seria malas noticias.

. -, Kagura...- pronuncio kagome en voz baja, Lin tembló al escucharlo y miro a su amiga confusa., - Me amenazo en hacernos daño si presentábamos el reporte.-

La diseñadora abrió su boca casi hasta topar en el suelo, ¡Solo eso les faltaba! ¡Rayos!.

- No se cuando se entero ni como...pero lo mas seguro es que cumpla con aquello. - le temblaban las manos.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes Kagome,- se acerco, era turno de consolarla, sabia que su fiel amiga no le gustaban los problemas, mucho menos con gente Peligrosa. Y no la culpaba. -¿Alguien mas sabe sobre esto?.-

El tic tac del reloj resonó como melodía, Kagome negó con el rostro y labios fruncidos.

-Estaremos bien... Te lo prometo, Hay que decírselo a Sango antes de que sea tarde.- Fue lo único que se le escapo en decir a Lin , no tenia mas palabras para seguir con una conversacion que ya estaba fuera de sus limites. Acto seguido se abrazaron con fuerza, esperando que el destino les dijera que pasaría hoy en adelante, si la suerte de Lin cambiarían para bien o para mal, Pero de algo si estaba segura la joven madre diseñadora, Contaba con el apoyo de verdaderos amigos y su bebe.

...

25- Diciembre - 7:31 Pm-

Sostenía la taza con las dos manos meditando el asunto de la noche anterior, las consecuencias que traerían sus acciones maléficas y egoístas. ¿Como le explicaría a su Hermana sobre el reportaje?. No tenia ni la menor idea. Aun le dolían los golpes que recibió por parte de Sesshomaru y eso no lo dejaba pensar.

-"Lin espera un hijo de ese imbécil, como pudo pasar todo esto, debí suponerlo desde un principio. Solo espero que pueda perdonarme.- suspiro, - Que obvio, lo creo nulo.- dijo asiéndose a la realidad.

Por el vidrio miro que su hermana que se acercaba algo triste pero sobre todo decepcionas a lado de su esposo, quien trataba de calmarla (lo que era normal en Miroku), imediatamente entro y observo en todos lados, hasta que dio a dar en la mesa donde Kohaku estaba sentado tranquilamente.

-Como pudiste ser tan inhumano..- soltó una lágrima, Sango solía ser muy expresiva en cuanto a su hermano se tratase, siempre tuvieron una conexion de hermandad pura.

-¿Ha que te refieres?.- quizo disimular.

-No me vengas con eso, Kagome ya me contó todo acerca de anoche, ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de esto?.- dejo caer sus manos en la mesa, Miroku la contrajo del hombro para que no se hiciera de golpes. - ¡¿Tratar de violar a Lin?!. ¡Poco hombre!.-

-Tranquila Sango, Seguro Kohaku tiene buenas explicaciones, ¿No es así?.- razono el esposo de manera lógica, pero el chico solo agacho la mirada, indispuesto a cooperar, para lo que trato de hacer no había explicaciones.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso Hermano?...- disminuyo su voz la mayor.

- Ya nada es como antes hermana, ¿Entiendes?.-

-Me decepcionas, Se que tu tomaste mi computador y lo entregaste a esa mujer, Pero que importa, aun conservo una copia.- sonrió Sango, El hermano menor volteo a verla con ojos de sorpresa.

-Despreocupate, No tengo pensado en publicar el reporte,.- se incorporo en postura. - No solo pudiste robarme el trabajo, si no la verdad de las cosas...y la vida de los demás.- se dio la media vuelta refiriéndose en general a todas las personas que resultaron afectadas, de verdad que no reconocía al chico que tuvo enfrente, ese no era el que crió ella misma como un hijo tras la muerte de sus padres.

Al no ver progreso alguno, solo se limito a despedirse. - Cuando una persona se pudre, es difícil dar el remedio.- Alo de la manga a Miroku, después se fueron dejando a Kohaku sentado donde mismo, el no pretendía moverse de ese sitio.

...

Sesshomaru le basto poco quedarse con la cólera y sentimientos rotos, así que como fue de costumbre, se ahogo el licor en los bares y cantinas mas próxima a la Torre Eiffel, justamente donde la conoció y solio enamorarse de ella. De esa que no le respondió las cartas y ninguna llamada, aquella que le juro amor y lealtad eterna...; mas sin embargo estaba traicionándolo con bastardo mientras el se aseguraba de pensar en ella todos los días, inclusive hacerla su esposa...

-No es mas que una mujer mas, Creía que era diferente.- se empino la botella de un zarpazo. -Yo el gran Sesshomaru, Traicionado por una chiquilla insolente..- pensó rabiando, era lo que mas le dolía. Años de experiencia con las mujeres no le sirvieron ni por asomo , ¿Por que?. Por que esos lindos ojos chocolate lo enamoraron, Por que esa delicadeza de mujer y embriagante perfume hizo que se perdiera en el camino, Por que ella era tan grandiosa y magnifica a la vez...

-¡Sandeces!.- estrello la botella en la Barra, las personas lo miraron pero no objetaron nada, ese sujeto se veía rudo.

Acabando de señalar todas esas patrañas en su memoria, estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, no sabría como pero lo haría, No tenia cabida seguirle el juego a su subconsciente para seguir torturandolo de esa manera tan se estaba asiendo mas daño a el mismo en su persona. Nada tenia sentido.

- Vaya Que tenemos aquí, ¿Eres tu Sesshomaru?- pregunto ironica cruzada de brazos, parada de forma altanera y atrevida, Por poco y no reconoce a su esposo. Su "Infeliz Esposo".

-Si vienes a fastidiar, es mejor que te larges, soportar tus comentarios tan estúpidos me ponen de malas..-  
-Así recibes a tu esposa,- pozo su mano en la frente dramaticalmente. - Estoy tan triste.- Soltó una risa y avento unos papeles sobre la barra.

-¿Que es?-

-El divorcio querido, que esperabas, ¿No querías firmarlo con tanta prisa?.- entrecerro sus ojos victoriosa.

A Sesshomaru le pasaron tantos recuerdos y cosas por la cabeza, que al final tomo una decisión, después de todo..."Había planeado dejar lo que tenia por Lin", pero dado el caso, no tenia ningún sentido dejarlo ir por una simple cualquiera.

-¿Vas a firmar si o no?, El tiempo es Oro y el Oro es dinero.- extendió la pluma. - Si se te hace tan difícil, permiteme refrescar tu mente... ¿Que es tan importante para que dejes tu vida de éxito?. Si conozco algo de ti, es que eres un hombre excepcional, haste el favor y haz que se note.-

El Oji dorado no soporto que alguien se burlara en indirectas, quiera o no, Kagura tenia razón.

-No firmare, .- se levanto acomodando su elegante traje.

-Eso quiere decir que sigue nuestro matrimonio en pie.- mordió la pluma un tanto feliz.

-Si.- dejo la propina de sobra.

-Tomaste la decision correcta.- recogió los papeles, saliendo del brazo en compañía de su esposo, saboreando las cosas que le salieron a la perfección, Ahora no tenia nada que temer, su reinado en la moda y dinero estaba asegurado.

-"Y con Lin fuera del camino, esto se alargara bastante tiempo."- se quedo mirando hacia el frente dubitativa mientras tomaban rumbo al lujoso departamento de Kagura.

...

Era ya de noche, casi la madrugada, La diseñadora estaba teniendo una conversacion extensa con Kagome, cuando el timbre interrumpió, sin remedio, una se puso de pie y abrió, dándole la bienvenida a una ajetreada reportera y su libidinoso esposo.

-Siento mucho lo que paso, estoy apenada,..- exclamo la recién llegada con pena ajena a causa de su hermano. - Interrumpí..-

-No, Justamente hablamos sobre el tema.- Kagome hizo referencia al caso, mientras que Lin ni la volteo haber, ella seguía entretenida empacando las maletas de cuero negro.

-De verdad lo siento tanto Lin, discúlpame.-

-No tienes culpa sango, .- termino de cerrar las maletas. - Son cosas que pasan, mejor olvidemoslo.- amplio una sonrisa confortante que tranquilizo a los presentes.

-Suena tan fácil cuando lo mencionas.- hablo perpleja.

-Pues no tengo otra alternativa,- se encogió de hombros. - Por algo pasan las cosas Sango.- recogió las maletas para levantarlas.

-¿A donde iras...?-

-Lin quiere regresar a Japon, - Intervino Kagome, explicándole a la reportera que sucedía ahí.

-¿Japón?, que vas hacer haya.- ahora el tono de voz sonaba casi preocupante.

-En busca de oportunidades, Aquí en Francia ya no tengo nada que hacer.- sonrió naturalmente, deseando engañar a sus amigos, en realidad, el motivo de su huida era por Sesshomaru, pero sobre todo, Kagura.

-Por que mejor no vas a Estados Unidos.- El cambio de tema que Miroku propuso impacto a las jóvenes presentes. -Tengo referencias acerca de los diseños haya, No sera una empresa muy grande, pero con tu talento, seguro alguien del alto rango se interesara, - hablo sintiendo pena por la asustada e inexperimentada chica de las maletas.

Lin Reflexiono unos momentos, Miroku parecia de fiar.

- Puedo ofrecerte un departamento, en los aposentos de mi padre (adoptivo) Mushin. Estoy seguro y convencido que a el no le importara-

-No quiero ser un estorbo.-

-¿Lo dices por tu hijo?,- se mofo, el consideraba considero los hijos una carga.. - Puedes pagar con el trabajo que tendrás, ¿Que dices?. Entrarías como recomendada-

-Es buena idea Lin.- hablaron al unisono Sango y Kagome llenándola de esperanzas, por que aunque quisieran convencerla de que se quedara, sus metodos fueron eficaces, Lin era demasiado terca y aferrada, pero comprendian como se sentía: Encerrada y sin progreso en plena Francia. es por eso que no había de otra mas que apoyarla. ¿Eso hacen los amigos verdad?.

-Bueno...yo..- pensó casi desesperada, estar lo mas lejos posible de aqui seria lo mejor, y nada como empezar desde cero a lado su hijo brindándole fuerzas necesarias. Seria difícil al principio, pero sentía que saldría adelante, cueste lo que cueste. -Bueno...- acepto el trato.

-Perfecto, me comunicare con mi padre y arreglare los papeles, mientras puedes cambiar el vuelo de Japón a New York, Estado Unidos.- Sonrió consiguiendo su teléfono celular, asiendo la llamada para sonar lo mas convincente y hacerle ese grandioso favor de caridad a la joven diseñadora. Ella sonrió sobre sus amigos y rodeo su vientre con el brazo libre, agachando la vista para no ser sorprendida sobre los sentimientos que expresaba de tristeza, proximamente tendría el hijo del único hombre que amo en su corta vida. Pero era joven y sabia que hasta aqui no llegaba el camino ni las oportunidades, habría que excavar mas afondo para conseguir los diamantes ocultos de los senderos del éxito.

-Lo haré por nosotros.- le hablo imaginariamente al producto en su vientre.

Esa misma Noche, Sesshomaru permanecia intacto sobre la extensa cama de su esposa después de hacer el "amor", recostado en la cabezera leyendo un buen libro para tratar de conciliar el sueño, con un brazo apoyado en la nuca y el otro sosteniendo el interesante objeto, mirando asía las letras en negro que se confundían fácil a las altas horas de la noche, donde descubría y se revolarían los sentimientos puros y sucios.

Dio vuelta a la pagina y recordó como Lin lo hacia por el, rosar sus suaves manos al contacto tan fino como algodon...

-Estupideces.- pensó y dicho eso Sacudió las imagenes para prestarle mas atención a lo que decían los párrafos...

_"Después de pasar los días, después de que uno se entere de una gran traición, el día a día no se sabe como se siente, no se sabe si es tristeza o si será decepción, la verdad no lo se… Ya no es el hecho de lo que haya pasado sino de lo pueda pasar, se que todos cometemos errores pero como cuesta perdonar cada error!…aunque se perdone no una vez sino varias, no logramos encontrar una paz emocional, y eso no es porque lo vuelva hacer sino porque ya está roto ese sentimiento y porque el olvido no existe en los corazones… A veces creemos y planificamos actuar ante estos problemas..."_

-¿Por que no has dormido a un?- se levanto kagura adormilada, la luz de la lampara calaba sobre sus parpados. -Ha...; estas leyendo esos estúpidos libros.- se giro bostezando, dándole la espalda al peli plateado, asiendo que este torciera los ojos y seguir en su actividad que era mas importante...

_"Nunca sabemos de verdad como actuar o que decir ante estas circunstancias, pedimos muchas opiniones y creo q a la final terminamos peor de lo que estábamos. Nuestro corazón nos dice realmente q debemos hacer, a la final hagamos lo que hagamos, nos digan lo que nos digan, el corazón es tan fuerte que haremos lo que cada latido nos dice hacer…"_

Sin saber si el libro tenia la miserable razón o la conciencia, cansado, no puso reparo y dejo el libro sobre la repisa, apago la lampara y se acomodo boca arriba, ambos brazos sobre la nuca y cerrando los ojos, desgarro los últimos sueños de su paz que le quedaban pero sin dejar de inhalar el perfume de Lin, Le costaría mucho esfuerzo olvidarla, por que la seguía amando. Todas esas noches, el tiempo en que espero, cada calle o laberinto que cruzo y el cielo conspirando en darle una tormenta cuando el ya caminaba bajo la llovizna, Todo el esfuerzo que hizo para estar con ella, y en el ultimo segundo de rendirse, la encontró.  
¿Para que?. Para que todo fuese en vano...

...

En mañana con el frió calando y cortando las mejillas, las cosas estaban excelentes, los vuelos se había desatorado, ya no se festejaban las fiestas y eso permitia que fuese mas rápido todo lo planeado con acuerdo a lo que Miroku se refirió acerca sobre las nuevas estrategias en New York. Entristecida pero mas preparada que nadie, dejo las maletas en el registro y se acerco a la sala, esperando el turno de su vuelo.

-Lin, si hay algo que podamos hacer...- sintió un apretón en el pecho, despedirse de su amiga y casi hermana era muy duro, - Sabes que cuentas con migo.- la abrazo. -Te deje mi numero para que me contactes, también el de mi madre que se encuentra cercas de Estados Unidos- extendió una hoja de libreta pequeña con los números de "emergencia" que tenia plasmados.

-Kagome,..- acepto la hoja. - siempre has estado a mi pendiente, es hora que me las vea por mi misma.- sonrió rompiendo el abrazo y mirar a las personas que la respaldaban a su alrededor.

-No nos conocemos demasiado, pero si necesitas algo, puedes pedirlo.- Inuyasha despidió a Lin con un ligero apretón de manos cordial. Ser afectuoso no era propio del renegado hijo menor.

-Esta bien.- asintió, pero meramente, no necesitaria nada que proviniera de los Taisho.

-Segura que no quieres quedarte.- exagero Kagome, a un que sabia que no convencería a su amiga de todos modos.

La diseñadora se soltó riendo, que obstinada era su amiga. -Ya deja de tratarme como una niña - Volvió a reír.  
-Lin, cuando llegues, seras recibida y llevada a los departamentos de mi padre, en unos días te hablaran para que empieces a trabajar.- Miroku inspecciono a la joven.

-Gracias, no se como pagarles este favor y lo que han hecho por mi muchachos.-

-No es nada, tomalo con calma.- Sango resoplo sus palabras y abrazo a su nueva amiga. - Te deseo suerte.- guiño su ojo, Lin rió a sus adentros. Que energética era la reportera.

-Primera llamada; Destino a New York Estados Unidos, Favor de pasar al Área de vuelo.- se escucho la voz de una aeromoza a través de las bocinas con acento francés, advirtiendo los últimos minutos de espera.

-Bueno...- suspiro. -Es hora.- Camino directo a la salida sin voltear atras, llego casi por subir y ahi vio a las dos parejas despidiendola con un ademán de manos a través de la solida ventana polarizada. El ruido del avion no dejaba oír lo que sus amigos le gritaban, pero mejor se dio la vuelta y sonriendoles abordo sin complicaciones.  
_-Desde cero...-_ busco su asiento mas próximo y se sentó aliviada. _- Desde cero...- _repitió.

Mas tarde el avión despego con impotente velocidad, dirigiéndose al destino que ella desconocía, probando y recatando la teoría de que todos tienen el destino marcado, ella no lo creía así, estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo. ¿Como?, Igual como se enamoro de ese hombre, _Igual_ trataría de reversar las cartas sobre las mesa.


	13. Chapter 13 Te invito a pasar

Pensaba dejar el fic en 13 capitulos, pero veo que seria muy rapido? o ustedes que opinan? hehe, bno veremos que pasa en este capitulo ¿va?, primeramente, muchas GRACIAS (Arigato) por sus reviews! uufas casi 20 (un record para mi), hehe, no se si sea mi fanfic que es realmente malo o son ustedes ¬¬, ahaha a unque le voy mas a la teoria de que mi fic es malo hahaha no se preocupen entiendo xD, pero si me gustaria que dejaran su opinion, criticas (siempre y cuando sean constructivas) no quiero que me insulten haha, en fin. gracias de nuevo! mil gracias! Y AGARREN SUS PALOMITAS POR QUE PRETENDO ENTRETENERLOs POR UN BUEN RATO, POR LO MENOS LLEGAR A MAS DE 3000 LETRAS :P XD .CHAIITO!

ATTE: KAT-CHAN.

* * *

**CAP 13**. **Te invito a pasar a los rincones...**

Luego de mas de un día para llegar a su nuevo destino, (por que le parecio demasiado), llego bajando su equipaje con algunas maletas extras que le asian tropezar torpemente frente a las personas, buscando ese tal Mushin. Contenta por que al fin se sentia liberada de aquella gran francia, (como ella regularmente solio llamarle _"Ciudad de los sueños rotos"), _Siguio habria por que explicar el por que de ese apodo tan extraño. Ya casi todo mundo conocia su historia, pero aqui en New York Estados Unidos, nadie sabia asi que...

-¿Señor Mushin?.- Miro fijamente al hombre de mirada perdida, mejillas sonrojadas (diria que por el alcohol), y que sostenia un pequeño cartel en blanco gravado con su nombre.

-Ha, ¿tu eres la señorita?...- Hizo memoria .- Lin Hachirobei.- rasco una parte de sus cienes con el dedo indice, Según Miroku se trataba de una mujer no una niña.

-Asi es Señor, Mucho gusto.- Reverencio al estilo tradicional Japones.

-Vaya, eres muy joven...- Lin guardo silencio, ¿Eso que tenia que ver?, El hombre movio su cabeza a los lados al ver el rostro de ingenuidad en la chica.

-Bueno, eso no viene al caso, disculpa mi Atarantes, como sabes, uno ya no es el mismo de viejo.- carcajeo asiendo que Lin hisiera lo mismo mientras caminaban a la salida. - Te hospedare en un pequeño apartamento, sera muy chico pero es de buen gusto y acogedor, Miroku me hablo acerca de tus problemas, No te preocupes por ello, soy muy flexible, ademas el trabajo que te han encomendado no esta lejos, ¿Tendras inconvenientes?.- arqueo las cejas.

-N-no señor, Vera que no sere una carga, y le pagare todo tan puntual como pueda.

Mushin rio, - Querida niña, tan inocente.-

Lin se congelo al escucharlo, ¿Ella inocente?, pero que barbaridades decía ese anciano, se concideraba todo menos inocente. tal vez seria por se sentia sucia al carga el hijo de engendrar un hijo ella sola. Mushin noto al instante la incomodidad de la joven, mejor guardo silencio apresurando el paso, en cuanto antes llegaran mejor.

Los apartamentos era exactamente como los describio, no eran grandes pero si lo espontaneos y limpios para vivir dos personas, muy decorados y representados al estilo japones. Pues el señor trabaja como sacerdote en los establecimientos de algun lugar en la ciudad.

-Estas son las llaves, solo hay una copia asi que cuídalas mucho, Tambien, si deseas algo puedes pedirlo, no tengas verguenza.- entrego el seguro bajo la custodia de Lin, llevando su mano al mentón para buscar en su mente si algo se le fuera a olvidar, al ver que no faltaba nada, hablo. -Es todo, que disfrutes tu estancia.- reverencio y se dio a la fuga. Antes, la diseñadora dio un ligero gracias y cerro la puerta tras de si, hechando un vistaso centrifugo, Todo era tan finamente acomodado, cada cosa en su lugar, las cortinas claras, el sofa, televisor, estufa, comedor, recamara, baño y...

-"Un vacio inmenso, No cabe duda que sera muy duro".- Recargo su cabeza en la puerta a medio suspirar, ¿Con quien charlaria?, No conocia absolutamente a nadie, y nimodo de hacerlo con ese monje que despidia un fuerte olor a alcohol, apenas y cruzo palabras esta tarde. Dio otro suspiro mas largo.

-Ni hablar Lin, tu misma aceptaste, asi que es hora de hacerlo.- junto sus palmas en señal de determinacion. - Primero lo primero, acomodar mis pertenencias.- pero rapido cayo de espaldas, eran demasiadas maletas, una gota resbalo por su cabeza. -He he Sera mejor mañana .- sonrio ante su propio comentario.

Dejándose caer en su cama sin mucha fuerza, después de tomar un baño y ponerse su pijama favorita de cuadritos, hizo una cara de disgusto al olfatear un olor característico en su ropa.

-_Huele a el...- _levanto su blusa y volvió a inhalar... ¿Hace cuanto que no lavaba su pijama?

_Flash Back_

_Era Domingo, y usualmente echaba una lavadora esos días en la mañana, para adelantar tan siquiera algo de sus deberes domésticos. Inclinada, separaba cuidadosamente los atuendos claros con los claros y oscuros con oscuros, no quería que su ropa terminara con tonos entre mezclados, Las personas se burlarían de ella._

_-"¿Usare jabón liquido o en polvo?".- miro los dos productos en sus manos, - "Sera liquido"..- eligió el que menos batalloso, odiaba que los jabones en polvo.  
_

_No pasaron nis dos segundos para que el sonido del timbre le dijese que alguien llamaba a la puerta, dejo los detergentes sobre la lavadora y corrió entusiasmada en abrir, seguro seria el lechero de las mañanas que dejaba las botellas cristalinas enfrente de la puerta._

_-¡Ya voy!.- acomodo su cabello desaliñado y atendió. -Buenos días...- se desvanecieron las palabras en cuanto miro al individuo enfrente. - Sessh.- murmuro, y ahí estaba, con su traje elegante, su portafolios, una coleta ninja sujetando su hermoso cabello platinado...  
_

_-¿No me vas a dar el pase?.- _

_-Ha si, adelante.- se movió de lado apenada. -Pudiste haberme avisado, es demasiado temprano no crees.- se cruzo de brazos._

_-Me iré si te molesta mi presencia.- hablo como si Lin insinuara que se fuera, Que dramático era el hombre._

_-No no me molesta, es solo que no lo esperaba...- volteo su cara._

_-Linda Pijama.- agrego burlón esperando que la joven se sonrojara, adoraba verla en tonos carmesí._

_Lin razono demasiado tarde, -¡"Dios, estoy en pijama!".- grito tan fuerte en su mente que creería que todo el universo la escucharía, -"¡Kami!".- una nube negra a su alrededor se formo. -"¡Por que siempre soy tan desaliñada!"-_

_Pero un beso latente calmaron sus sentidos, Sesshomaru había logrado su objetivo de humillarla (de cierta manera) que ahora merecía una regalía, así continuaron besándose hasta que un ligero ruido de un motor, rompió la pasión._

_-¿Que es ese sonido?.- hablo entre besos, La chica abrió los ojos parando el oído._

_-¡La ropa!.- corrió al instante abriendo la puerta con fuerza, encontro a su paso la lavadora llena de espuma, escurriendo en el piso y las paredes manchadas. Seguro el detergente cayo por accidente dentro del lavado._

_-¿¡Donde esta el enchufe?! - nado en el mar de espuma que le llegaba hasta la cintura, para ser solo dos paquetes de liquido, era muy exagerado. - ¡No lo encuentro! - busco desesperada._

_El sonido del artefacto dejo de sonar, Era Sesshomaru quien llego al rescate, Lin se puso de pie tanto como se lo permitían sus debiluchas piernas._

_-Tienes que tener mas cuidado.- aventó el conector, La chica dio un paso en falso y se dejo balancear con el peso de su cuerpo contra el Albino cayendo los dos al suelo, ella encima de el. _

_-Lo siento,.- _

_-Descuida, los zapatos son nuevos.- excuso la caída, sintiendo pena por su infantil compañera._

_-Arigato...- acaricio la mejilla de Sesshomaru, agarrando valor para incrustarle un hermoso beso y tierno rose de sus agasajos sintiendo como se impregnaba ese exquisito perfume varonil en su pijama..._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-_Ya recuerdo...- cerro sus ojos cafés, velando su propio sueño, tenia que reposar lo suficiente para gastar energías el día de mañana.

...

Exactamente un mes transcurrió después de que Lin llegase a Estados Unidos. Las cosas iban de maravilla, Tenia un empleo "bien" pagado por decirlo así. Trabajaba como "secretaria o sub-asistente" de la importante diseñadora "Yura Sakasaguami", una mujer razonable e inteligente de gusto gótico sensual, callada pero sobre todo muy egocéntrica e irónica, a un así fuera de eso, nunca faltaba el respeto a los empleados, a Lin le resultaba muy fácil trabajar para ella, Yura la comprendía en cuanto se tratase de su embarazo.

Lin mantenía disimulado su vientre de cuatro meses con holgadas blusas muy al estilo de los 70s y 80s, No por que le causara vergüenza o quisiera ocultarlo, simplemente por su mismo gusto. la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a diseñar a la hora del almuerzo, Nada mas para no perder el estilo, sabia que nunca tendría la oportunidad de diseñar, pero hacerlo como antes, le demostraba satisfacción. La única persona que sabia al respecto de ello era su nueva compañera de escritorio. Souten Thunder, La chica mas extraña que conoció, tenia finta de ser un chico cuando osaba recogerse el cabello asía atrás, pero siempre se distinguía llevándolo suelto, era muy déspota y a la vez graciosa, pero con el tiempo logro llevarse bien con ella.

-Hachirobei, Entrega esto por favor al Señor Hullox.-

-Enseguida Señora Sakasaguami. - tomo los dibujos con delicadeza y se dirigió a la oficina de un hombre que provenía del extranjero. Subió el ultimo piso del edificio y trago aire.

-Señor Hullox, aqui están los diseños que le ha mandando la Señora Yura.-

-Bien.- los recibio dándoles una hojeada instantánea. -Espere señorita,- le hablo antes de que cruzara por la puerta. -Estos diseños no son de Yura, aquí dice..; Lin Hachirobei.-

-C-como..-

-Si, ¿me puede decir quien es?, son realmente fantásticos. ¿La conoce?-

-S-soy yo señor...- se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡tu!? Pero si eres una secretaria, me dices que "tu" hiciste esto.- golpeo con su palma el delgado papel.

Lin asintió. -Así es,.-

-Eres muy joven, pero si dices hacerlos tu, te creo.- se puso de pie.

-¿Has trabajado en esto antes?-

-Si, para Kagura Izumi.-

El señor de canas abrió los ojos sorprendido,- ¿Que hace una ex-empleada de tan importante mujer, en estos aposentos,?.- pregunto aturdido, no había duda que los mejores talentos se hayan en los escondites. Hizo que la misma Yura subiera hasta su oficina y le diera explicaciones acerca del nuevo talento que ya se hablaba en la empresa. La jefa sonrió de lado y le explico que otra empleada hablo personalmente con ella acerca de Lin y su talento, pero que la muchacha se había negado a publicarlo, ¿por que?, no lo sabían.

-Felicidades Señorita Lin, se ha ganado un buen puesto en mis méritos, a un que en su expediente diga que es una mal empleada, yo aquí veo lo contrario. - profundizo su voz para tornarla alegre, - Desde ahora tendrás tu propia oficina, y ganaras muy bien, pronto aparecerás en la revistas y eventos sociales.- se hecho una risa contagiosa.

-Bienvenida Hachirobei.-

-G-gracias.- las emociones se atoraban en su garganta, giro sobre sus talones y salio con la vista abajo, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de felicidad y logro, hasta perderse en los pasillos, mirar arriba y levantar sus manos en señal de triunfo, después las bajo y se miro agraciada a travez de una ventana, su abultadito vientre resaltaba por la fina tela de algodón, muy apenas pronunciado.

-_Lo logramos bebe,_- sonrió. - _Lo lo gramos,- _

Lin no sabia explicar que fue lo que sintió o paso después de ese día, simplemente tenia esa sensación de felicidad y realización como mujer, por que siempre fue una chica ordinaria y común, sin nada en especial, como tantas otras, solo que ella no tenia familia, solo amigos y limosnas de la vida, siempre viéndoselas a su propia cuenta.

-Felicidades "Nueva Diseñadora".-

-Souten...-

-Creo que merezco por lo menos un gracias.- soltó un gesto de suspicacia con las manos a los lados, Lin sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un fuerte abrazo, a sabiendas que su amiga no eran de las personas mas cariñosas sobre la faz de la tierra. -Ya, ya suéltame.-

-Ho, gracias, gracias, gracias,- siguio así por media hora.

-De nada, pero suéltame.- se libero de la fastidiante rutina de Lin, que consistía una dosis de abrazos y una serie de cursiladas. pero debía decir que le gustaba la actitud de su amiga, era la única que la soportaba y estaba feliz de hacerle un favor, claro, después de haber escuchado una y otra vez la misma triste historia que la diseñadora le contaba en sus días de desahogo, era tiempo de hacer algo, suerte que no contaba con una camilla y una libreta. No quería hacerse llamar "Psicóloga". - ¿Y ahora cual es el siguiente paso "Diseñadora"?-

-Nada.- sonrió.

-¿Nada?.-

-Si, dejare que las cosas marchen a su ritmo.- empezaron a dirigirse a la salida.

-No tienes remedio Lin, eres una fantasiosa diseñadora.- cruzada de brazos, mirando de reojo a una chica que no se le borraba ese ridículo expresionismo infantil.

-Eso es lo que me ha llevado hasta donde estoy.- respondió orgullosa de sus mismas experiencias. Souten diría algo improvisado, mejor guardo silencio, este era el momento de su amiga y no quería arruinarlo.

...

Sesshomaru iba caminando directo al departamento de su futura "cuñada" después de varios meses desde la ultima visita, e iba al tiempo para llegar a la cena donde Inuyasha presentaría como esposa a la diseñadora, guardo en su chaleco un delicado dije de diamantes para dárselo a Kagura, justamente hoy se celebraba su aniversario, pero dejo de darle importancia, al igual que muchas cosas, desde que su amada se fue.

Al pasar por las tiendas de ropa se topo con una nueva que acababan de abrir hace días atrás. Cercas de los maniquíes franceses, se podían ver en las paredes adornadas con el nombre de Lin Hachirobei y varias imágenes representando su hermoso rostro junto a sus diseños y una plataforma de chicas modelos levantando la manos. Llevándose la sorpresa de que la frustrada diseñadora ya era ahora muy reconocida y exitosa. Dudando unos minutos si en preguntar era factible. convencido, entro a la tienda recortando al bulto de mujeres "compradoras compulsivas" que asían tremendas filas para pagar.

-¿Disculpe Puedo ayudarle en algo?.- sonrió una chica de acento francés, - como lo hacen todas.- y lo miro de forma coqueta, creyendo ganar terreno a ese hombre extremadamente apuesto.

-¿Quien patrocina este lugar?.- fue al grano.

-¿Bromea?.- se mofo, - Es una nueva diseñadora que salio al aire hace unos meses, su estilo revoluciono los medios en la moda, jamas habíamos tenido tanta clientela.- lo dijo emocionada, se notaba que usaba las prendas de la tienda.

Sesshomaru paso de largo, ya sabia sus sospechas y Cuando salio estaba aun aturdido por la sorpresa y furia, Lin había consegido triunfar, eso explicaba por que su departamento se encontraba vació y ya no la miraba en el café, ¿Pero como?, eso era algo que quisiera saber. quiera o no, de vez en cuando se echaba sus vueltas para ver como seguía la mujer que le robo el conocimiento.

Con los pies puestos en la entrada, Kagome lo recibió secamente y lo invito a formar parte de la reunión donde el ambiente estaba demasiado festivo (para su gusto), al no ver indicios de socializar, mejor se recargo en la pared mas lejana, esperando y acabara la estúpida anunciación de matrimonio. Obviamente mientras transcurría la celebración, Noto como la amiga de Lin se acerco despaciosamente a contestar el teléfono que estaba detrás de la pared donde el se encontraba, sin tomar en cuenta que el seguía ahí y podría escuchar cada frase de la conversación.

-¡Que gusto que has llamado!, estaba con el remordimiento, ha pasado casi un mes...- paro, dejando hablar a la segunda persona. -Que bueno que todo este bien, ¿Como sigues del embarazo?.-

Sesshomaru se le abrieron los ojos como dos faros sin su consentimiento. ¡Quien es con la que esta hablando Kagome!, Necesitaba saberlo.

-Si, eso no es todo, Inuyasha me pidió matrimonio, la boda esta planeada, te enviare la invitación...;- pauso de nuevo por un lapso corto. - Ha se encuentra bien, regreso a Japon demasiado triste, no encontró la copia del reporte, ni idea donde haya quedado.- retomo tiempo para que la otra terminara de hablar.- Ok, mañana me vuelves hablar y me sigues contando cada detalle, estoy impaciente que nazca el niño, hasta luego, cuídate mucho, te extraño-. colgó y se fue de lo mas natural. El Oji dorado manifestó una serie de revoltillo en el estomago que prefirió despedirse e irse al hotel donde pasaría una noche de bodas. Necesitaba sacarse a Lin de la cabeza y los extraños comentarios de su cuñada.

Luego de que las horas se le pasaran como fetichismo junto a su esposa, tomo de la mesita de noche, su computador personal, ahi empezó a divagar en las famosas redes sociales, buscando acerca de Lin, desde su vida, comentarios, frustrada, solitaria... etc. etc., (palabras comerciales), pero eso el lo sabia al derecho y al reverso. A unos escasos milímetros de terminar los últimos párrafos importantes donde ella narraba su vida, decidió dejar de leer y cerro el computador, solo se estaba martirizando.

Era momento de decir _"Basta"_ al igual que ella lo hizo, por que seguro, Lin ni se acordaba de el, y de estúpido, seguía usando el shampoo que la recordaba...

...


	14. Chapter 14 Las Cartas Sobre La Mesa Cap1

Nada como un dia de lluvia para dejar fluir este capitulo!, ya se que siempre ando de incógnita pero mi labor acorta mucho mi tiempo que aveces quiero gritar! HAG T^T!. En fin no le voy a prestar atencion a mis cosas haha, mejor me concentrare en ustedes que me hacen tan pero tan feliz con cada review que me dejan! uf! me fascinan sus criticas de verdad c: eso solo hace que quiera mejorar cada dia mas, de verdad que les estoy agradecida! ARIGATO :3 , que kami se los pague :D. Y respecto al fic, aquí veremos el giro que le da el destino a nuestros personajes, haha, les cuento que estaba viendo una movie que se llama "caballo de guerra" uff! qiero llorar T.T (se las recomiendo) y entonces agarre mi laptop para esmerarme aha! Maldito sesshomaru es un idiota verdad? pobre de mi Lin, sufre mucho! pero ha demostrado ser una mujer que sale adelante (Y) (aplauso), y respecto a Kagura, esa cruela no tiene remedio ¬¬ che! me da coraje! hahaha. Los dejo por que si no después haré bilis aqui ** SAYONARA! Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE APORTAN DEMASIADO PARA QUE ESTO SEA POSIBLE! *U*, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP, QUE YA EN EL SIGUIENTE O EN DOS MAS, SE VA ACABAR Y VEREMOS COMO TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA! :) QUE CLARO! A PETICIÓN DE UNAS CUANTAS LECTORAS LES CONFESARE QUE SESSHOMARU Y LIN SI TERMINAN JUNTOS 3.****ATE: KAT-CHAN**

* * *

CAP 14 ** Las cartas sobre la mesa cap 1.**

La boda de Kagome fue en verdad fantástica aquella vez, y aunque ella no pudo estar ahí para acompañar a su amiga como dama de honor, tubo la dicha que le enviaran un vídeo de la boda. Se veía tan angelical con ese vestido blanco, entallado a lo largo de su tronco, suelto con bordes y holanes por todos lados, tal y como lo habían soñado desde pequeñas.

Lin sonreía y carcajeaba cuando miraba en la pantalla las locuras de Inuyasha asiendo enfadar a Kagome cuando pasaron al altar, diciendo un : "No" en vez de "Si" frente al padre. Hubieran visto el rostro de la novia, echaba fuego por todos lados, que hasta un huevo estrellado podía cocerse ahí. Pero pronto, hubo en unas ocasiones en que se arrepintió de ver el vídeo varias veces, en escenas salia Sesshomaru junto a Kagura. El seguía con su mismo porte indiferente, su misma copa de vino y su mismo cigarrillo, su misma mirada cruel, tal y como lo recordaba, y en veces se preguntaba si en estos años el cambio en apariencia al igual que ella. Mas sin embargo, kagura, la mujer que odiaba seguía de presunciósa y altanera, mirando a la cámara como si supiera que Lin la observaba, demostrando en esos ojos escarlata la viva imagen de una psicópata y los triunfos que tubo sobre su persona alguna vez.

Resentida y hastiada de ver las imágenes que tenia a dieta tras los años, se incorporo apagando el reproductor y admirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca, ya era muy tarde y la pasarela empezaría pronto. ¿Como es que se entretuvo viendo esa cinta de vídeo?. No se espero mas para saberlo.

-Lin, ya debes de estar lista.- intervino su asistente personal agotaba al evitar los medios, Souten. quien si fuera poco, venia de un humor poco tratable. Era común si tu "jefa" te asignaba el puesto mas catastrófico y difícil.

-Si, dame unos momentos. ¿Donde esta...?- le pregunto fugaz a su amiga, Souten no respondió.

Entonces empezó a levantar los objetos del departamento para buscarlo, era muy escurridizo y juguetón. La segunda cómplice en juego, solo reía.

- ¡Asahi Hayato Taisho Hachirobei!- Cruzo los brazos. -, Ven aquí en este instante.- piso fuertemente el suelo con el dedo indice abajo, fingiendo un rostro de enojo. Solo así obedecía y la salvaban de los odiosos juegos entre su hijo y Souten. El niño de unos escasos tres, casi cuatro años de edad, salio de su escondite detrás de la puerta, revelando un color de cabello muy peculiar y ojos ámbares que destilaban inocencia. Lin sonrió y corrió abrazarlo, elevándolo en una pirueta, llenando de besos carmín el rostro del pequeño infante. Y con ese tono de piel tan claro, característico de su padre, se notaba a un mas, Avergonzando al niño.

-Tórtolos, se nos hace tarde.- torcía los labios la chica trueno. Lin sonrio y bajo a su hijo de los brazos_ "Hoy era el momento para revelar a los medios, el rostro de su hijo"._

-Souten...No estoy muy segura de esto.- miro a Asahi entretenerse con sus juguetes.

-¿Por que?, Dijiste que hoy era el momento.-

-A un así, tengo mucho miedo...tu sabes...de lo que pueda suceder-

Souten contó hasta diez, para no tener un arranque de desesperación. - Ya se que le tienes miedo a esa mujer y toda la publicidad en el mundo, pero no puedes seguir negando lo que es,- apoyo su mano en el hombro de su jefa. -Ella ya no puede hacerte daño, y como me has contado, tienes personas que te ayudaran si algún día lo requieres.- afirmo . - Incluso yo.- contesto aburrida, Lin la miro sin remedio. -Te has enfrentado a peores cosas, esto no sera nada y si el estúpido viene a buscarte...-

-Tienes razón.- murmuro ella tomando a su hijo evitando que Souten dijera algo inapropiado enfrente del niño.

Caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta subir a una lujosa Limusina, donde todos los reporteros los recibieron afuera con cámaras y luces, cegándoles las vista. sin dejar atrás las constantes preguntas que Lin no estaba dispuesta a contestar, por ejemplo. ¿Quien es el padre del hijo?.

...

_-El evento de la reconocida diseñadora Lin Hachirobei, llamo la atención de los medios en casi todas las partes del mundo, cuando apareció por primera vez con su hijo, llenando mas del triple los espacios en el salón de recepciones, quedando como una de las pasarelas mas buscadas en el modelaje, superando el numero excepcional de la diseñadora Kagura Izumi. ¿Como podrá superar...-_

Las ultimas palabras de la mujer en el televisor, fueron una insinuación completa para el previsto fracaso que tenían preparado para kagura, quien no se espero y de un gruñido insatisfactorio, prosiguió a tirar la pantalla plana.

-¡¿Un hijo?! ¿¡De quien?!.- empezó a temer lo peor, sudando gotas frías que resbalan y caían en su espalda.

-N-no, no puede ser...amenos que...- levanto la vista escarlata. -Sea de Sesshomaru.- palpitaban sus pupilas, No tenia otra explicación, Kohaku no pudo cometer el objetivo, y esa arpía con el único hombre que había estado era su esposo. al menos eso suponía. por que era realmente evidente.

Su guardaespaldas entro por la puerta, burlón y exagerado meciendo una revista -Vaya Vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí?- agudizo su voz elevándola para que su jefa escuchase con atención. - _"Importante Diseñadora Originaria Japonesa",- _Dramatizo .-_"No solo es una mujer Trabajadora Independiente, si no toda una Ama de casa Responsable, Siendo el ejemplo para las futuras madres solteras".-_

_-_Dame eso.- arrebato el objeto leyendo con sus propios ojos. enfocándose en una imagen un tanto distorsionada, donde trataba de reconocer al pequeño que iba junto a Lin. "Estúpidos fotógrafos, nunca pueden hacer una toma bien".

-Tus planes estaban bien, pero no contabas con eso.-

-¡ Cállate!, - se dejo estirar en su escritorio. -En vez de burlarte, por que no me ayudas.-

-Ese es tu problema, Pero si yo fuera tu, trataría de que mi raro esposo no se enterara de "eso".- refiriéndose a la cria de Lin.

Kagura ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima alegría o gusto del que siempre solían hablar, ahora tenia en mente nuevas cosas, pero no sabia como ordenarlas...

-Deja de hablar tonterías y pasame el vestido "Chloe" que encargue- dijo esperando el vestido ultimo diseño que encargo.

-Ha, bueno, sobre el vestido...-

-No me digas que no lo pediste.-

-Claro que lo pedí, pero digamos que...- entrecerró sus ojos. -Pasaste "inadvertida", nadie hizo caso a tu pedido.- volteo discretamente y noto la cara de "¿Que?" en su jefa.

A Kagura se le dispararon unos ojos de furia, ¿Ella inadvertida?, ¡Si era la mas grande diseñadora! ¿Como es que paso?.

-Estas bromeando.- alzo las cejas.

-No bromeo, es verdad, según yo. Ya no eres tan importante.- formulo una afirmación que no esperaba la falsa diseñadora.

La mujer despiadada se dio la media vuelta sin darle el gusto a su empleado, y se fue sin mencionar nada. Tragándose las sandeces que estaba por decir, retomando la calma, Siempre tenia un plan B.

Desde su repentina salida, Kagura se estaciono y bajo, entrando a un departamento donde había pasado estos últimos tres años gozando de la fortuna y atención de un hombre en especial. Quien al principio se negó rotundamente, pero como ella siempre lo dijo : "Los Taisho son presas fáciles".

- Llegaste tarde.-

-Lo siento querido, hay complicaciones.- se abrazo de el, pegándose de forma fácil y sensual.

-¿Tendremos otra noche?.- reclamo.

-Como muchas otras, Solo si tu hijo no interrumpe.- las atrevidas palabras de Kagura, dejaron huella en el señor de las empresas, iniciando su inmoral amorío como de costumbre.

...

El evento comenzó sutil, las estrellas de la moda llegaban en sus lujosos autos esperando la presencia de la nueva diseñadora (y de su hijo) que al fin conocerían. Una limusina blanca con ilustraciones futuristas se acerco hasta una alfombra roja, Souten fue la primera en bajar y abrir espacio, Después y a un adentro, Lin contuvo la respiración y bajo también con el niño en brazos sabiendo las consecuencias. Los reporteros tomaron varias fotografías y la televicion enfoco mas el lente en la mujer que paso rápido sin decir nada hasta refugiarse en su propio evento.

-Vas a tener que hablar Lin.- se preocupo Souten, esto no estaba saliendo bien, su jefa se notaba extraña y nerviosa.

-Si yo quiero no doy explicaciones.-

-Lo se, pero por lo menos podrías decirles el nombre de tu hijo.- Estiro sus palabras sin medirlas. - ¡Uff! esta bien, no me mires con esos ojos. Yo daré las explicaciones.- Lin la observo por varios segundos sonriente, y cuando Souten pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo simplemente la dejo ahí sola con el infante, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer con respecto a la publicidad e imagen.

-Se parece mucho a su padre.- Una voz muy conocida alerto a Lin, girándose sin pensarlo para identificar si se trataba de...

-Sango...- mascullo su tono.

-Lin, es un gusto verte, ha pasado tanto.- se abrazaron quedando así por unos segundos, después se separaron y fueron a una mesa para hablar mejor.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí Sango.-

-Haha, soy una reportera, debo estar en los eventos mas importantes.- mostró el pase de acceso total que colgaba como gafete. -Pero tu no te quedas atrás, al fin conseguiste lo que soñabas.- miraba en ocasiones al hijo de su amiga, era tan hermoso y callado.

-Si, fue gracias a muchas cosas que pasaron desde que decidí venir acá.- sonrió. -Recuerda darle las gracias a tu esposo.-

-Se lo diré, pero el debe de saberlo ya.- bromeo. - Nos pusimos muy felices en cuanto supimos en los periódicos de ti, no creímos que te realizaras tan rápido.-

-Lo se, yo tampoco puedo asimilarlo muy bien, todo esto cambio mi vida.- suspiro.-

-Te entiendo.- Rió, - Oye Lin, cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes algo de Kagome?, no se nada de ella desde su boda,.-

-¿Hu?..Etto, si, Hable con ella aproximadamente dos meses, dice que las cosas marchan bien, se fue a China junto con Inuyasha, ya que ahí el maneja una compañía que le asigno su padre, solo se hasta ahí, mi tiempo se va demasiado en la industria y en Azahi.-

-Oh, Eso explica por que ya no me contacto.-

-Si, pero seguro esta bien, infortunadamente no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlas o que ella venga aquí.- entristeció. -Pero no importa, seguro que nos reuniremos las tres pronto.-

Sango se sorprendió, Lin demostraba una actitud muy positiva, que la chica que recordaba se había quedado en el pasado, cambiando a una totalmente madura y capaz de si misma. - Disculpa la pregunta Lin, ¿Por que hasta hoy dejaste que se viera el rostro de...- no pudo terminar, una respuesta mucho antes la mando a cerrar boca.

-Son motivos, algo personales...-

-Si, ya entiendo cuales. ¿Pero no tienes nervios de saber que Sesshomaru se pueda enterar?.- no se aguanto la pregunta la curiosa reportera. Por que después de todo, a eso venia.

Lin hizo una sonrisa impropia - Eso jamas va a pasar, ¿El venir por Azahi?, Ni de chiste, no quiso escucharme en un principio, menos ahora. Dudo que piense que es de el- respondió poniéndose de pie.

- Sera un patán, pero no es idiota amiga, el parecido es tremendo, hasta Inuyasha sabría que es de Sesshomaru.- lo menciono como si a Lin le causara gracia, cosa que si paso. Fue hasta ese momento en que sango también se puso de pie para acompañar a Lin en el proletariado de su importante evento.

...

Sesshomaru se encontraba atiriciado en un extenso sofá moderno de cuero, su rutina, era engañar a su esposa con cualquier mujer, beber, fumar y derrochar su fortuna en caprichos de sus propios gustos. Decia que ya tenia superado el problema de Lin, pero francamente, tenia un amor atorado en su ser indiferente. En ocasiones, se la pasaba solo en su departamento y oficina, cerrado del mundo exterior, saliendo únicamente en las madrugadas para divertirse en los deseos carnales, que en cualquier hombre, eran necesarios y que tras estos tres años, logro convertirlos en simples relaciones tercermundistas. Y ahora véanlo, esperando a que llegara su compañera con dos copas de vino, para refrescar el ambiente sofocante de Francia.

Tenia como un año de haberse mudado, no sabia el por que. Quizás en Japón se aburrió y decidió que la mejor manera de enfrentar su intensiva obsecion y amor por Lin, seria quedarse aquí, y decirse a el mismo que todo aquello nunca paso. Solo una aventura, ya que ni en los medios de comunicación tenia intenciones de sabérselas con la diseñadora. Quedando obsoleto sobre la vida de Lin.

-Traje tinto, Ojala no te moleste, no he comprado Blanco desde hace lunas atrás.-

-No hay problema.- tomo la copa y bebió pacientemente, recibiendo el trato de su masajista personal.

-Otra vez estas tenso, ¿Puedo saber a que se debe?.-

- Nada, el trabajo es cansado.- ladeo su cabeza a un lado, prendiendo el televisor con el control remoto que ya tenia en su poder. Relajado, la mujer comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, mas el hombre no se inmutaba en nada, el seguía atento en la pantalla mientras cambiaba de canal, fijándose si se transmitía un programa interesante...

-_¿Por que tenias oculto el paradero de tu hijo?.- Paso el micrófono sobre los labios de una mujer vestida a la ultima moda, con un niño en brazos._

_-Son motivos personales, algunos factores que han influenciado en mi vida, pero como todo en la vida, alguna vez tienen que salir a flote. - comenzó a reír frente a la cámara y darle un beso en la mejilla de su hijo al terminar su frase._

_- ¡Vaya Lin! sin duda siempre nos has tenido con cada sorpresa, es un honor que compartieras con nosotros dicho "secreto".-_

_-Es un placer...-_

El Oji dorado apago la pantalla, y de una asentada, se paro por incercia, sentia que la respiracion le hiba a faltar y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, los recuerdos mas tontos pasaron por su cabeza y los mas importantes se desvanecieron, Sesshoumaru se sentía invadido por la impotencia, -"Entonces el embarazo era de Lin"- penso en su mente con los pensamientos de años anteriores.

Se detuvo en seco y bajo su mirada, la mujer en el sofá le miro confundida, por que realidad no sabia que pasaba con este hombre.

-¿ Ya te vas?.-

-Si.- se apresuro en salir cuanto antes de esa casa sin darle explicaciones a la masajista.

Aturdido, saco su teléfono celular, busco el numero de su medio hermano. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con su "cuñada".

El timbre de un aparato sonó como eco en la habitación, ocupados carcomiendo el consume de su amor en la cama, no se esperaron ha que ese molesto ruido les terminara por colmar su paciencia.

Inuyasha miro que se trataba de su hermano, lo ignoraría, pero pensó que tal ves seria importante, para que le hablara Sesshomaru, no era cualquier cosa.

-Que quieres.- contesto de mala gana, Kagome divertida, comenzó a dar pellizcos y cariños en la parte baja de su esposo, provocando que se le dificultara continuar. Al ver que sus hazañas funcionaban, pronto dejo de hacerlo, el rostro de su esposo estaba cambiando. - Sesshomaru quiere hablar con tigo.- entrego el teléfono, Kagome lo pego a su oído.

-¿Diga...?,.- tembló.

- Sabias algo respecto al embarazo de Lin.- pregunto por instinto, No se detendría a darle argumentos.

-De..; que hablas.-

-No finjas, sabes algo y necesito que me lo digas.-

- Lo siento, pero no soy la persona correcta en darte detalles Sesshomaru.- alzo su voz y seguido, colgó el teléfono bastante irritada.

-¿Que paso, ya se entero?.-

-¿Lo sabes?.- miro aturdida a su esposo.

-Kagome, como si no fuera demasiado obvio,- torció los ojos. -Te escuche esa ves hablando con ella.- se refirio a la reunion de compromiso. Su mujer se hecho las cobijas encima como una niña. ¿Ahora que haría?, Sabia que el momento tenia que llegar tarde o temprano, mas sin embargo estaba desarmada para ir a la guerra. ¡Kami!.

-¡ Maldición!- su renegada cuñada no había querido copear, así que cambio el numero llamando a su fiel sirviente, subiendo a prisa en su auto guiado a un por la inseguridad en sus ojos.

- Jaken, prepara un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos. Ahora.- ordeno, terminando la llamada con broche de oro, sin dejar de ver el rostro del niño sobre sus ojos. Demasiado parecido a el, ojos ambares, cabello rubio (del que solo su familia puede tener), piel clara...rasgos...

-¡Todo!- Grito acelerando el automóvil de reciente año. ¡¿Como una cosa así estaba oculta?!. Maldita sera la hora en que todo eso sucedió.

_Flash Back_

_-Aquí es donde te hospedas, es maravilloso…- recorrió la gran habitación._

_-Si..-_

_-Dime, por que vinimos aquí.-_

_-Ya era hora de que conocieras donde me quedo.- camino a un armario y saco un hermoso vestido entallado color negro, de la cintura tenia un cinturón blanco ajustado con una piedra de cristal adornando el conjunto, Lin lo miro de sorpresa y se acercó a el para acariciarlo._

_-Quiero que te lo pongas esta noche.-_

_-Sesshomaru, es divino pero…no puedo aceptarlo.-_

_-¿Por qué no.?..-_

_-No tienes que molestarte en comprarme cosas…- le miro dolida expresando el sentimiento de sentirse una carga, ya había sido suficiente que le pagara una vez la renta, pues su sueldo era insuficiente._

_-¿Sigues pensando que eres una carga para mi?, estas muy equivocada.- esas palabras hicieron que Lin entrara en un estado de pensamiento definitivo, al verla le dio un beso con desesperación. ¿Era tan difícil entender que El quería estar a su lado sin importar nada?. Ella lo estaba asiendo feliz como ninguna otra mujer le hiso sentir completo y eso merecía mas que la mísera gratitud._

_Fin Del Flash Back_

_..._

_-11:21 Pm.-_

__-¡Ya vamos a cerrar!.- grito una empleada y volvió a bajar las persianas, las luces se apagaron en cuanto todos salieron y Kohaku se quedo ahí afuera esperando estar solo.

Tres años para Kohaku pasaron sin sentirse mucho, la prosperidad de su establecimiento estaba en un punto intermedio, es decir, igual.

Nada estaba cambiado, solo algunas de las empleadas preguntaron por Lin, pero dijo que la chica renuncio por motivos "Familiares", lo que saco de una bronca al pecoso. Todo era prácticamente, Monótono. Si mucho su único éxito fue promover mas el establecimiento hasta los últimos confines de España. Nada mas. Su vida si bien era un asco, Sango desde aquel entonces no le volvió a dirigir el verbo tras la ultima charla que tuvieron. Sobre Lin, era a un mucho mas retirado y Tabú, solo se enteraba de ella mediante revistas, entrevistas y medios en la Internet, queriendo ver con ansias el rostro del hijo de tan mencionado hombre, diciéndose mil veces lo tarado que era en ese entonces. No había vuelta atrás, pero como daría su vida por remediar las cosas.

Entonces fue como si el cielo o alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo escuchase tras varias plegarias, Kagura estaba hablando con alguien que desconocía. así que su única opción buena, fue esconderse tras la pared de cemento que se escondía en el callejón. Pasaría de largo y hacer de cuenta que nunca la vio, pero la mujer era tan desconfiada, que sabría que la espiaban.

-Entonces, tienes que irte precisamente a Estados unidos?.- la voz de un hombre mayor fue tensa y normal.

- Querido, solo sera por unos días, tengo que ocuparme de un "Asunto" pendiente.-

-¿Asunto?, de que clase. ¿No es sobre Sesshomaru verdad?.-

Kagura guardo silencio. - Claro que no, no es precisamente de el, es sobre otras cosas, minúscula sin importancia.- carcajeo y luego se escucharon los sonidos de varios besos tronar como despedida.

-Entonces te dejo.- Hablo algo sorprendido Inutaisho y se fugo en el auto, dejando a su amante fuera de la escena.

Kohaku quien tenia buen rato escuchando lo que no creía, hizo un movimiento que llamo la atención de la vivora, pero una llamada reciente, interrumpió tan tensa situación, logrando que el chico respirara.

-"Estúpido".- murmuro .- Llamas en ocasiones que no te convienen Hakudochi,- contesto enojada. -El vuelo tiene que estar listo, entre mas rápido mejor, sabes que tenemos que desaparecer a ese repugnante engendro...-

Kohaku al instante se le dreno la sangre, alzo las cejas y paro oído, "¿acaso era el engendro que el pensaba?".

- ...Escúchame, Esto esta entre tu y yo, Sólo hoy, y a ver qué pasa. –sonrió complacida y miró tranquila a su alrededor creyéndose sola, dando por terminada la llamada. En una fracción de segundos Kohaku corrió despavorido, Kagura se asomo pero era tarde, un chico ya había dado la vuelta en la esquina.

-"Como si no supiera que estabas ahí".- lentamente entre cerro sus ojos, giro y miro por su rabillo al otro lado de la calle .- "Basura, me encargare de ti después".-

...

* * *

El siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso, Tardare menos en subirlo (Y) ojala no se decepcionen de este cap.

Sayonara! que tengan un excelente dia!


	15. Chapter 15 Cartas Sobre La Mesacap2

_Hai, como se encuentran? espero que bien, siento mucho perderme por todo este tiempo, recibi miles de mnsajes en facebook,:D, ya sabes como me desaparezco hehehe. en fin._

_¿que paso en el ultimo capitulo? díganme que ya no me acuerdo! haha, espero que les guste la conti!, por cierto. el final esta listo, solo que no se cuando lo voy a publicar, yo creo que hasta la otra semana (lo siento chicos) :/ . pero ya saben que mas vale tardarse a nunca publicarlo hehehe! los leeo en el sigiieente y ultimo capitulo!_

_Un aplauso a todos ustedes que hacen que esto sea posible! de verdad un aplauso! las aprecio mucho chicas! con sus alentadores reviews! y sus constantes visitas a mi fics. soy feliz! :D. ANÍMENSE! SE MERECEN UN BUEN HELADO O UNAS PALOMITAS! QUE DICEN? ME ACOMPAÑAN CON LAS GOLOSINAS? AHAA._

_SAYONARA! ARIGATO! SAYONARA!_

_Atte: Kat-chan pdd: La otra semana, el final._

_Gracias! _

* * *

CAP 15. **Cartas Sobre La Mesa Cap.2 **

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, corrió lo mas aprisa que se lo permitió su condición física, llegando a la próxima parada en el metro. Subió asustado y ahí se quedo parado mientras el trasporte se trasladaba con facilidad y rapidez asía su hogar para empezar a empacar y volar a Estados Unidos.

-"Quisiera estar equivocado, pero lo que escuche sonaba muy serio".- pensó cosas infinitas acerca de la conversación y de lo malo que sucedería si no se lo decía cuanto antes a su ex-amiga. Mas sin embargo, estaba primero convencer a su hermana, si no, nadie le creería, Y por si fuera poco, también abría de ver si Lin quisiese mirarlo a la cara, la ultima ves, dijo que era un monstruo sin corazón. Que ha pesar de eso, si tenia razón.

...

Oscureció apenas e hizo valida la promesa de Lin para darle una buena entrevista a su amiga la reportera, después de que el infante se quedara profundamente dormido en su quinto sueño bajo los brazos protectores de su madre.

Hablaron cosas tribales y preguntas fáciles de contestar solo para evitar que el jefe de Sango se pusiera irritable. Pues sabia la joven reportera, que Lin guardaba secretos muy personales, que a su vez ella no estaba calificada para publicarlo.

- Listo, eso era todo.- termino de apuntar las ultimas frases de Lin sobre su libreta.

- Al fin, era demasiadas preguntas.-

-Menos mal que tu asistente fue quien dio las otras entrevistas.-

- Y que lo digas, ella me ayuda bastante...- la busco con la mirada, encontrándola cercas de la entrada, corriendo a los medios de comunicación.

- Hay amiga, - suspiro.- Te veo y no lo creo, trato de disimular mi sorpresa pero no logro conseguirlo.- respondió a un guardando la libreta, Lista para irse.

-¿Por que?.- sonrió.

- Si, mira todo lo que eres ahora. Famosa, Mujer, Madre...-

-Gracias, siempre lo tengo presente por Azahi.- observo a su querido hijo.

Sango se fijo en el expresionismo de la diseñadora, viéndola tierna y adorable con esa criatura tan delicada así que no soporto guardarse la teoría fugaz en su pensamiento..

- Lin dime lo que quieras, pero se que a un sigues amándolo.-

Aquella deducción saco a Lin de sus razones, era cierto, seguía perdidamente enamorada, y nadie podía tener idea de cuanto, solo ella.

- ¿Soy tan obvia?.- empezó a reír, como si un chiste se tratara.

-Demasiado.- carcajearon.

-Pero espera, tengo una duda sango.-

-Adelante.- bebió de la copa.

- ¿Ya no seguiste con el reportaje de Kagura?.-

-No,- se acerco un poco mas a su amiga . - Había guardado una copia del reportaje, antes de que Kohaku entregara el reporte a esa mujer, pero al parecer también se desciso de la copia y de toda la evidencia- dijo sin inmutarse ante la pregunta repentina de Lin.

-Ya veo...-

-Ademas; No necesitamos de eso, ahora que ya tienes el poder, puedes demandarla y...-

-Sango, - calco. - De Kagura no quiero saber absolutamente nada, prefiero estar en paz y hacer de cuenta que nada paso, es por el bien de todos. ¿Ya olvidaste como amenazo a kagome?-

-Esta bien; Son buenos motivos- Caminaron a la salida, el evento estaba casi despejado y eran las únicas que faltaban por salir.

-Lin, es hora de irnos.- mando Souten quien estaba parada enfrente de las mujeres, tomando el niño en brazos.

-Fue un gusto encontrarte Sango.- la abrazo.

-Ami también Lin, me quedare por otros días aquí en New York, Haber si podemos ponernos de acuerdo para salir. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo-

-Me parece bien.-

Luego terminaron con un abrazo mas fuerte, Sango se fue en dirección contraria, y Souten encamino a su jefa a la Limusina que esperaba desde buen tiempo ahí afuera.

La diferencia de siete horas que descompaginaran Estados Unidos y Francia, no fue obstáculo para que una llamada se hiciera evidente en el teléfono de la reportera, que ya estaba situada en la habitación de Hotel, desasiéndose de la ajustada ropa que uso en el evento. Mirando confusa el numero privado en la pantalla, contesto, quizás y era su esposo quien no soportaba su ausencia.

-Hermana..- entre corto el tono de voz, como murmurando bajo el techo de muchas miradas.

Todavía no terminaba de asimilar que se trataba de su hermano menor, cuando este hablo sin dejar que ella lo hiciera .- Se que no quieres hablar con migo, pero es importante...- Un ligero sonido de aliento llego en los oídos de sango, -No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré directo al grano.- volvió a pausar .

-¡¿Kohaku que es lo que pasa!?.- hablo en el mismo tono, desesperada.

-¡Escúchame!, guarda la calma hermana, Kagura planea ir hasta Lin para...- El distintivo sonido de la llamada finalizada hizo que a la mujer se le erizara cada vello de la piel, y sin pensarlo remarco, pero nadie contesto.

...

El Albino no tenia tiempo de seguir viendo el destino correr a velocidad ante sus ojos. Jaken seguro tenia su vuelo listo, solo le faltaba prepararse y adelantar paso, pero una visita inesperada de su padre le prosigo en demorar tiempo.

-¿Ha donde crees que vas?, no has terminado tu trabajo.- observo a Sesshomaru empacar con desespero, y ni tenia la menor idea de que se trataba.

- No te interesa padre..-

-Ya sabes que no puedes fugarte así nada mas. No te lo voy a permitir,.-

-no puedes estarme controlando a tu gusto.- cerro el maletín con fuerza, alzo su vista retando a Inutaisho con la mirada.

- Kagura se preocupa mucho por ti, y tu no la tomas en cuenta. ni a ella ni a la empresa.-

-¿Y eso que?. Ya tiene a **alguien** que la consuele, no necesita de mi.- sonrió con la ironía de oreja a oreja.

Inutaisho retrocedió un paso atrás. Algo escondía - Que dices.-

- te revuelcas con Kagura. ¿No es así?.-

-De donde sacas eso, No haría algo asi-

-No soy estúpido. Es impresionante que tu propio padre te traicione, todo esto me provoca asco. No me extraña que mi madre te dejara, ¿Quien soportaría estar a lado de una persona tan bastarda como tu?.-

Inutaisho se quedo parado, las piernas no le respondían, y por un momento pensó que le daría un paro cardíaco.

Sesshomaru sonrió con victoria, tomo el maletín y paso de largo, no sin antes detenerse en el perfil de su padre y restregarle en el pecho un par de papeles de escritura y letras pequeñas.

-Puedes pudrirte solo en la empresa y hundirte con esa mujer. Renuncio- Toco la perilla dorada de la puerta, pero su padre lo detuvo del ante brazo.

- Eres un estúpido, ¿¡Por que dejas todo esto?!.-

-Por mi familia.-

-Tu no tienes familia.- afirmo Inutaisho, anonado.

-Eso creía yo...-

Finalmente, librándose de la prisionera fuerza de su progenitor, con un movimiento brusco y ágil, se fue sin dar explicaciones.

Entre mas tarde mas triste.

...

Al principio de la mañana, Lin se esforzó por recuperarse de la velada. Escuchando el ruidoso aparato sonar durante bastante tiempo, avisándole que era hora de empezar el dia.

Despego cada ojo cansada, rascándose y oliendo el exquisito Olor del almuerzo en las mañanas que su sirvienta preparaba.

-Buenos días Srta. Hachirobei. ¿Gusta que le sirva de una vez?.-

-Si por favor.- recogió la silla y se acomodo. - ¿Souten ya se fue con Azahi?.- dijo tristemente, ser diseñadora y madre a la vez no era fácil, tener que sacrificar los momentos compartidos con Azahi a cambio de una buena vida, tenia sus altos precios.

-Si señorita, me dijo que no se preocupara.- sirvió el plato.

- Gracias.-

-¿Desea algo mas?.-

-No, asi esta bien.-

-Entonces me paso a retirar Señorita. Provecho.-

Lin asintió dándole permiso. Empezando a desayunar con apuro.

Terminando el almuerzo, se dispuso a darse la fria ducha e irse preparada para arreglar los últimos detalles de su penúltima campaña de moda en las oficinas de su propio edificio. Jugando a las carreras con el reloj.

Apresurada por la tremenda hora tardía, corrió asía el auto, donde su chófer abrió la puerta y la miro graciosamente. Siempre pasaba eso cada mañana.

Después de recorrer menos de media hora de camino, bajo y camino acomodando su traje de sastre negro bordado sutilmente con rayas blancas y debajo una blusa formal beige. Todas esas prendas costosas de sus propios diseños. Carismática, entro por las puertas de cristal dando los buenos días a todos, regresando a su enorme oficina futurista, donde las asistentes la recibieron alegremente y empezaron el duro trabajo de las pasarelas.

Ya sentada cómodamente en el escritorio sin nadie acompañándola, abrió la pantalla de su computadora y tecleo algunas cosas pendientes. Quedándose donde mismo hasta completar su horario de ocho horas.

Al ver que los diseños eran demasiado faciles y tenia tiempo de sobra como para repartir a los desafortunados. Inclino su cabeza asía atrás en el asiento y con sus pies, dio un giro a la silla, quedando frente al enorme reloj que adornada su pared.

- Ya es tarde.- dijo asiendo un poco de calistenia con sus brazos. Dando un respiro de aburricion.

-"¿Que estará asiendo Sesshomaru en estos momentos?"- pensó con melancolía, pero luego se apuñalo a si misma. ¿Que no lo tenia superado?. ¡Demonios! .

-¡_Como puedes pensar en el! ¡ Estúpida!.- _gritaron sus pensamientos a lo ancho de su cabeza.

De pronto, se acordó de algo especial, algo sumamente especial. Sacando de un cajón un pedazo de papel amarillento y viejo por los años. Que a pesar de los dolorosos recuerdos que le traían, era su salvación a la misma vez...

_Dos seres que se miran maravillados para quienes no existen el tiempo ni el olvido Dos seres que se besan largamente ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes Dos seres que se acarician y derrochan palabras de amor… Para esos dos seres, esas palabras gastadas por el uso son únicas y oportunas y tienen un significado especial. En sus existencias enamoradas, es cursi el amor? o el amor se despliega en un poema que envuelve a dos seres que se aman? Para esos seres que se contemplan extasiados el tiempo se ha detenido, el mundo ha dejado de girar y tan poco les importa si el amor derrama dulce y miel como si viviera en un poema cursi._

- _El escribió esto..._- lo regreso a su lugar de origen, escapándose una lagrima silenciosa. - Debí haberlo dejado en el sesto de la basura ese dia...- limpio la gota de agua salada con el reverso de su dedo indice y sonrió. - Que tonta soy.- soltó una carcajada, sin entender que todavía respiraba por las heridas del pasado.

Cuando Lin recobro la coherencia y dominio de sus pensamientos, la secretaria le advirtió que alguien la llamaba con urgencia. Lin imagino que se trataba de Souten, quien no paraba de quejarse ante la mediocridad de otros empleados, así que respondió normalmente. Quizás y el problema también era por su inquieto hijo..

-Lin, habla sango.-

-Sango...¿Como estas? ¿Que pasa?.- se alegro, sin embargo el sonido de unas ambulancias y personas gritar de aquí a haya, hicieron que cambiara su rostro y se pegara mas al teléfono inalambrico.

-Estoy bien...P-pero... Kohaku.- apenas y podía hablar la reportera.

-Cálmate sango, Dime que paso, ¿Donde estas?.- sostuvo el aparato ahora con las dos manos. como si se le fuese a perder la llamada.

-Estoy en Brooklyn, voy directo al hospital Interfaith Center , Kohaku recibió disparos en la espalda.- sollozo en la linea.

Un matiz de tristeza se reflejo en la cara de Lin. ¿Que asía Kohaku en New York?.

- Sango, aguarda por favor, enseguida voy para haya.- colgó y mando hablar a su chófer. No se demoraría en darle discursos de consolación por la linea a su amiga. Tenia que estar en persona para saber que rayos ocurrió.

...

Souten esa tarde, se relajo compartiendo con su "sobrino" , un mantecado en la sala de espera en las oficinas principales de los edificios adicionales. Donde después de varias llamadas telefónicas y extensas conferencias con Azahi en brazos. Por fin tubo un merecido descanso.

-¿Te gusta?.-

El niño albino asintió con la mirada feliz, comiendo enérgicamente el mantecado que escurría por sus manitas.

La "tía" con unos ojos secretos de ternura, revolvió el cabello de Azahi, preguntándose como seria el padre, según Lin. Era muy apuesto y frio. que obviamente, no objetaría con ello, Azahi era un niño muy hermoso y callado, De facciones finas, ojos extraños y sin duda el delgado cabello corto casi asiéndose pasar por un hijo de la Luna.

-Po que me midas así tia.- sintió la penetrante mirada de Souten.

-Por nada pequeño.- sonrió. -Termina el helado que ya nos vamos, me preocupa que tu madre no nos haya estado llamando.- se puso de pie y próximamente tiro el barquillo sobrante en la basura.

-Souten, ¿puedes venir un momento?, una persona te busca.- hablo una de las mujeres recepcionistas que estaba dentro de una oficina. La peli negra alzo una ceja y miro de reojo al pequeño, la oficina no quedaba a no mas de tres metros, convenciéndose que no habría problema dejarlo solo.

-No te vayas a mover de aquí Azahi, regreso.-

-Di tia..- abrió los orbes dorados y sintió a su mentora alejarse hasta la puerta, cerrándose con fuerza.

Pasaron mas o menos unos instantes para que una mujer calcada de ojos escarlata, se arrimara sin permiso al niño. recortándolo de arriba a abajo con la mirada de furia, cerrando los puños y contando los números en una escala del uno al diez, donde prefirió calmarse y aguacharse a esa altura.

Azahi dejo de probar helado y lo extendió con ternura a la desconocida. - ¿Quiedes?-

-No gracias,.- desvió el barquillo.

-¿Quien edes?.-

-Me llamo Kagura, ¿y tu?.-

- Mami dice que no habe con estaños.-

-Pero no soy una extraña soy amiga de tu mami y me pidió que pasara por ti.- lo utilizo como pretexto.

-¿Ensedio?.- brillaron sus ojos, El infante se emocionaba con todo lo que tuviese que ver con su madre, por que para la mente inocente del niño, su mundo era Lin.

-Si. tu cuidadora esta muy ocupada, así que me encargare de ti. Vamos.- saco de su traje un pañuelo y limpio las manos del niño fingiendo ternura, manipulando su mente y llevándolo a paso lento hasta un vehículo sin dificultad.

Dentro de la oficina y viendo por los ventanales polarizados con desesperación. Azahi era llevado a un auto de color negro por una mujer sospechosa, quien a vista gorda se apreciaba que era malvada y ruin.

Histérica, entro en pánico y trato de librarse de dos hombres que estaban sobre ella, quienes le cubrieron la boca con en pañuelo y después la golpearon hasta dejarla inconsciente...

...

Después de los gritos y llantos, las cosas en el hospital de Brooclyn cesaron hasta un punto en donde la ligera caída de una pluma se escuchaba en los pasillos.

Lin estaba sentada junto a Sango, dando ligeras palmadas en la espalda, apoyándola como ella y Kagome lo hicieron. asi que comprendía a la perfección por lo que pasaba su amiga.

Antes de que empezara su interrogatorio, El doctor llego con el diagnostico esperado, y a juzgar por su rostro pacifico, todo indicaba que estaba bien.

-¿Es familiar de Kohaku...?.-

-Si, Soy su hermana mayor. ¿Dígame como se encuentra?.-

El hombre solo sonrió. - Se encuentra bien, perdió el conocimiento nada mas, las balas rozaron la capa externa de la piel y una alcanzo a fracturar el hueso del hombro. En cuanto recobre el conocimiento, podemos darlo de alta. Su hermano tiene mucha suerte.-

-Gracias a Kami,- junto sus manos.- ¿Cuando podemos verlo?.-

-Me temo hasta que despierte, no debemos perturbar al paciente.- cerro la libreta. - Con su permiso.-

-Entendido doctor, muchas gracias.- intervino Lin, asiendo a un lado a Sango para no impedir que se fuera.

Sango reacciono de una forma pacifica dejándose caer en el asiento incomodo del hospital, Lin entendió entonces cuanta era la preocupación de su amiga asía Kohaku. Por que después de todo eran Hermanos.

- Siento haverte hecho venir Lin, se que no eres la persona apropiada pero no tenia a quien recurrir.-

-Descuida, - sonrió. -Puedes contar con migo. El pasado es pasado, lo importante es que se encuentra bien.-

-No se como agradecerte.-

-No agradezcas. Pero cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió, me tienes en la incertidumbre.-

-Hay Lin, yo tampoco se nada, Kohaku me hizo una extraña llamada después de que llegue del evento.-

-¿Una extraña llamada?.-

-Me hablo bajamente como si lo estuvieran escuchando, murmuraba cosas que no alcance a escuchar,-

-Bueno... entonces sera mejor a esperar que reaccione.- respondió con la consoladora risa en alto, alzando su brazo y mirar que ya era muy tarde. -Sango... Discúlpame, no quisiera dejarte pero me tengo que ir.-

- Despreocúpate Lin, Muchas gracias por venir.-

-Sabes que puedes llamarme en caso de algo.- sujeto su bolso, cerciorándose en caminar a la salida. La reportera le devolvió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa y se despidió con un abrazo afectuoso.

La diseñadora demoro mas de lo esperado debido al trafico de New York, llegando exhausta, cansada, estresada y con muchas emociones revueltas en el pecho, Tirando el bolso y despojándose de las ropas pesadas para andar mas cómoda por su departamento, tratando de sonreír y pensar respuestas correctas, siéndole difícil y mas cuando en las noches no dormía.

Volviendo a mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que en verdad ya era tarde, y Souten no se encontraba a un en el departamento ni señales de Azahi.,.

-_Creo que la conferencia se extendió_.- pensó sin preocupaciones la madre. Pues no era la primera vez que pasaba esto. Lin se sintió en confianza y ordeno a traer algo de comida Italiana y un vino para variar mientras se dirigía a la cocina para beber algo y esperaba la llegada de los suyos.

_- _Señorita Lin, Disculpe, hay alguien que desea verla_.- _hablo una voz desde el timbre de la puerta.

Lin dejo beber un jugo del envase y apretó el botón verde para contestar. Dando otro largo sorbo al contenido. _-_¿Quien es?.-

-Un tal...Sesshomaru Taisho.-

La diseñadora escupió el liquido exparciendolo por toda la cocina, Dándose golpes fuertes en el pecho y desatorar el resto que quedo en su garganta y pulmones. Las piernas le flaquearon a un punto en tener que apoyarse sobre la resbaladiza barra, recorriéndole una adrenalina que hizo que apretara el botón sin pensarlo y dar la orden de que se fuera.

_-"¡El esta aquí!, ¿Pero como?. ¡No no no!, Ok, cálmate Lin, respira respira, exhala.._.."- trato de relajarse, respirando hondo cuantas veces le fue posible, pero nada le funciono, los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado rápidos para concentrarse.

A los pocos momentos los ruidos y golpes en su puerta la asustaron, burlando el sistema de seguridad.

-¡Lin! ¡Lin!.- gritaba una voz tosca.

la mujer se sacudió el miedo y fue abrir, encontrando a Sesshomaru forcejeando contra tres guardias de seguridad que no podían contra el.

Congelada, miraba en cámara lenta y escuchaba el simple sonido de un pitido transportándose fácilmente por sus oídos. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a darle vueltas al asunto, su sistema automotriz reacciono, escapándose con facilidad las palabras que creía perdidas.

-Déjenlo.- ordeno ahora con un semblante fuerte, endureciendo su mirada.

Los guardias soltaron al Albino casi en el acto, - ¿Esta segura?.- hablo un segundo guardia.

-Si, no hay problema, pueden irse.-

-Como guste Srta Hachirobei.- dedicaron una mirada de odio a Sesshomaru, pero este los puso en su lugar con una mas pesada, asiéndolos que temblaran de miedo y corrieran a la salida.

-Pésima seguridad que tienes.- La atajo de repente. Observándola tan cambiada y hermosa, mas madura e irresistible, tenia ganas de robarle un beso pasional sin permiso, deseando que todo fuera como antes. Mas sin embargo tenia que ocultarlo si quería dar el primer paso.

-¿Que se te ofrece?.- se cruzo de brazos, inclinando esas cejas negras que demostraban que estaba adolorida y enojada. Evitando el objetivo del Dorado.

Sesshomaru aplasto a Lin con su mirada, dando los primeros pasos para acercase a ella, pero como dos polos iguales, la mujer lo rechazo retrocediendo la misma distancia. No quería tener contacto ni nada que ver. Si lo asía, saldría perdiendo, por que Sesshomaru se enteraría que sin el, ella ya no era feliz.

-Tu sabes a que vengo.- raspo sus palabras, con el tono distintivo que ella anhelaba oír todos estos años.

-Lo desconozco,-

-¿Por que me ocultaste la verdad?.-

-¿La verdad?.- murmuro sin su propio consentimiento, en muchas formas no tenía que aceptar, no después de la forma tan horrible en que él se comportó , pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?. Quizás a final de cuentas la vida sí tenía algo de magia y él volvería a buscara, pero no tendría que estar haciéndose ilusiones. - La verdad es que...No tengo por que rendirle cuentas a nadie, en especial a ti.- pronuncio finalmente.

- Es mi hijo.- hablo como si alguien le dijese el futuro, afirmando algo que a el no le concernía.

A Lin se le escapo un simple risa. -¿Tu hijo?, desde cuando tienes hijos...-

-No trates de burlarte, - suavizo su tono. - Sabes que es mio...-

-¿Como sabes que no es de Kohaku?.- restregó cada letra . -¿Ya olvidaste esa noche de Diciembre? - afilo su semblante, insinuándole su tremenda estupidez de esa Noche tan fría, que para ella fue su ultima navidad alegre.

-No la he olvidado.-

-Que bueno. Yo tampoco.- ironizo, girándose dispuesta a entrar a su departamento.

Sesshomaru se colo entre su cuerpo y se paro enfrente de la puerta para que no se fuese. - No me iré hasta que me lo digas.- la sujeto ahora de los hombros.

-Quitame las manos de enzima, estúpido..- se ladeo para librarse.

Sin éxito alguno no opta mas que quedarse inmóvil, poniendo a prueba si era cierta la teoría de que si menos te mueves mas rápido sales.

- Dime si es mi hijo Lin...Necesito saberlo.-

-¿¡Para que?!, Tu te fuiste sin darme explicaciones.- hizo otro intento. Hirviéndole la sangre al sentirse vulnerable y débil entre esos fuertes brazos.

Sesshomaru logro captar las delicadas reacciones de la diseñadora bajo sus brazos, pegándola fuertemente a el, escondiéndola de todo mal, estrujándola y oliendo ese aroma original de ella, sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones, latiendo a un ritmo pausado y monótono.

-Lin...- levanto el mentón. sintiendo que por un segundo el corazón se le detenía junto con la respiración, luego, intentó dar una respuesta diferente a la única que se le ocurrió en ese momento "Te amo".

-Sesshomaru, suéltame.- apretó los hombros del hombre sin dejar de mirarlo. -Por favor... suéltame.- suplico con lagrimas, girando su rostro asia ningún punto en la pared, esquivando cualquier contacto. -¡Demonios, suéltame!- saco fuerza ahora que estaba distraído, empujándolo a corta distancia, pero lo suficiente para retroceder.

-Se que si no te digo la verdad...no te iras... así que te la diré, pero a cambio, necesito que me des tu palabra.-

-¿Que es lo que quieres?.-

-Que desaparezcas para siempre de nuestras vidas.-

Al Albino, prácticamente se le fue el aire, eso nunca se lo espero, su pecho se le hizo chico para el tamaño enorme de sus pulmones.

-Esta bien..- no le quedo de otra, sudando gotas frías, temiendo la extraña clase de petición que Lin quería hacerle.

- Entonces cumpliré ahora con mi palabra..- corto. .- Si es tu hijo. Yo estaba embarazada antes de que te fueras, tenia poco de gestación o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el doctor después de que recaí durante dos meses...y pensaba decírtelo...-

-¡¿Por que no lo hiciste?!.-

-¿Es que acaso no recuerdas como me trataste?, Te fuiste y me dejaste esperándote, hiciste que me sintiera como una ramera, ¿Que esperabas?, ¿Que te rogara?, No señor... Yo sola he salido adelante junto con mi hijo sin tu ayuda. Y ahora que sabes la verdad...Me haces el favor de irte, si no tendré que llamar a seguridad.- agacho la vista.

-Puedes dejar que lo vea...- pidió como ultima petición. ignorando los comentarios anteriores.

-El no se encuentra, y si estuviera, no te dejaría verlo.-

-Entiendo..- el hueco en su helada alma creció mas. ¿Abría algo mas espantoso que no ver a su propio hijo crecer?, Todo por culpa de sus miserables direcciones erróneas. - ¿Puedo saber como se llama?.-

Lin se encargo de darle la espalda y cumplir el ultimo capricho del hombre, por que de ante mano sabia que no podía negarle ese derecho, su hijo también era parte del hombre que amaba. - Azahi Hayato...- pronuncio lento. - Azahi Hayato Taisho Hachirobei.-

-Azahi..- sonrió y sintió orgullo, metiendo las manos en el chaqueta. Ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi.

-Sesshomaru...- al final de la frase le fue imposible evitar sonreír. - Feliz navidad .- cerro la puerta en el rostro indiferente del Albino, dedicándole el gesto amargo que el le hizo esa noche de nieve. Por que cuando empujas hoy, no sabes si te empujaran mañana...


End file.
